The Raptor and I
by Arikishi.Cloud
Summary: What if when the storm hit Jurassic Park and the dinosaurs were are released from their enclosures, the raptors grabbed one of Hammond's workers. What will happen to her? Read on to find out. Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: I just want to say that I do not own Jurassic Park or any of its characters. I only own some of the plot and my own OCs. The story line does not really truly follows the main story line. **

**Just to inform you all. The story will mainly be written in two povs unless stated otherwise. One would be my OC, it will be in normal text while the pov for the main raptor of the story would be in bold.**

"Rae! Are you there? Rae! Rae!" a male voice shouted waking me from sweet slumber. With a groan, I rolled on the bed and reached out blindly for the source of the voice. After a few unsuccessful attempts and the continous shouting, I finally managed to grab hold of the handheld radio.

" What Arnold!" I groaned.

"What took you so long to answer the damn radio?" He scolded.

"Well Ar. For starters how bout the fact that I had only got into bed two hours ago. Secondly, I just got off a 32 hours shift from removing plants that you scientists deemed unsafe to be in the enclosures after planting them." I mumbled still sleepy.

"Well you can get your butt up and start a new shift." Arnold answered.

"What! But…" I never got to finish my sentence before I got cut off.

" Don't but me Rae! It's important to stick to the schedule! The first guests invited by Hammond will be arriving in two weeks and everything has to be perfect!" Arnold rattled, leaving me no room to argue.

"Okay okay. I'm up." I growled, sitting up from my comfy bed.

"Good! Meet Simon for your assignment at the lobby in fifteen minutes." Arnold ordered before cutting the line. I pulled myself out of the bed and into the tiny bathroom that was connected to my room. I tossed the radio onto the shelf on the way. I took a quick shower and freshened myself.

Maybe a short introduction is appropriate at this very moment. HI! My name is Rae Akatsuki. I am a 17 years old girl that works as a gardener-slash-part time assistant park warden. Well to tell you the truth I don't work with a zoo with harmless animals like deers, zebras and hippos, whoops, hippos aren't really harmless. Well I work in a park that houses top notch predators. No, they are not lions or tigers or crocodiles or the like. The park that I work at is on a island somewhere, I really can't remember but that ain't the problem here. This park belongs to a guy Hammond and it displays Dinosaurs. Real life ones that he had a bunch of scientist recreates using some DNA or the sort. Yea so now you guys get the picture that I am in?

The temperature on this island is humid so I threw on a pair of jungle khakis, sleeveless grey vest shirt and then a jungle shirt over it. I pulled back my hair into a high ponytail and clipped the radio to my back pocket before leaving my room to find Simon.

Lobby

" We need you to go into the creature's enclosure to help remove this plant and plant these." Simon, head park warden, greeted me once he saw me and handled me a file of the plants involved.

"Morning to you too Simon. I'm fine this morning, thanks for asking." I answered as I took the file from him and flipping through it.

"You are going into the creature's home. Be serious!" Simon reprimanded.

" The creature is called a Raptor Simon. I' am being serious!" I answered, having this conversation for what the hundred and two time with him. Really he can just call the Raptor a Raptor and not creature. I mean, you don't see me going around calling people, people now do you?

I went to the greenhouse to collect whatever I needed and then headed towards the Raptors' enclosure. I placed my bag onto the floor and checked myself for my personal protective gear. Radio? Check. Knife? Check. Gun? Check. Gum? Check. Just joking, the last one is what I came up by myself. It helps me to keep the nerves under control. I mean, who won't be nervous when you are in a cage full of dinosaurs.

I scanned my card and unlocked the gates of the enclosure. When the door closed behind me. I really felt like I was really in the jungle and peeled both my eyes and ears out for any movement among the tress and bushes. Would not want any raptors creeping up on me to make me lunch now would I.

**I saw the human enter my home again. I could not help but be curious about her as I had been when I first saw her three months ago and like all those times, I started to follow her, without her knowing of course. She was not stupid though. She knows that we are in here with her and is always alert to her surroundings but unlike the other two-legged creatures, humans, that we have seen, she does not use that black weapon that hurts, though she carries it.**

**She was also younger than all the other humans that we have encountered but was by far most the prettiest that I have seen so far. Her skin was lighter than most of the other humans, her scales, was it, was pulled back at the top of her head with no feathers to show that she was an alpha of the humans but the single red and black stripe at her right ankle (AN: It is an anklet) stated otherwise. After all, only alphas had those stripes around their ankles.**

**I had been following her around the enclosure for quite a while now. The other members of my pack knew to stay clear of her since when she spotted them she would leave and I would not be able to see her. That happened once and the next time it was someone who entered and I was really upset. I stopped when I noticed that she had also stopped and placed her baggage on the ground. I crept a little closer for a closer look.**

I finally managed to find the one stupid plant that I was supposed to remove after an hour search. I pulled out a strip of gum and popped it into my mouth before starting on the removal of this stupid flower bush.

Suddenly, I heard a snap sound and I immediately shot up, hand at the butt of the gun, eyes scanning the thick bushes surrounding me for anything. I could not spot anything but a second scan made my blood run cold. I could see two large amber cat-like eyes staring at me through the bushes. I swallowed not daring enough to look away; I gripped the butt of the gun harder but did not draw it. I did not want to startle it into attacking me.

It felt like an eternity had passed but the raptor still did not move to attack me and I was starting to feel irritated. This is what little sleep does to me. I wanted to get the job over and done with so I could go catch some much-needed sleep. So I took a very huge risk by returning to my work but shifted so that the eyes were always in my sight.

**I was intent on getting closer that I accidently stepped on a twig that snapped alerting the human of my presence. I did not even had time to hide before she spotted me and we started to stare at each other. Her brown eyes were really beautiful, a rare thing among us raptors. She gripped the black weapon but did not draw it. Most likely not wanting to provoke me into attacking. Smart Girl. **

**We continued to stare at each other for quite a while until she seemed to deemed it safe and I was not going to attack before going back to tending to the plants but she shifted to keep me in sight. Not that I mind, I just continued to stare. I watched as she dug around the plant and worked to unearth it. It did not take her long to remove the plant and she replaced it with another plant that I would have to investigate later of course. The human had water running down her face and I was tempted to lick it off for her but I knew that if I was to even take a step out of the bushes she would not hesitate to draw her black weapon (AN: For those that still can't tell it is the gun). **

It took me about fifteen minutes to carefully extract the unwanted plant and another fifteen to replace it with one of the plants that the scientist deemed suitable for the raptors. Hopefully this time they got it right and won't send me back in to remove it in like a month's time. I packed up my bags to go to another spot to continue planting some more of the suitable plant but my radio started to 'squawk' again.

" Geez Arnold! Are you trying to get me killed!" I hissed into the radio casting a wary eye to the raptor in the bushes that continued to eye me, not moving at all.

"Where are you Rae?" Arnold asked.

"In the Raptor enclosure." I answered.

"Haul your butt to the control centre now. Boss Hammond wants to speak to you." Arnold instructed.

"I still have a bunch of plants to plant Ar." I answered.

"Do that another day. Move it!" Arnold ordered, cutting the line on me for the second time this morning. I swear one day I will be the one cutting the line on him instead of the other way round!

With a sigh I picked my bag while still keeping an eye on the raptor that was still eyeing me. I slowly backed away until I was out of range from the raptor and made my way to the exit of the enclosure.

**She was leaving! No! Stay! It has only been such a short while! Those were the thought that were running through my mind as I saw the human talk into a box with another human, a male. That very pissed, she had a male with her. **

"**She is leaving already Brother?" I heard my younger brother ask as he walked up to me.**

"**What does it look like brother, she is leaving." I snapped, knowing that it was unfair to vent my anger on my brother but I could not help it. I wanted to rush out and grab her between my teeth and drag her back to the nest but I knew that if I did that the other humans will force their way in to grab her back and I would not stand a chance to stop them.**

"**I did not mean anything brother but mother is looking for you." My brother informed me. Mother was the alpha female while I was the alpha male; she seldom took the lead leaving the responsibility to me. When she wanted to see me it meant that it was something serious of course. I nodded to my brother and we both headed back to the nest to find my mother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Hiya. Thanks to the sweet people that reviewed. Glad that you like the story. Just wish to remind you all again that I do not own anything of Jurassic Park only the OCs.**

"You called boss?" I greeted as I walked into the control centre of Jurassic Park where all the computers and high tech stuff were located.

"Ah. Rae, just the person I was looking for." Hammond smiled, waving me over to where he stood with both Arnold and a guy that I never met.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Rae. I would you like to meet Josh. He is our new gardener and park warden and you will be his guide." Hammond introduced. I looked at the new guy, he was well over a head taller than me, his coffee brow hair was in a crew cut and the jungle wear that he was wearing showed of a lean muscular body.

"Hiya Josh. Rae" I stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Rae." Josh shook my hand.

"Rae, show Josh him around the park and get him acquainted with his daily duties." Arnold instructed, well ordered me.

"But I still have to plant the whole bunch of plants that you wanted me to plant today." I whined, yea I whined, can you blame me. I was sleep deprived!

"Finish it with him after you have covered the basics with him." Was the reply that I received from Arnold.

"Don't get the new guy eaten." Denise the oversized human of a computer genius said.

"Mind your own business Denise." I answered as I led Josh out of the room. I really hated that guy. All he did was eat and eat, I know he is a genius and all at the computers but his attitude sucks big time. He is not Denise the Menace but Denise the Glutton.

"So Josh what wind brings you to this madhouse?" I asked.

"I needed the cash and time away from the civilization." Josh replied.

"Cool. So how old are you?" I said as we walked towards the jeeps so that I could give him a tour round the island.

"Twenty-two. You?" Josh replied.

"Seventeen." I answered.

"Aren't you a little young to be out here?" Josh asked.

"Maybe." I replied with a shrug as I turned on the engine and pulled out of the lot.

The entire tour of the island took around five and a half hours including the safety protocols and pointed a few of the more dangerous enclosures. When we got back to the visitors' centre, we abandoned the jeep and went towards the staff office to sign out.

I showed him the shortcut to the staff Dormitories that only housed, Hammond, Arnold, Denise, Simon, me and well now plus Josh. I led him to his room and then the mess hall where we had dinner together. By the time dinner was over, we found out that we shared many things in common and became best buddies.

"Night Jeph. Tomorrow I will show you the green house and we will get your personal protective gear." I wished Josh as we walked back towards our rooms.

"Night Squirt. Sure." Josh replied.

During the whole period, back at the Raptor enclosure

"**You called mother" I asked, as my brother, Lucas and I entered the nesting area.**

"**How is your human today son?" my mother asked, she knew that I was really interested in the human girl and would always be following her.**

"**She left early." I replied, " Is there anything wrong?" **

" **I have heard some of the other humans that have entered our home say that they have been noticing how you have been following your human when she enters." Mother said**

" **I don't see how is that a problem." I answered.**

"**They were discussing if your human should stop entering our home." Mother said simply.**

"**What! They cannot." I growled.**

"**That's all I have to tell you son. Watch what you do if you want to continue seeing your human." Mother warned as she walked off, leaving me to stew in anger.**

Next Day

"Wakey, wakey Josh!" I shouted as I banged on his door. I had woken bright and early feeling hyperactive after ten hours of sleep. There was no answer, so I continued to bang on his door, yelling out again for good measure.

"I'm up!" Josh glared at me when he wrenched open the door.

"MORNING! I will see you at the mess hall for breakfast in fifteen minutes." I grinned, ignoring his glare skipped. I was always hyper if I had too much sleep and I was irritable if I had too little sleep.

Mess Hall

"Heya!" I greeted as Josh took a seat opposite me.

"You are too happy this morning." He grumbled.

"Ignore her. She is only happy because she had too much sleep. She is different when she has too little though." Simon replied, also taking a seat with us.

"Simon Hartwell, Head park Warden" Simon introduced himself.

"Josh Slate" Josh replied.

"You know me too well Simon." I grinned before munching on my beloved toast.

"Unfortunately." Simon answered but I knew that he was joking.

"All right! Off we go!" I said, getting up. Josh stood up as well and with a goodbye to Simon we started our day. Today, I was supposed to show him ropes of our gardener and warden duties.

**Where was she? I knew that she had not been able to complete her job of adding the bird nest ferns to my land so she should be coming here today to finish it but where is she? The sun has already risen hours ago.**

**I was hiding in the vegetation surrounding the metal entrance where the humans, where she will come in by. I was getting agitated and my pack could sense it too and were all giving me a wide berth, in fear of my anger. After a while more, someone entered through the entrance but from its scent, the human was not mine! This one was older male that practically reeked of fear. Not that I could blame him, he knew that we, the raptors were always well aware of our surroundings, our land and especially our possessions.**

**The human male started to walk deeper into the vegetations slowly, eyes constantly scanning around him of any of our presence. I turned around and made my way back the nest at the centre of the dense forest. The human was no interest of mine.**

"**Back so early brother?" one of my sisters, Tasha asked, looking up from watching her chicks, that were playing. I only grumbled in reply.**

"**Maybe she has been sent somewhere else like what mother said." She said.**

"**They better had not." I snapped, sitting down and was immediately swamped by my nephews and nieces. Not that I really minded, I loved them.**

**I spent the next few hours entertaining the chicks of my pack. By entertaining, I meant that I just sat there as they ran amok around and on me, pulling, tugging and even the occasional nipping. **

"**Dinner is coming!" My second brother, Lexus shouted. All the adults including myself ran to the feeding site where the humans will lower a whole four-legged prey for us to feast on. After gorging ourselves, we went back to the nest to feed the chicks and rest.**

The next day

Today, it was back to the Raptor enclosure to finish my job of planting the bird nest ferns, except this time around Josh was going in with me. According to Simon, it was to be Josh's first assignment and it will be a chance for him to learn how to survive the creature's, (Simon's words I quote, not mine) home.

"You got everything? Your protective personal equipment?" I asked Josh as we made our way to the entrance to the Raptor enclosure.

"Yea." Josh replied, looking a little green.

"It's alright. I was just like you when I first went in. Actually I even puked." I laughed. He only nodded, not trusting himself to talk. With a last chuckle, I scanned my card and opened the door, motioning for Josh to enter. He entered, immediately looking straight at the forest. I followed after him and closed the door, making sure that it was locked. Would not want a whole bunch of Raptors loose on the island; imagine the mayhem it would cause.

"Come one." I smiled kindly at Josh and led him deeper into the dense vegetation.

**I was at the waterhole near the nesting area, staring at the clear water and I was NOT sulking, no matter what my mother siblings and rest of the pack were saying. I was NOT sulking. I was just thinking of why my human did not come yesterday. Was she sick? Was she busy? Or heavens forbid, the other humans had ordered her away!**

**Suddenly, a familiar scent hit me; it was like earth with the sweet smell of some kind of flower. It was her scent! I barked in joy as I scrambled to my feet and ran towards my human's scent. As I got nearer and nearer, her scent became stronger but it was mixed with another scent, a more masculine scent that was mix of Sandalwood and earth. I growled at the mere thought of my human in contact with another male.**

**After a short run, I managed to find her as she and a human male who looked to be only a few years older than her, standing at a small clearing. They were preparing to start their work. I just hid myself and kept and eye on my human, making sure that the human male did not do anything.**

We had arrived at a small clearing that was suitable to plat about five of the ferns and went about preparing our tools but Josh was constantly eyeing the trees more than the tools and was going to end up injuring himself, spilling blood that would no doubt draw the raptors to us.

"Hey Josh. Here!" I said, as I tossed him piece of gum from my stash in my pocket.

"Thanks." He replied as he popped the stick into his mouth.

"No problemo. Just keep your eye more on the tools so that you don't cut yourself and attract the raptors." I grinned before also popping a stick of gum.

"Sure." Josh answered with a grin of his own. The two us then went ahead with what we were being paid for.

**The human male was constantly eyeing the trees, he was not stupid and I could smell his fear. Not that I cared though I was happy to note that my human was not scared but still cautious about her surroundings. My human told the male to keep his eye on his tools before he injured himself and draw our attention and even gave him a pink stick that he placed in his mouth.**

**She gave him food before she fed herself! She was acknowledging him to be her alpha! I growled loudly and that caught their attention as they turned to look at my direction. I was so angry that I made a rash move by stepping out of the trees and into the clearing. My human and the human male immediately stepped back and their hands went to their black weapon.**

OH MY GOD! The raptor in front of us was huge! He stood at about 1.9 meters and then add up the fact that it had a large mouth full of needle sharp teeth did not make him any friendlier. Josh and I were freaked out but unlike Josh I knew not to panic, as that would just overtake any rational thoughts.

"Don't make any sudden movements." I whispered to Josh, who the looks of it, was close to hyperventilating. He just nodded. I knew that this area was not under any surveillance so there was little hope of any rescue if the raptor decided to attack us.

I took a quick glance at the surroundings to make sure that there were no other raptors around us. When I could not spot any other raptors, I took a more detailed look at the raptor in front of us that was definitely pissed. The raptor was a beautiful copper colour with gold-coloured eyes, sharp claws and beautiful needle-sharp teeth, red and blue feathers on his head and red and blue stripes around his ankles. An alpha male, just perfect, how were we going to get out of this?

The raptor walked forward and stated to sniff Josh, who was so pale that I just had to wonder why has he not fainted. The raptor spent quite a bit of time huffing and puffing at Josh and when it was satisfied, it turned towards me. I kept extremely still as it gave me the same treatment that it gave Josh but I was not expecting it to head butt me to the side.

I fell on my side and the head went to sniff my pocket where my gum was located. Was it hungry? Maybe if I gave it gum, it would go away? Wait are they even allowed to eat gum?

"I don't think now is the time to be thinking about it's well-being." Josh hissed. Apparently I was thinking out loud.

"Right…" I whispered back, slowing reaching my hand into the pocket to retrieve the gum, not wanting to startle the raptor into taking a chunk of flesh from my arm or even worse the whole arm. Luckily, I managed to get the gum out without any harm to my person and pulled out a stick before holding it out carefully for the raptor. It too a quick sniff before opening its mouth, displaying its nice teeth that was a bit too close to my fingers for comfort and ate the gum.

**I went to smell the human male but he was of no threat to me so I went to my human. She however was a bit too close to the human male for my liking so I gently brushed her with my head. My light brush seemed to be a bit too strong and she fell to her side. **

**I was going to check on her for any injuries but a sweet smell from her thigh distracted me. I went to take a sniff and the sweetness was oddly appetizing. My human went to reach her front claws to her thigh and pulled out a purple coloured thing. She then from the package pulled out a pink coloured stick, identical to the one that she gave the human male. It was food and she was offering it to me! Did that mean that she saw me as an alpha male too? **

**Anyway, main point was that she was offering me food and I was going to take it as it meant that I saw her as a female of my pack. The pink thing tasted very sweet and was hard to chew, it was sticky and stuck to my teeth but I continued to chew and swallowed it so as to not upset my human.**

I really hope that raptor stomach was able to digest gum otherwise the scientists of the island will have my head. Luckily after the Raptor swallowed the gum, it seemed happier as he cooed at me. I slowly raised myself up to my knees and tried to make my way back to Josh. 'TRIED' being the keyword here, as the raptor nudged me when I tried to make any inclination to move back to Josh.

Somehow, I had the gut feeling that the raptor would not attack me and decided to get back to work.

"Josh. I know this sounds crazy and all but stand up and let's get back to planting." I whispered since I was not sure if any loud noises would irritate the raptor into attacking.

"Are you nuts?" Josh hissed back, " I don't want to die."

"Fine. I'll get up first. After you'll stand up too." I answered and stood up slowly, keeping an eye on the raptor that was staring intently at me. He made no move to attack and actually chirped when I stood up straight. I turned to look at Josh, who after a moments hesitation, stood up as well.

The raptor turned its head sharply and barked at Josh who freaked out and backed into a tree but the raptor made no move to attack him.

"Down boy. I warned, not sure if the raptor would listen to me but to my surprise and Josh's relief, the raptor actually listened to me and looked back at me.

"Okay…now that was weird but let's get back to work." I said, picking up my tools and went back to dig a hole to plant one of the ferns though I kept and eye on the raptor. They were one of the most intelligent animals on the planet that used tactics to capture their prey, how was I to know if this was one of their techniques. Josh only joined me after waiting a whole ten minutes.

The raptor was like a big dog that only watched what we were doing but did not make any inclination to attack. Actually, it even followed us to all the other spots that we went to plant the ferns but did not attack at all, just plain curiosity. As the sun was setting and feeding time was drawing near, Josh and I had finished out jobs and walked towards the exit with the raptor in tow.

"How are you going to explain this to the uppers?" Josh whispered to me.

"Don't know. You think if I said that I fed it gum, they would believe me?" I asked back.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Josh replied.

"So do I." I answered. We reached the exit and the raptor seemed to know that it could not follow us into the opening and kept to the trees as Josh and I exited the enclosure. Josh heaved a sigh of relief and ran down the hallway but I could not help but turn around to see the raptor in eyeing me in the vegetation. I smiled and waved at it before following after Josh.

**My human seemed to understand that I meant her no harm and she slowly stood after talking to the human male. I chirped in happiness when she stood up and I saw that she did not have any injuries from when she fell. The male also slowly got up and I barked at him since I did not acknowledge him but my human shouted at me but I heard the warning in her words. I was not going to listen after all I was the alpha male but the fear the male was giving off was enough for me to confirm that he was not a threat, so I left him be.**

**My human picked up one of her weird tools and stared on her work again though she did continue to keep an eye on me. The human male only joined her after a while. I patiently watched and waited as they dug the dirt and plant the ferns. I even followed them until they finished and dinner time was almost here. They then walked towards the exit of the forest and I followed them, determined to spend time with my human.**

**My mother's warning came back to me as we approached the entrance where I knew the other humans could spot me. So I reluctantly remained in the cover of the forest as my human and the male exited. The male ran off but my human turned back to smile and waved to me. Oh how happy that made me. I watched as she walked off and even remained standing there until I heard the barking calls of my pack, informing me that dinner was here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Thank you very very much to the people who read my story and reviewed it. This may sound weird but this is the most number of reviews that I have ever received. **

**Onwards with the story and please enjoy. A gentle reminder is that I do not own Jurassic Park only the OCs.**

It has been four days since the Raptor enclosure incident; so far there has been no reports on a dead or sick Alpha male raptor so I guess the gum I gave it was digestible. Thank heavens; otherwise I would have lost my head or even my job. However, Josh and I have not been back to the enclosure as we were sent to do a major clean up of the triceratops enclosure that required two days and we spent the next two days recovering. Here is what happened;

According to Josh, he preferred the triceratops to the raptors but I did not agree. They were a bunch of oversized scary cats that jumped at every little sound and movement; this made them very unpredictable and even more dangerous to work with them around but that is only my thinking. I preferred to work in the raptor enclosure because they were sort of predictable in a sense if you catch my drift.

"Hey Rae!" a voice shouted.

"What?" I replied, turning to find Josh, standing about four meters away, stroking a baby triceratops. Oh shoot! That was one of the worse thing that he could do.

"Josh, quit touching the baby and get back here before mama triceratops sees you." I hissed.

"He is really cute, well from up close." Josh said, totally ignoring me.

"Yea. He is really cute but get back here before his mama sees you and get really pissed." I hissed again.

"Its alright. This little guy's mama is over there grazing with the rest of the herd." Josh replied, oblivious to the baby mama walking towards us and boy did she not look happy.

"You idiot. Run for your freaking life!" I yelled as the mama triceratops broke into a charge. Josh turned behind and saw her charging towards him and immediately ran.

"Ah!" He yelled, running like the wind towards me. Mama Triceratops was adamant on getting rid of ant threat to her baby so she ended up chasing us both around the enclosure. Josh, the genius had run straight for me, which meant that I ended being one of mama's targets too.

"If we get out of this shit alive, I am going to strangle you Josh!" I shouted, leaping over a fallen log.

"I said I was sorry." Josh shouted back, running besides me. Mama Triceratops was nipping at our heels.

"Less talking and more running!" I yelled.

Let's just say that the whole chase lasted about a full fifteen almost twenty minutes before Mama caught up with us and sent us both flying through the enclosure into a tree. Luckily for us, all the shouting and chaos attracted the attention of the other wardens and they saved us before Mama could do us any more bodily harm. Josh suffered with a fractured left rib, sprained left ankle and a few scrapes and bruises while I managed to receive a fractured right rib, sprained left shoulder and a few scrapes and bruises.

Both of us ended being lectured by Simon who was spitting mad and we were both ordered to take two days off to recover slightly before coming back for work. We had spent the next two days, goofing around the dorms and learning more about one another. I learnt that Josh had just went through a messy break up with his girlfriend of five years, the reason for why he had came here to work. He learnt that I was an orphan and was unofficially adopted by Hammond.

Now that the two days were over and we had to report back for work. Simon was more than happy to get us back because apparently within the past four days, the male alpha raptor had dug up almost a quarter of the plants in it's enclosure and I was the one that had to repair everything. It was apparently part of my punishment for not stopping Josh from petting the baby triceratops. Josh was sent to prune the tress in the brachiosaurus enclosure as his punishment since he was the new guy.

"See ya Josh. You owe me." I waved bye to Josh as we went our separate ways from greenhouse 1. We had gone there to collect our tools and stuff.

"Whatever you say Squirt." Josh replied with a wave of his own.

Every sudden movement I made still hurt but I could not take anymore hours sitting around doing nothing. With a sigh, I scanned my card and stepped into the raptor enclosure.

**I was 'this' close to attacking the entrance that the humans use to enter my home so that I could go find my human. She had not come back since from that day when she gave me food. It has been four days since! Where was she?**

**I had dug up as many plants as possible in hopes of the other humans to send my human in to replant everything but for the past four days none of the humans that entered to fix my mess was my human! **

"**Where was my human!" I roared.**

"**You know Brother. Talking to yourself, if I am not wrong is a sure sign of madness." An irritating, familiar voice interrupted my monologue. I turned to face my eldest brother, Tama. He was the kind of brother that would help you if he felt like it but his main aim is to tease you like mad.**

"**What do you want Tama?" I growled.**

"**Now now little Brother, I was just sent here by mother on behalf of the pack to inform you that Lynn spotted your human enter the forest." Tama grinned; with I know something that you don't grin. **

"**Whatever." I snarled before running off into the forest. I knew that if I had shown any form of happiness in front of Tama, he would poke fun at me even more but inside I was giddy with happiness.**

**I ran through my forest until I caught her scent and followed it to find here already at work, repairing the mess that I had created. I wondered if she still remembered me and took a big risk by stepping out of the cover of the vegetations. She turned around very fast, alert but I noticed that she winced. **

**Was she injured? In pain? I then noticed that she had pieces of white stuck to her face, arms and even legs. When I looked even closer, I could see more white under wrapped around her shoulder and chest. She was injured! I bet you that it was that human male's fault and growled loudly. I must have frightened my human as she took step back, so I quickly cooed at her, trying to assure her that I meant her no harm. **

**She stared at me for a little while before she released a sigh of relief and went back to her work though still keeping an eye on me. Not that I was complaining, I was just happy enough to be able to spend some quality time with her without any interference.**

I was just starting on my first plant when suddenly; something stepped out from the vegetation behind me. I immediately turned around, wincing and saw a raptor. It growled loudly and I took a step back, not wanting to get attacked. If I did though, I wonder which one would have been more painful? Death by a raptor or by a triceratops?

The raptor than cooed after growling. Was it bi-polar or something? Make up your mind, scary or friendly! I used this chance to take a closer look at the Raptor and recognized it as the one from the last time. I released a sigh of relief, as I sort of knew that this guy was a friendly one and the last time it did not attempt to harm me in any way. 'Last time' being the key word here, who knows if it will attack me this time round so I stared at it for any inclination that it was going to attack me.

After a while, I decided to trust the raptor and went back to work but still kept and eye on it, just in case it changed its mind. The raptor just stood there before settling down and watched me work. Weird fella, if you ask me. I continued to work until I felt a little hungry, so I took out my handy gum.

I was just going to pop it into my mouth when I saw the Raptor stare at the gum in my hand. Being the kind soul that I was, I took a stick and offered it to the raptor. It quickly stood up and walked forward and took the gum. I also ate one and watched with interest as the raptor happily, if I was not seeing things, ate the gum and looked back at me.

"You want another one?" I asked, offering another stick. The raptor took it and this time settled even nearer to me. I don't know why but I did not fear this raptor, it was acting like a huge dog, only that it also came with pointy teeth and a really intelligent brain. I could not help but laugh out loud when I saw that the gum had stuck the raptor's jaws together and it was struggling to open its mouth. It looked at me and I swear that I could see the hurt in its eyes.

"I am sorry. It just that you look so cute." I hiccupped, stifling my laughter and stretched out my hand to help pry its jaw open. I know, I surprised even myself when I did that. When its jaw was free, the raptor licked my hand.

"Your welcome." I smiled at it, guessing that it was its own way of saying thank you, "Well how about I get back to work now. You can stay if you promise not to bite me."

I went back to work after warning the raptor and it did stay where it was. Now that was both cute and weird at the same time.

**I watched as my human went about with her task, after a while she took out the purple thing, like the last time. Food! Did she hunt before coming here? I stared at the purple thing, remembering its taste and I suppose my human noticed my staring as she offered me a pink stick.**

**I was so happy that she was offering me food and took it. The sweet taste of the pink stick matched the happiness that I was feeling. I was sharing a meal in a sense with my human without any unwanted interference. I swallowed the pink stick and looked back at my human, who offered me another pink stick. **

**This time, I took the piece and settled myself slightly nearer to her. My human did not seem to mind and warned me not to bite her, like I would, before going back to her work. I just watched as usual and followed her along until the sun was starting to set and I knew that it was time for her to go. **

**I went to send her off at the entrance but I was not worried, I knew and I sincerely hoped that she would be back tomorrow since she still had not finished repairing the mess that I had created. Just like the last time, she turned back and waved to me before disappearing out of sight. **

**I happily went back to the nests to wait for the other humans to give us dinner.**

"**You look happier." My mother stated when she saw me.**

"**Yes, I am." I answered, "Though was it really necessary to have sent Tama to inform me of my human's entrance."**

"**Tama was the only one that volunteered to go inform you since you have not been very pleasant these four days." Mother informed me.**

"**I suppose I have not been." I grinned.**

"**Glad you know that yourself son." She replied.**

The raptor did not bother me at all through out my stay there today, he followed me as I went from place to place to repair the damage that he had caused to the plants. Maybe he knew that he was the reason why I had so much damage to fix and he was sorry so he follows me, watches me work and even send me off from his enclosure.

Like the last time, when I left, I turned and saw the raptor standing still within the vegetation, watching me. So I smiled at it and waved to it before walking away. Now was the time to go find Josh and make him treat me to a snack or two from the vending machines located within the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Happy New Year! I wish all of you the best year of your lives!**

**Once again Thank you all of those that reviewed my Story. For those that asked what was the name of the main male raptor, well this chapter will finally reveal it. There was one of the reviewers who asked why the raptors did not try to escape, well, they know that if they escape, they would have to get past the electrical fences that surround the enclosure and even if they do, they need some form of cover like a storm or something to achieve this.**

**Time to go to the story. Reminder, I do not own Jurassic Park, only the Ocs.**

The rest of the week flew by and I had spent them in the Raptor enclosure repairing the mess that the male Alpha raptor had created. Funny thing was that over that period of time, I believe that I had become his friend. He would be waiting at the door when I entered, spent the whole day following me around and would even send me off at the end of the day.

During the time that we spent together, he never even made a single move to harm me and even helped me out a few times by handing me tools and helping me dig holes. I gradually started to see the raptor as a friend and no longer feared him at all, I trusted him to help me watch out for the other raptors as I worked. I even named him! He is now called Sorin and responds whenever I called him.

I never told anyone about my new friendship with the raptor, not even Josh since his first encounter with Sorin was not exactly very friendly. Anyway, today was a very important day as Hammond was going to arrive with his very first batch of guests that he personally invited to be the first to explore Jurassic Park. From what I recalled, his guests consisted of the professor Alan Grant, his fellow colleague, a lawyer, a mathematician and Hammond's own grandchildren, Tim and Alex.

Simon wanted Josh and I to take care of Tim and Alex when they arrived until they went on the tour with the rest of their grandpa's guest the next day. So now, Josh and I were on our way to the helipad to pick up the kids, who had just arrived.

"Hello. You guys must be Tim and Alex. I am Rae and this guy here is Josh. We will be your guides till your grandfather arrives later on in the evening." I smiled in welcome.

"I think you are scaring them." Josh whispered to me when I was ignored by the two kids in front of me. I 'accidently' stepped on his toes as the four of us boarded the jeep and made our way to the visitors' centre.

We spent the whole afternoon following the hyperactive Tim, who had insisted on exploring the whole of the visitors' museum. Alex just followed behind her brother quietly, not really interested and a little scared. Finally, Arnold radioed us to tell us to bring the children back to the main entrance of the visitors' centre as Hammond has arrived with his guests.

Tim and Alex flew into Hammond's arms when they spotted him, Josh and I stood at the side, unsure how to act in front of he guest but Hammond saved us as he started to introduce us to them one by one.

"My dear Gentlemen and Lady. I present to you my two Gardeners and assistant park wardens. This strong man here is Josh while this cute little lady here is Rae." Hammond said with a wide smile. Me cute? Well that's a first. No one had called me that before.

"Hello" The whole group greeted. Hammond invited them to tea before he started the brief tour on the history of the park. Josh and I were allowed to go back to our duties, so we went to take a stock check of the four green houses located throughout the whole island. After we were done, we went for dinner and retired for the day. Tomorrow was a big day, as everything had to be in working order for the very first tour of Jurassic Park.

"**Your human is really something eh Brother. Nailing your name in one try." Lexus laughed from where he sat opposite me. We were both at the watering hole watching the chicks play around in the shallows while their mothers went off for some quality time together after dinner.**

"**She really named you Sorin? Are you sure she is not part raptor?" Lucas asked.**

"**Don't be stupid Lucas, she is definitely human. She practically smells like one." Lexus answered, "Unless there is something wrong with your nose."**

"**My sense of smell is perfectly fine. Plus I was just asking!" Lucas fake glared at his elder brother.**

"**Would you to shut up! I am trying to think here." I snapped.**

"**Of?" Lexus asked, grinning.**

"**His human, like duh!" Lucas shouted.**

"**I know that you freak. I was just trying to tease him." Lexus snapped back.**

"**No you two noisy loudmouths. Can't you feel it? A huge storm is coming!" I barked.**

"**Oooo… Storm, you're talking about the escape plan right?" Lexus asked.**

"**Yes. When the storm hits, probably around this time or slightly later tomorrow, we will make our escape from this caged forest." I explained slowly for my two elder brothers.**

"**Then Freedom!" Lucas shouted.**

"**Won't the humans come after us?" Lexus questioned.**

"**Of course but we will kill them if necessary." I answered.**

"**How about your human? When we escape, you can't see her anymore." Lucas pointed out.**

"**Don't worry, she will be coming along with us." I smirked, thinking about how I would finally have my human constantly with me.**

"**I said it before when you first met her and I will say it again now. You are OBSEESED!" Lucas screamed. **

" **I am NOT obsessed!" I yelled back, sweeping my tail to trip him into the water. The look on his face when he hit the water had both Lexus and I laughing so hard that we too slipped and fell into the water.**

"Rae! Wake up and open this door right now!" A loud voice shouted as some idiot pounded on my door. I cursed as I threw my blanket aside and got up and went to throw open the door.

"What!" I growled, I was unable to get any sleep last night when I had a sudden allergy attack from who knows what I ate. My whole body had itched the whole night and I had stayed up the whole night scratching.

"Wow, you look like shit." Josh greeted, making me growl even lower.

"What is it you want?" I snapped.

"Simon wants us to meet him at the control centre in half and hour. Thought you might want to know." Josh answered with a smile.

"Argh! I'll see you there." I yawned, slamming the door shut before going to get ready for the day.

Half and hour later, Josh and I stood in front of Simon who gave us a briefing on the important points of the tour before sending us on our way. I went to the raptor enclosure for some last minute checks while Josh went to the triceratops enclosure.

After waiting for about half a day, the tour group with Hammond arrived at the Raptor enclosure, just in time for feeding time.

"Hello Boss, Doctor Grant and the rest of you'll. You guys are just in time for the raptors' dinner time." I greeted as Simon came up with his precious gun.

"Thanks. Ellie and I have been looking forward to seeing how the raptors hunt and feed." Doctor Grant said.

"Then you are in for a treat Doctor." I grinned.

We all made our way to the viewing gallery as the rest of the other workers, prepared to lower a cow into the enclosure. Doctor Grant started to ask some questions but before I could answer, Simon cut in and answered them for me.

I had seen the raptors feed quite a few times before but I was not really used to it. It was just plain weird still but I guess survival means just about eating anything.

"That's was awesome." Doctor Grant said after everything was over.

"I am glad you liked it doctor. Now how about we head for dinner before you al head out on the tour." Hammond said, as he started to lead his guests away. Simon said I was dismissed, so I went back to the dorms and back to bed after grabbing a quick dinner with Josh and some other people who had also just gotten off from work.

**The storm was getting nearer and I could not wait for it to hit, so that my pack and I could escape our confined forest. More importantly, so that I could go get my human. I could smell her scent if I breathed in deep enough, she was near, most likely above the forest looking down at us with the rest of the humans, that I could smell.**

**Dinner was served and my pack and I ate our fill in preparation for our escape. Soon my human, soon I will have you and I have no intention of letting you go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I had to fast-forward the story a little. Anyway, read on and enjoy but keep in mind that I do not own Jurassic Park only the OCs.**

"**Oh come one! Hurry up and rain!" Lucas whined.**

"**Oh quit your whining. How old do you think you are?" My mother lectured.**

"**I am embarrassed that you are even my brother." Tasha said "Kids when you all grow up don't learn from you uncle Lucas."**

"**Hey!" Lucas growled, " I'm the perfect adult Raptor for them to idolize."**

**At the moment, Lynn, a young female snorted. Lucas turned to glare her and the two started to argue back and forth. I swear, as entertaining as it is to watch those two argue, the rest of the pack would rather the two admit that they have feelings for one another and mate.**

"**You're pretty quiet over there little bro." Tama looked over at my direction.**

"**I'm enjoying the free entertainment that the couple is supplying us and patiently waiting for the storm." I answered simply.**

"**Sure little bro." Lexus smirked in my direction, "You sure you are not thinking of your human." **

**I did not answer but chucked a pebble at both my elder brothers. Unfortunately, I missed both my mark.**

At the visitor centre

"Off you all go. Have fun." Hammond waved goodbye to his guests as they went to board the automatic jeeps of the tour.

"We will keep in contact with you all through the radios in the jeeps." Simon informed.

The two men watched as the two jeeps started to move forward, officially starting the first ever visitor tour of Jurassic Park.

An hour later

"Where is Denise?" Arnold shouted, vainly trying to un-hack the missing computer genius's computer but was unsuccessful. Hammond was worriedly staring at the screen that monitors the cameras installed in the jeep. A major storm had hit the island and has short-circuited the whole system that ran Jurassic park.

"I'll go see if he at the vending machines. If not I will radio Josh and Rae." Simon said, picking up his trusty gun and exited the room.

"Damn it!" Arnold cursed, banging the keyboard. On the screen was the missing dude's mocking face.

"How long more do we have?" Hammond asked in a low voice.

"Probably another half and hour before the reserve generators also shut down and we loose all electricity." Arnold answered.

"Find Denise before then! I will not have the dinosaurs running loose on this island with all my guests out there." Hammond said firmly.

"Sure thing boss." Arnold replied, trying his luck with the from this point onwards, labeled 'evil' computer.

Hammond looked back at the monitor that was showing his guests worried and his grandchildren's scared faces.

Dorm

Josh Slate was still not asleep after despite having gotten off work earlier, he had a more important thing to do. He had to write an apology letter to his girlfriend. He had not meant to have cheated and lied to her. That had lead to her breaking up with him after five happy years together. However, he was too scared to talk to her face to face or was it his ego that was stopping him. Whatever it was, he was going to write her a letter and ask her to forgive him.

"Argh! It's too mushy." He cried as he chucked the 1000th letter that he had tried to write ever since the first week that he had came to this island to work. Sighing, he leant back against his chair. Suddenly, his radio came to life and Simon's voice came over interrupted with lots of static but he managed to get the gist of it.

He got up, collected his equipment, grabbed a raincoat and left his room to make join in the search for the missing computer genius. Unknown to him, his friend next door was still fast asleep with a pair of earphones plugged into her ears. The radio message had gone unheard.

Raptor enclosure

**Finally the storm had hit the island, but we now had a problem. The fence that surrounded the whole forested are was electrical and we could not cross. **

"**Ow! Well we did not see that coming." Lucas complained, as he had been the first one to try to get pass the fence but ended up getting a small shock instead.**

"**What do we do now son?" my mother asked, looking at me.**

"**We wait." I answered, I don't now why I said that but my gut feeling was telling me that the electricity would be off soon. After another tense thirty minutes that felt like forever, I nodded at Lynn who picked up a twig and threw it at the fence. **

**When the twig hit the fence and was not fried, everyone cheered. Quickly and swiftly, we dug a hole through the metal fence and made our long anticipated escape. We ran through the surroundings cautiously, we weren't stupid. We knew that there were other dinosaurs like the T-rex on the island and they were free, along with us. We had to quickly mark our territory and set up a new nesting area. **

**After running through an unknown forested area, I found the place perfect to use as our nesting site, there was plenty of prey in the area and water was available nearby. I barked orders for everyone to settle down but still be cautious for any intruders. **

"**Mother. I will go scent mark our territory and go find my human." I said to my mother.**

"**Alright. Come back soon." My mother replied. I nodded before running off into the thick vegetation again. I quickly scent marked the tress, bushes and logs with the end of my tail to mark the whole area as mine so that most intruders, with the occasional exception of the T-rex, will keep away. **

**With that done, I lifted my head and inhaled deeply. I sorted the whole mess of scents and was able to pinpoint my human's scent. With a smile, I took off in her direction. I just could not wait to introduce her to the rest of my family and pack.**

Control centre

"We're too late." Hammond said in a hushed voice.

"Sorry about that boss." Arnold said.

"No. It is not your fault. Where is Rae?" Hammond asked.

"I radioed her as well but I guess the brat is still asleep." Simon answered.

"Simon, Josh, go bring back by my guests and grandchildren please. On your way, go call Rae as well." Hammond instructed. The half and hour time period was over and the dinosaurs of Jurassic Park were on the loose.

"Yes sir." Josh answered.

" Don't worry sir. We will bring them back safe and sound." Simon assured Hammond as he and Josh turned to leave the room.

Dorm

I was having a weird dream of my past. I was running along candy land with a piece of chocolate as my guide and I was still thinking of a plan of how to eat my delicious guide. Everything there was very sweet smelling and it was very sunny, it was as close as paradise to me when suddenly it started to rain. Funny thing was that this rain was very smelly, it smelt like rotten meat.

'What?" I groaned, opening my eyes slowly and came face to face with a raptor.

"Ah!" I screamed, backing away quickly, banging my head against the wall. The raptor had also been startled by my suddenly scream and backed away, tripping over the carpeting of my floor.

I quickly grabbed the closest thing to me for protection, threw it at the raptor and reached for my gun that was located at my bedside table. I aimed my gun at the raptor but did not fire. The raptor recovered from its own introduction to the floor and stood back up looking straight at me.

"Okay… I am officially still in Lala land because there is a raptor in my room." I muttered to myself, when I noticed that the raptor in front of me was Sorin. He tilted his head cutely, as if trying to understand what I was saying.

"Owiee…" I whined as I rubbed the sore spot on the back of my head, placing the gun down.

"Okay that hurts so this is not a dream. There is really a raptor in my room. Wow." I said to myself, ignoring the fact that Sorin was watching me with curiosity. Oh crap! There is a raptor in my room! How did he get in here?

"Why are you here?" I asked Sorin, "Wait! Scratch that how did you even get out of your cage?"

If I was expecting an answerer, I could forget about it as all Sorin did was stare at me like I was some crazy idiot.

"Oh forget it. Don't answerer. I need to get you back in before anyone finds out that you escaped." I said to Sorin, "Wait here, I'll freshen up first."

I climbed out of bed and went to the washroom closing the door so that I could not peep. Wait, what was I talking about? He is a raptor but well, a 'he' nonetheless. Oh well.

**I took ten minutes to reach this huge thing that I believe is the human's nesting area. I cautiously made my inside, unsure if there were any other human inside. I had little difficulty locating my human's nest but a wall of grey blocked me.**

**I thought of ramming through the wall but that would no doubt attract unwanted attention so I looked a little closer at this stupid obstacle. I then noticed that there was a sliver rod attached to the grey wall and I stuck out a claw hand to press it down gently. **

**Yes! Success! The grey wall opened at one side and I could enter my human's nesting site. Inside, it was pretty large with many weird things that I could see no use of. My human was in one corner of this square shaped nesting site in her nest that really looked very soft. There were no other nest in site and that made me very happy and worried at the same time. She had no male with her but where was her family? Why weren't they sharing a nesting site with her?**

**Pushing those thoughts aside, I went closer to where my human slept and she had these two thin long snake-like things attached to her ear. What was that? (AN: Those are earphones and it is connected to a IPod) I stood over her, watching her sleep when she suddenly woke up and screamed. Startled, I stepped back but tripped on the weird floor and fell. **

**When I got up, my human had her black weapon pointed straight at me. I could not blame her, I had sacred her. After she had taken a good look at me, she sighed, placed down her weapon before rubbing the back of her head. I guess I had accidentally hurt her. Sorry.**

**She then started to talk to herself and I was wondering why. Where is this Lala land? She was dreaming of me? After her monologue, she started to ask me questions but how was I to answer her and make her understand why I was here? She then asked me to stay in her nest while she went to a small alcove and I heard splashing of water.**

**I looked at her nesting site in closer detail and saw that black box that she used to talk with the other humans. I went to sniff it and pushed it about with my claws when it accidentally fell off the weird rock (AN: It's a table) onto the ground. The sound that it gave off had my human come running back in. Oops.**

I was just finishing up when I heard a crash, so I went out and saw my radio on the floor with Sorin standing with a guilty look on his face. With a sigh, I went over and picked it up. I checked it and found that its signal receiver was slightly damaged. Oh well, I could go have it checked after I send Sorin back to this enclosure.

I looked out of the window and saw that it was storming outside, so I pulled out my standard issued jungle print rain coat and threw it over my usual attire (Vest, Jungle shorts and jungle shirt). I collected my personal protective gear and went to open the door.

"Let's go Sorin." I said, looking at the raptor in my room.

**She was willing to leave with me? I could not believe my luck! My human was actually going to walk out of the door with me on her own free will. I had actually been prepared to have to drag her out of her nest back into the forest but it seems that I had been over thinking too much.**

**I was not one to complain right now when my human was being to cooperative so when she said 'let's go', I stalked past her quickly so that I could show her the way to my pack's new nesting site. My home. Our home.**


	6. Not a chapter

**AN: I am really grateful for all the reviews that i have received so far. I am really enjoying writing my stories but as they say, all good things come to and end. I do not want to say this but school term starts again and I am afraid I would not have the time to update for about 2 mths plus unless I have free time during the weekends. Tutorials, Projects, lectures and notes will be dominating my life! NO! So I have to ask of all you, to please bear with me. Updates will be either on hiatus or extremely slow.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Hiya. I'm back after my first week of school and is currently swimming through a whole pile of projects. I have a 8 minute long Japanese script, a full report on my problem solving techniques project and a 5 min long speech on intelligent animals: Parrots. All by this Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Best part of all, is that they are still not complete, I only have the drafts.**

**Note to Spinosarus 666: I don't mind. **

**Note to All: Thanks for the reviews**

**Anyway, onwards with the story but just remember that I do not own Jurassic Park, only the OCs. I am very sorry but this will be a short chapter. It's all can come up with now.**

It was ten plus at night, the weather was just horrible, this storm is a killer! I could barely make out what was one metre in front of me! Gripping my hood above my head, I forced my way blindly while trying not to get blown away by the gushing winds. Sorin was walking besides me; the weather did not seem to bother him at all. Lucky dog, well raptor in this case.

Finally, we reached the cross-junction that lead to either the visitors' centre& staff centre or the carnivores'' enclosures or the open enclosures where we house the herbivores like the triceratops.

"Alright. Come on, we are almost there Sorin." I shouted over the pounding rain and winds. I headed to the left towards the carnivores' enclosures when suddenly Sorin blocked my path.

"What? Sorin now ain't the time to play or anything. Let's get you home and me back to bed." I said but he did not budge. I tried to go around him but was stopped by his tail.

"Sorin! I'm being serious here! You can't stay outside here! Let's get you home!" I yelled, getting a little irritated. I made to step around him but this time he grabbed me with his teeth and threw me gently towards the right path, towards the open enclosures.

"Shit! Come one Sorin, I'm in no mood to play with you or the triceratops. Let me pass and get you home." I snapped, sitting up, my mood getting from bad to worse. Sorin just stared back hard at me before pointing his head towards the open enclosures.

"No! You CANNOT go there!" I yelled but it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears because suddenly I found myself being dragged by the leg. Crap!

"Hey Sorin! No! Let go! Now! Oi! Shoot! My radio!" I yelled and scramble to get back my radio but Sorin was stronger and I ended but being dragged away with no means of calling for help. I mean let's face it. Even if I did scream until my lungs and throat bled, no one would be able to hear me over this crazy storm. So I let myself get dragged away.

Of course not! I struggled but Sorin had a good grip on my pants, I got smacked in the face like a billion times by the vegetation, knocked my head and arms on about the same amount fallen logs and small pebbles. I kicked and struggled but that just ended up with me getting more bruises. Then as sudden as he had grabbed me, he stopped.

"Owwiee…" I groaned, trying to get myself into order when I noticed that we were not alone. Joining us were a whole bunch of other raptors. Oh Crap. I was about to become dinner.

**My Human was hilariously trying to keep her footing as we walked towards our new home. I would admit that the weather was not very friendly but I was as happy as I could ever be. My human was actually willing to follow me to our new home. I was so exhilarated that I did not notice that my human was heading towards the enclosure. When I did, I quickly cut her off.**

**However, she did not seem to be very pleased about that and asked me to move aside. So cute! Did she think that we were still going to stay in that hellhole when we can be out here in a more open space! When she tried to move pass me, I stuck out my tail to block her path. Could she not tell that this was not the direction that I wanted her to take but she just got angrier and shouted at me to stop playing. I threw her gently in the correct direction, trying to tell her that I had not intention to play right now. Why would she ever think that? Unless… she was actually going to…**

**I could not believe it! My human did not actually want to go with me. She thought that I had just simply escaped from the large metal cage and now she was going to bring me back there! Was she going to leave me once she brought me back there? I could not take it anymore and lunged forward, grabbing a whole of her leg and took off in the direction of the new nests. I ignored her cries of protest. I did not want to hear anything; all I knew was that I was not going to let her go.**

**It took about ten minutes to reach the nest. Our entrance caught everyone's attention and they all crowded around here, curiously and some even cautiously. My human slowly recovered from my less than polite treatment, but I had no choice, and she took a look around her before shouting and backing away from the people surrounding her.**

F***! Oh bloody crap! Where was my gun? I fumbled while keeping my eyes on the raptors that had surrounded me. Oh what a genius I was to think that I could make friends with a raptor! My gun! It was not there! My blood ran cold, oh crap, I was in deep shit right now. I sincerely hope that my death would be fast and painless. I am sorry for all the pranks and things that I will not be able to do now.

I sat there with my eyes crunched for what felt like an eternity for the feeling of needle sharp needles to pierce through my flesh but it never happened. Cautiously, I opened them to see that circle of raptors had went about to do their own things, like tend to their chick. Ooo….okaaaaaaay… I was so not expecting that. What ever happened to cold-blooded hunters?

I blinked a few times to make sure that I was not dreaming but everything was as real as I was seeing it. The raptors were all not bothered by my presence and Sorin was with another raptor, the female alpha by her appearance. Now was like the best time for me to get away before they change their mind and decided that I was dinner. I did not get up and tried to crawl back into the surrounding vegetation.

Slowly does it, I kept repeating in my mind. I was almost there when suddenly there was a loud thump behind me and I was dragged backwards. I screamed and kicked out managed to land a hit. I quickly scrambled up and made a mad dash into the forest.

**Why was she closing her eyes? Was she scared? That must be the reason why, I mean she was reeking of fear, not that I could blame her, my pack were all crowding around her. I gave my pack a hard stare and they all backed off, save for my mother who called me aside as she wanted to talk to me.**

"**Yes mother?" I asked.**

"**I see you had to drag her here." She said.**

"**Yea. She was not so willing." I ground out, thinking back to how she wanted to lead me back to the cage.**

"**How do you plan to integrate her into this life? She will surely try to run away, back to her own kind," She asked. I was going to answer her that I truthfully did not know how, when I noticed that my human was crawling away. I leapt behind her and grabbed her but she kicked me to my surprise and I let go. That was when she got up and made a run for it.**

"**Well. That was interesting. Looks like you would have your claws full with her, little bro." Tama smirked while the rest of the pack all tried to hide their amusement, well Lucas and Lexus where the only two exceptions.**

"**I know!" I growled, before running off to get back my human.**

With Simon and Josh

"Where the heck is she?" Josh asked, as they stood at the porch of the dorms. They had just gone in to call Rae but she was nowhere to be found. Simon just shrugged his shoulder as he stared at their surroundings. Who knew what was out there now since the dinosaurs where all free to roam. What was that over there? Simon walked forwards to investigate.

"Do you think any of the dinosaurs got her?" Josh turned to ask his current companion but found the spot empty and the said person was bending over something on the ground out in the rain.

"What's that?" Josh asked worriedly, as he also went forward. When Simon stood back up to face him. He saw what was hanging from his hand and he felt his blood run cold. Rae's radio.

"Oh …cr…crap! You…you don't think.." Josh stuttered, unable to finish his sentence at the thought of his friend being dead.

"Who knows." Simon replied gravely, "we better hurry up and pick up the others." Josh nodded, rubbing his eyes before hurrying after his friend.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Heyo! I can't believe that I actually had time to write this chapter this week! The next three days are full of tests and projects but I still have time to add another chapter but it will be a very short one. Sorry about that but this is all I have time for now.**

**I can't believe it is going to be Chinese New Year again! It's so fast and this year it is the year of the Rabbit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, only the OCs.**

" Is there a bloody f***ing sign on my back that says 'CHASE ME! I'm HUMAN'?" I shouted, as I ran as fast as my short legs could take me. People out there that still remember me; you might not know me anymore, unless someone tells this T-rex at my tail to leave me alone!

How the heck did I manage to have all the good luck, note the sarcasm, from running away from Sorin and his pack to being chased by Mama Triceratop **(AN: Remember her?) **to being chased by a T-rex? Someone up there must really love me. I really don't know for how long I have been running for dear life but I can't take it anymore. My muscles are protesting and my heart is going to jump right out of my chest soon.

"Shoot!' I cursed as I fell. The ground was muddy and the rain pelting down was not helping in visibility. I scrambled to get up but it was too late. I felt myself being picked up by those giant jaws and I screamed my lungs out, struggling to escape. Suddenly, a ripping sound filled the air and I dropped back down onto the hard, muddy ground.

Not skipping a beat, I made a mad dash for the dense vegetation and hid among it. Once hidden, I took a look at the T-rex and saw that it had my raincoat hanging from its mouth and it was ripped into two. I kept very quiet and still until the T-rex noticed that I, its dinner had pulled a Houdini. It disappeared back into the trees after giving an angry roar.

I lay on the ground, not caring that my clothes were going to be muddy and wet. I panted hard realizing the situation that I was currently in. One, all the dinosaurs were on the loose. Two, I was out here in the park with no idea where I was. Three, it was storming and I had nothing except my clothes with me.

Groaning, I sat back up contemplating my choices and decided to try to find a shelter from the storm and then when the skies cleared, I would try to find my way back to the visitors' centre. I slowly got up and started my search for a shelter.

I walked and walked for what felt like an eternity without a single sense of where I was going. Finally, I found a cave near the waterfall and rushed inside, out of the freezing rain. Unfortunately, there was nothing there that I could use to start a fire but despite the cold, I was very tired and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

**She got away from whatever that had attacked her, of that I was certain but where was she now, I had no idea. The rain was washing away her scent faster than I could track it. I picked up the strange piece of skin that my human had worn and continued on my search. I was not a happy camper. **

**As I searched, I could not help growl at the fact that not only did I had to drag her to the nest but she was now running away. I would definitely have to watch her very carefully once I find her and bring her back. I was NOT going to let her run off again.**

**After a torturous three hours search, I finally tracked her extremely faint scent to a cave near the waterfall. I knew that she was inside because of the very faint footprint in the mud. She was smart enough to find shelter, not too bad for a human. **

**I wonder if I should barge in and drag her back to the nest or should I just rest here with her and then drag her back in the morning? I was starting to feel tired, so I decided on the latter option. I still needed to get out of this rain so I entered the cave as well, cautiously not wanting to startle my human into running away again. **

**However, it seems like I did not have to worry as she as already fast asleep in a corner. I walked closer to her, careful not to wake her up. I was right above her but she still did not stir. I noticed that she was shivering, not that I could blame her, I felt a little cold as well and I had thicker skin than she did. **

**I lay down right next to my human to help keep her warm and she instinctively moved closer to me. I could not help but smile at that. Before I closed my eyes to join my human in sweet slumber, I wrapped my tail around her legs. Just in case, she woke up before me and tried to make a run for it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Hello, thank you for all the lovely reviews. I am so sorry for not updating last week. This week was Quiz week, so I had two or three quizzes everyday. Anyway, we are finally at chapter 8! Next week will mark the start of Chinese New Year and after that is preperation for exams… Sob!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, only the OCs.**

I did not want to wake up and start work. I was really really tired. Simon and Arnold can suck eggs for all I care. I snuggled deeper into my pillow when it purred. Wait a darn picking minute, when did pillows purr? I reluctantly peeled open my eyes to see a dark wall of scales.

"Uh What?" I said to myself when the wall of scales started to move and then I saw the eyes of the one person, well Raptor in this case, I did not want to see. Sorin was eyeing me with large cat like amber eyes. Crap! Everything that had happened yesterday came flooding back to me. He found me! I was immediately wide-awake and made a dash for it.

"Wah!" I cried when I crashed to the hard, wet floor. I pushed myself up with a groan and turned to see what I had tripped over. To my horror, Sorin's muscular tail was wrapped around my ankles, preventing me from running away.

I knew that it was probably not the smartest thing to do but I was tired, dirty and pissed. So I screamed at Sorin, smart right?

"Sorin! Let me go! I am f***ing tired, dirty and bloody hell pissed! What the heck do you want with me? Make up your f***king mind! Eat me or don't eat me! Don't bloody play with me!" I yelled, glaring hard at the raptor before me. Sorin backed away in response but did not let go of my legs. After, my loud, one breath rant, I was left panting and dying of thirst.

**I had woken up just as the sun rose and quietly watched my human as she slept. She looked really peaceful so I let her sleep some more before I dragged her back to the nest. My human was probably cold and she snuggled into my chest, causing me to purr from the contact. That was probably the wrong move as she started to wake up. Once I was sure that she was awake, I started to get up to greet her. However, I should have expected that she would not be happy to see me. **

**She tried to run away but she ended up falling face first as she fell. Oops. I had totally forgot that my tail that was wrapped around her legs. Anyway, she seemed okay since she was still able to get mad and yell at me. I was ignoring whatever she was yelling until I heard her ask me to make up my mind. **

**She thought I was going to eat her? I thought shocked. How can she think that! I feel so hurt, after all the time that we had spent together! She still thought I was going to hurt her? She was quiet and I looked at her with determined eyes. If all I have done so far was not getting to her, I have no choice but to use rash methods.**

**The sun was already high in the sky; we had to go back to the nesting site so that the pack can go hunt for food. I took a step forward, ignored my human's cry of outrage as I picked her up with my arms and took off out into the open.**

My eyes were playing tricks on me right? Sorin's eyes did not just look sad but I swear, they really did look hurt and then turned into a determined look as he stared harder at me. Suddenly, he took a step forward and picked me up, making me scream in anger as for the second time, I was human-napped by Sorin.

I lost track of the path we took but I can tell you for sure that our destination was the nesting sites. I remained still in his arm; I really did not know what to do. Do I run and get picked off by whatever was roaming out there or do I stick with Sorin and his Pack that has not shown any interest in having me for lunch, dinner or any meal at all?

My gut feeling was telling me stick with Sorin and his pack so I decided to follow it and when Sorin dropped me onto a nest right smack in the middle of the nesting site. I just sat up but did not make any move to escape. Sorin sat right next to me, his tail taking its place on my right ankle. Sigh…

After an eternity that was actually only a few minutes, Sorin got up and left with most of his pack. Since there were only the chicks, three other raptors and myself, I am going to guess that they went off hunting. I lay down in the nest, contemplating what I was going to do from now on. I knew that I was going to stick with Sorin and his pack so that other dinos that wandered the area would not pick me off but I still had to find my way back to Josh and the others.

Apparently, while I was lost in thought, the raptor chicks were curious of me and had scuttled forward to take a closer look at me. I turned my head to the side, left cheek pressed into the leafy nest, and started back at them. Truth be said, this was my first time being so close to the baby raptors. They were normally handled by the scientist and not the warden and definitely not by the gardeners.

"What's up little guys?" I asked the chicks that were hovering at the edge of the nest. The three adult raptors were sitting around us watching. Once the words were out of my mouth, the chicks started to chirp like mad and the adults were answering them, well that's what I think.

**Other Raptors' Pov**

**All of chicks were all curious of the funny looking two legged creature that our alpha brought back. She was weird looking, she had no scales, no feathers but the marks of an alpha female on her ankles and no sharp teeth or claws at all. We were all wondering if she could talk, when she opened her mouth and uttered some sounds. **

"**She talks! She talks!" All of us screamed in excitement.**

"**Yes, she talks. Humans generally are able to talk." One of guardians, Will answered. **

"**What's a human?" Marron, the youngest and orphaned chick asked.**

"**The two legged creatures that kept us captive." Another adult answered.**

"**Ooo…" we all awed. **

"**What's Unca Sorin want with her?" Marron asked.**

"**Uh. Well… Umm…"The third adult raptor stuttered, wondering how to tell the chicks why their alpha had taken the human away from the rest of her own pack.**

"**It's to learn more about the humans." Will quickly chipped in.**

"**Oh! Okay." Marron answered. Thank god of children's innocence, otherwise, the three of them will be 'killed' by all the females of their pack for polluting the chicks' minds.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Happy Chinese New Year! It is the Year of the Rabbit! **

**Thank you all, for the reviews. **

I wonder how long has it been since Sorin and the pack went to hunt? I have been staring at the same pile of dead leaves for what feels like a lifetime. The chicks were not making things any easier, especially with their high pitched chirping and nervous movement around me. They were treating me like I was some kind of time bomb that was going to go Kaboom any second.

Why am I hearing a growl? Oh wait, that's my stomach… Crap.

"I'm Hungry." I whined, sitting up from the nest of leaves that Sorin had kindly deposited me. As if he had heard my thoughts, or maybe more likely, he heard my stomach, Sorin and the rest of the pack returned with their kill. The chicks all squealed in joy as the adults stated to feed them.

I watched, half amazed and half disgusted as the adults, regurgitated whatever meat for their children. All the chicks were fed but I noticed that the smallest of the bunch was struggling to get the food. Poor little guy. Sorin came towards me cooing, he stood next to me and opened his mouth.

"Whatcha up to?" I asked, looking at his weird posture, when I noticed that it was exactly the same posture that the other adults took before they regurgitated.

"NO! NO!..Sorin No! Oh crud." I shouted, when Sorin offered me his dinner. After he was done, he sat next to me, tilting his head towards the 'dinner' he had presented.

"Geez. What I going to do with you Sorin." I sighed. I was no way going to eat his vomit, I mean who knows what kind of germs and bacteria is in there. It being on the ground was not helping it at all. My appetite just killed itself. Now what was I going to do with this 'meal'?

Suddenly I got an idea, I stood up and Sorin's tail shot out to wrap around my right ankle, probably he thought I was going to run away.

"I'm not going to escape Sorin." I told him and he seemed to have understood me as the pressure around my ankle but his tail remained where it was. I smiled at him and went forward to where all the chicks were lazing after eating their fill, I spotted the little guy from before and went to pick him up. He was shocked and struggled, calling for help. All the adults, even Sorin were watching me. The chick only stopped struggling when I placed him in front of the regurgitated mess that Sorin had given me. Sorin was growling but I ignored him.

"Here you go Kiddo, eat up. You did not get to eat much just now didn't you." I said. The chick scuttled away but I grabbed hold of him and held him there. He was looking in Sorin's direction in fear. Oh yea, raptors are pack animals, the chick was most likely looking at Sorin for acknowledgement.

"It's alright, eat up. It ain't exactly my cup of tea." I encouraged the kid, gently swatting Sorin since he was still eyeing the kid like a piece of meat. All I got in return was an angry huff from Sorin before he turned away from me.

**I left my human back at the nest, not that I really wanted to but the pack, I and even her had to eat. Today's hunt took pretty long since it was our first time actually hunting but we managed to take down a duck-billed. We all ate our fill before making our way back to the nest to feed the chicks and my human.**

**I sincerely prayed that she was still there, I was in no mood to play hide and seek with her on the island. As we neared the nest, I heard my human whine that she was hungry so I gladly stepped out of the vegetation. She was watching as the other adults fed the chicks but when I was going to regurgitate my food for her, she asked me what was I doing. Did she not know? Okay, I will admit that I had no idea what did humans eat.**

**After regurgitating, I motioned to my human for her to enjoy but to my horror, she stared at it for a while before standing up. When she took a step forward, my tail shot out to stop her from running away again but she told me that she was not and I believed her, so I slightly released my hold. **

**I could see that I was not the only one interested in my human as the whole pack watched as she approached the chicks and picked up Marron. Marron was the youngest of all the chick and the smallest. The humans took his parents away one day and they never returned, leaving him orphaned. The pack did take care of him but he was often disregarded in contrast to the other chicks.**

**As my human placed young Marron in front of the food meant for her, I understood what she meant to do, so I growled. The food as meant for her, not for the chick! Marron though young, understood pack behavior well enough to back away, well he tried but my human held him in place.**

**I know that it was not nice to give baby Marron the evil eye but the food was meant for my human, not him. My human did not think the same way as me and gently hit me in warning, saying that the meat was not her cup of tea, now that had me thinking. Humans did not eat meat?**

"**That was interesting…. But what is she going to eat?" my mother, Alina said.**

"**Maybe she eats those icky green things!" Lucas offered.**

"**It's called grass, you overgrown dumbo." Lynn answered.**

"**It's icky, so it does not need a name." Lucas shot back, with a glare.**

"**Does that mean that we can call you overgrown dumbo because you are one?" Lynn glared back. I sighed and rolled my eyes. When are the two of them ever going to grow up?**

"**She got you there, little bro." Lexus laughed.**

"**I agree. Hey little brother, what is your human doing?" Tama asked, making me turn my attention back to my human that had disappeared from my side and was now at the entrance of the nest, intently jumping, trying to reach something in the trees. I stood up and walked over to where she was.**

After the little guy dug into the food with gusto, I was left to wonder what I could eat. Sorin seemed to have given up his glaring at the little chick and was looking at his family. I could feel my hunger coming back to me twice as bad as before. Suddenly, I remembered that the open enclosures had fruit trees. I could pick the fruits and eat them.

With that thought, I went to scan the trees within the nesting area, praying for a fruit tree. After a short scan, I managed to find an apple tree with an abundance of ripe, red apples.

"Yes!" I cheered before jumping up to grab one. Unfortunately, I missed them by just a tad bit. Unwilling to give up, I continued to jump up and down, well until I felt a presence beside me. I turned and stared into the scaly chest of Sorin.

"What's up buddy?" I asked, turning back to the task at hand, getting the bloody apples. Sorin tilted his head and looked from me to the apples and back to me again. Apparently, he got the gist of what I was trying to do and went to kick the tree. Three of the sweet fruits, dropped onto the ground.

"Ooo…now why didn't I think of that?" I said before bending down to pick up my dinner. They were a little dirty but a little cleaning did the trick and they were suitable for consumption.

'Thanks Sorin." I smiled before making my way back to where the little guy was lazing after eating his fill. I sat in the soft bed of leaves and picked up the little guy and placed him on my lap where it would definitely be more comfortable than the hard ground. Do not ask me why but I felt a connection with this little guy. Maybe because he like me was an orphan. How did I know that he was an orphan? Well, I did study a bit about pack behavior so I see the signs.

Sorin came over to seat behind, I did not mind but I did mind when he went to push the little guy off my lap.

"Hey!" I warned, bopping him on the head, "Don't be such a jerk to little Marron." Do not ask me why I named him Marron; I just felt that it was just right for him. Anyway, after bopping Sorin, I lifted little Marron back onto my lap and patted him back to sleep, all the while munching on my juicy apples. Sorin just snorted and shook his head before lying down, tail going round my ankle…again. Glad to know that I was trusted.

By the time I finished eating, the pack were all settling down for the night. I, myself was feeling tired so after shifting Marron a little, so that he was on my stomach and I was on my back. I closed my eyes and entered dreamland.

**I saw red balls hanging from the tree and it seemed that my human wanted them, so I went forward and kicked the tree. Three of them came down and my human picked them up. She then made her way back to our, yes our nest and sat in it. Now all I had to do was lie behind her and all would be perfect but no, she had to place Marron onto her lap.**

**So, I went over, lied down, nudged Marron of her lap and was rewarded with another hit to the head. I could hear the rest of the pack sniggering, especially my three brothers. I will plan my revenge another time. I gave an angry huff but did not do anything as she placed Marron back onto her lap.**

**I was starting to wonder if my human really could understand raptor when she named Marron, Marron. I watched as she ate the red ball with relish, well at least she managed to eat something. Let me store the fact that my human ate red balls from trees for future reference.**

**The sun was setting and the pack were all preparing for bed, my human was no exception as she shifted so that she was lying down and Marron was on her stomach. Well, I was going to ignore the little runt, snuggle up to my human and sleep. I did just that and welcomed the sweet darkness.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: I am so sorry that I have not posted for a whole week. Really really sorry. School life is getting more hectic. Next week is the last week of school, and then it is study week and then final exams… So I must ask for your understanding if I do not update at all for the next few weeks. **

**Regarding the story, Rae is not a physic, she was just lucky and managed to name them Sorin and Marron correctly. She will not be so lucky for the others though. This is going to be a very short chapter, because that is all that I have time for now. I promise to make it up to you all, when the exams are over. Please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, only my OCs.**

I did not know for how long was I asleep but I felt re-energized, I made to sit up but realized that I could not. Something heavy was resting on me. I craned my head and was greeted with the sight of Sorin's head on my stomach and little Marron snoozing behind him, at my lap.

I lay back down and started to ponder how was I going to get back my bottom half of my body without waking the two, who decided that I was a good pillow. While my brain was busy brainstorming the best method, my stomach had its own ideas and let out a loud grumble. Looks like someone' s hungry…

Sorin who had his head directly on my stomach woke up with a start. He scrambled up and looked at his surroundings before coming to a stop at me. He whined and lay back down, head nearer to my upper chest this time.

"Sorry Sorin… I did not meant to wake you up but I'm hungry. I need to go find some food." I apologized while reaching a hand out to scratch the sleepyhead between the eyes. He yawned widely before licking his chops and reluctantly getting up.

"Thanks Sorin." I smiled up at him as I sat up. Marron, who was still dead to the world was going to slip of my lap, so I picked him up and carried him, like how one would carry her little toy dog. His little head resting against my chest. Sorin huffed when he saw this but did not do anything. I reached out a hand and patted him on the shoulder, since I could not really reach his head.

"Let's go find some food, okay Sorin." I said, walking away, Marron still cradled in my arms. Sorin snorted and followed.

**I was happily asleep on my human's stomach when suddenly there was this loud rumbling. I shot up to spot the danger to my pack but I did not see anything. Well anything, except my human, who was wide away, staring at me. I whined before laying back down, making sure to rest my head higher up on my human's chest, closer to where I could hear her heartbeat.**

**I was really happy when she scratched me but then she said that she was very hungry and wanted to go hunt. I did not want to move from my comfortable spot but I also did not want my human to starve. Hmm.. Option, Options…**

**Reluctantly, I got up so that my human could go find something to fill her stomach. I yawned and licked my teeth, in hopes of making myself feel more awake and it did not really help. The sight of my human, picking up Marron and carrying him like he was her own chick made me really happy for some reason. Not wanting for her to see my expression and getting all happy or any ideas, I huffed but did not do anything. **

**I was rewarded with a pat to the shoulder before she started to walk way. I looked as she walked away but went after her, not trusting her to be safe by herself. Especially, since now she also had a chick with her.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm Back! My first year is finally over. Now I can focus more on my stories than my studies. Hopefully my results will improve. Anyway, I have a month plus worth of vacation so I got a job at a local Vetinary clinic. Don't worry; it will only be from 10 in the morning to 2 in the afternoon so I got the rest of day to write my stories. Well here is chapter 11! I actually thought up the main plot of this chapter during Cell Biology revision lecture. **

**Ha ha, don't let any one else know though, my friends and teacher thought I was actually paying attention and copied a whole pile of notes but let's face it, I have been studying this subject for the past six months and I am still clueless. Well onwards with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, only Rae and the rest of the Ocs.**

"Now, let's see what I can find." I said to myself. I did not feel like eating apples again, so I had to see what else is available. Sorin was behind me, watching my every movement; maybe he still thought that I was going to run away. I will not lie and say that I have already given up on that thought but let's face the harsh truth. Even if I managed to run away, how was I to know if there were other people left on the island, hell I do not even know if they are still alive.

"Alive eh, you guys can't be dead." I muttered, it had not really hit me that all the people that I knew and loved were still alive. Okay, let me rephrase. People like Josh and Hammond that I loved were still alive, Arnold and Simon are still okay. The T-rex could have Denise thought, I did not give a rat's ass.

I had sort of pushed it to the back of my mind, I did not want to run away, just to find out that I am left alone on this island and then end up as a walking meal to to other dinosaurs that now roamed freely on the island. I mean, come on I am not that stupid plus I felt sort of happy and contented living with Sorin and the rest of the raptors.

Okay off topic here, what to eat now? I want something more substantial but that would mean meat, and then meat would mean hunting. Take that and add it up and it will equals to, I am no way going to eat dino meat plus I have no idea how to hunt! Oh yea, the tourist centre and cookhouse should still have food. Yay! Human food and no Dino meat!

With that thought I was satisfied but I saw Sorin and that idea was now hanging out of the window. Well even if there was food there, I highly doubt Sorin will even let me within 20 meters of the buildings.

Well looks like I will just have to find out later on. I had a rough idea of where we were; there was the soft echo of running water so we were pretty close to the main watering hole slash waterfall. Now, once there I will just have to orientate myself and then vola, I will know the way to food!

Marron had woken up sometime when I was lost in thoughts and was chirping at me.

"Morning sleepy head." I greeted. Marron wriggled in my arms so I took it as he was asking to be placed down and did just that. They little guy was so cute! Once his two small feet was on the ground, he was looking and sniffing at anything and everything that he saw.

"Don't wonder too far off kiddo." I warned Marron as the little guy wandered a bit too far off in front of us. I did not want the little guy to end up being a snack for other dinosaurs. Marron apparently just realized that and quickly came scampering back, making me laugh a little.

**My human is up to something that is for sure. I can almost here the gears turning in that cute little head of hers. I sincerely hope she is thinking of what to eat and not some new plan to escape, I do not need the hassle of having to chase her down with Marron in tow.**

**Why does she not eat the red balls? I meant that was she ate yesterday, unless humans ate more than red balls. I must say that I did enjoy the sight of MY human with the chick as she walked through the forest. I felt like a father though the chick is not mine, I was proud and strutted behind the two, keeping an eye and ear out for any danger.**

**We were near the waterfall, maybe my human wanted to shower and take a drink. I, myself would probably hunt while she showers and drinks. I am the alpha and her MATE if I had my way and say, so I will provide for both my pack and her. End of story.**

"**Down alpha. Down please." A little voice chirped. I guess Marron was awake. At least the chick knew who was his Alphas. I watched as my human place the chick down and he scurried off to explore the surroundings. Kids, I will call him back when he actually starts to wonder off too far. Apparently, my mate thought otherwise and called him, sending the chick running back and her laughing. **

**We continued to stroll for another ten minutes until we reached the waterfall. It was relatively empty save for a few brachiosaurs and duck bills. I did not even bother with them and them with us, there was no way I could taken any of them down without the pack. I was better off going to find something smaller to hunt. **

**My mate had ran straight for the water once we stepped into the opening, Marron ran after my mate chirping loudly. All the surroundings dinosaurs quickly turned towards the two of them, warily. My mate had thrown herself into the clear water, motioning for the chick to join her. They were creating such a racket like a bunch of chicks playing that I bet you that the whole island could hear them.**

**It seems like I am the only adult present among the three of us, with a shake of my head I cast one last look at my mate and the chick before walking away to go hunt.**

**Marron's Pov**

"**Alpha, carry me please. Carry me." I pleaded, the water was deep and I did not know how to swim unlike all the other chicks. My new Alpha was happily paddling in the water, calling for me to join. I continued to whine hoping that she will come swimming back and carry me. **

"**Oh sweetie, what are you so scared off?" She cooed at me.**

"**I can't swim." I chirped back, I was not sure if she could really understand me since she was a human after all. It however seemed as though she got the gist of it and picked me up, carrying me with her in the water. I licked her to show my happiness. It has been a very long time since my mummy and daddy did not return. **

**I really missed them but they never came back. I was left to watch all my other friends enjoy their time with their parents while I was always alone. That was until yesterday when she, our pack's new alpha female started to take care of me. I was really happy, I felt like my mummy was back here with me. I hope this never ends and that she will not leave me.**

"Water!" I shouted, when we stepped out of the forest into the open plains. I made a mad dash for the clear, inviting water to wash away all the dirt and grim that had adhered themselves to me after all these days.

It felt so good and I splashed around before turning back to the back to see little Marron standing nervously at the edge, chirping. I motioned for him to come into the water but he made this weird sound that sounded oddly like a whine. So I went to pick him up and carried him with me in the water.

The two of us continued to splash around a little more then I turned to call Sorin to join us.

"Hey! Where did he go?" I asked, looking around.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: Another chapter for you all! I was taking the bus to work when these small ideas came to me. So I am going to piece them altogether. Can you guys believe that lost my way while going to work? Luckily, I managed to only 4 minutes late; otherwise my pay would have been docked. Now we do not want that.**

**I am really out of shape, I had to clean the cages at the clinic and I spent half and hour wrestling a puppy that weighed a ton out of his cage. The little thing did not want to come out! By the time I managed to get him out, I was exhausted and my legs were trembling. I still had 3.5 half hours to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park or any of their characters, only Rae and other Ocs.**

**The dying squeaks of the little dinosaurs that I had between my jaws stopped and I dropped it on to the floor next to two others, just like it. It should be enough to feed the three of us for now. My mind briefly wandered back to the day before, when my mate refused the dinner that I had provided for her. Maybe she did not like Duck-bill meat, and will eat this. (AN: I have already forgotten what you call those small green dinosaurs. Sorry. Can anyone tell me please?")**

**I used my snout to push the three bodies together and picked them all up before making my way back to where I had left my mate and the chick. I slowly strolled back to the waterfall but what I saw had me racing over. Marron was at the water's edge anxiously looking at it and my mate was nowhere to be seen! **

"**What is going on?" I demanded, dropping the bodies.**

"**Alpha and I playing then Alpha went under water. Still not up." The chick wailed. My heart stopped when I heard that, I immediately jumped into the water but I did not know how to dive under it. Shit! Of all times to start regretting the time I refused to learn how to dive from Lucus. I had blatantly told him that Raptors did not dive and that he was being an idiot for doing it, how I wished I had agreed instead.**

"**Wah! I want Alpha, Unca Sorin!" Marron started to cry. Pssh! Like I did not want her too brat, so stop crying there was more pressing matters at hand! **

**Suddenly, a few yards away something popped out of the water. It was my mate! My heart soared at the sight of her, soaked but still alive. I swam towards her, and grabbed a hold of her weird skin between my jaws and tugged her towards the dry land where Marron was now chirping in joy. **

" **Hey Sorin! Quit tugging, what's wrong?" my human complained, struggling but failing. Did she really not know what was wrong? She nearly died by disappearing underwater! That is what's wrong!**

**Once we reached dry land, Marron launched himself at my mate sending her to the ground and her dropping something. I was going to growl at the chick to be gentler as I knew that my mate was human and therefore more delicate than raptors. I did not tolerate any bruises on my mate. However, when I saw what my mate had dropped, I felt my anger change target.**

**She had not disappeared underwater unwilling, she had went under for so long so as to collect some rocks! ROCKS! Rocks that are already plentiful on dry land but no, she just had to go underwater to get them! I swear my mate is more disobedient and unpredictable than any other chick I have ever seen!**

**It was time I disciplined her, after all as her mate, it was my right and job. I stalked forward, growling for the chick to step aside and he leapt right off my mate.**

"**Haha. Thanks Sorin, I really needed to catch my breath." She laughed, looking at me. I growled louder and stepped forward, towering over her.**

"**Mate. I do not find your behavior acceptable." I growled loudly. **

"**What are you growling for? My human asked, looking confused.**

"**Why? What were you thinking, leaving the chick on land unsupervised and going down the water to find rocks." I roared.**

"**What are you so pissed of about?" my mate asked. **

"**What? I am pissed at the fact that you risked your life to go underwater to pick rocks! ROCKS that CAN be found on DRY land!" I hissed, glaring hard at her before motioning to the rocks.**

"Oh! You mean the those?" I asked, understanding what Sorin was talking about, "I was just wondering if they were edible?"

The flames in Sorin's eyes went out for a little while, as he looked in confusion and then he looked at me in pity.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me in pity for?" I growled, snatching one of the black things I had collected. I had thought they were mussels or clams and therefore collected them to bring to dry land and pry open.

"They are ROCKS!" I spat in annoyance, " Great! I'm starving." Sorin made a whining sound, licking me across the face and nuzzling my cheek.

"Geez, I sometimes wonder if you are Bi-polar or something." I sighed, patting him on the cheeks. Grateful for the comfort but he gave me look that said ' do not push your luck'. He stepped away from me so that I could see three dead bodies, tilting his head as though asking me to enjoy.

"Uh. Thanks but no thanks," I started, "why don't we bring it else where to eat." Picking up the three carcasses, scanning the area a sense of directions and heading off towards the west in general. Marron followed closely behind, chirping, Sorin however stood in place.

"Come one Sorin. Let's go eat." I called. All I got in reply was a grunt before he ran forward into step with me.

**Marron's Pov**

"**Breakfast! Breakfast!..." I cheered, the whole fiasco placed behind me. I was hungry as well like Alpha! I wonder where are we going, can we not just eat here? No? Well, I don't care as long as I get to eat and eat with Alpha too!**

**Sorin's Pov**

**I watched as my mate threw the rock away in anger when she found out that it was a rock. I felt really bad for yelling at her like that. I did not know that she could not hunt; I always thought that all humans knew how to hunt. Wait! My mate could not hunt, so how has she surviving? Was she like little Marron? Surviving on scraps and whatever she could find while the others feasted? My heart ached at the very thought of my mate struggling to get food while the other humans feasted away.**

"**Don't worry mate, I will take care of you now. I will teach you how to hunt and until the day that you can, I will provide for you." I said, licking her on the face and was rewarded with a pat to the cheek and a smart mouth reply. I gave her the look, telling her to not push her luck; I was still a little peeved at her for her little stunt.**

**I motion to the spoils of my hunt; maybe she will be able to tell the difference in what is edible and what is not. Thanks but no thanks, what on earth is she saying, especially since she is now carrying the carcasses away to who knows where to eat. I guess, since she is willing eat I will let her bring it anywhere she wants to eat as long as she eats.**

**Marron was just being a typical chick, chirping and trailing behind my mate wanting to be fed. Knowing my mate, she would feed him before herself. Hmm…Speaking of that, if she can even think that rocks were edible then did she even know that those red balls were edible or was she just doing like what she did today? Just trying to hunt? **

**Looks like my mate is as vulnerable as a newborn chick. Does not know the meaning of danger and how to hunt or forage for food. Even the chicks, like Marron at least know how to forage. By the looks of things, I have a lot to teach my mate. **

"**Starting with what is edible and what is inedible." I grunted to myself before running to catch up and walk next to my mate.**

(Josh, Hammond and the others that did survive)** (AN: I actually forgot all about them. Haha)**

"Let's go!" Hammond urged, motioning to Josh from the helicopter.

"What about Rae?" Josh hollered back over the deafening rotors.

"There is no way she is still alive!" Doctor Grant shouted back.

"No! She is still alive." Josh insisted.

"Josh, my boy please. I agree with the good doctor, I'm sorry." Hammond pleaded. Josh struggled with himself, he knew that it was impossible that Rae was still alive but somewhere, something inside of him just had that nagging feeling that his friend was still alive.

With one last long look at the vast greenery, he turned and climbed into to the helicopter. Finally, the helicopter carrying the survivors of the InGen Disaster flew up and away from the island. Of course, they were unaware that there was still on last survivor who was now on her way to the Tourist centre and dormitories with two Raptors in tow.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**AN: Sorry for the lag, I had spent the last three days at my friend's chalet to celebrate his 18****th**** birthday and going to work, so no computer and time available. Another chapter to make for the times I did not update. Thank you for all the reviews, they really make me want to write more and more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic park only the OC**

"FOOD!" I yelled in joy when I saw the scrumptious spread laid out on the buffet table at the Tourist centre restaurant. I dropped the Compies onto the ground near a table, before making a beeline to the end of the buffet table to grab a plate. I was starving and did not give a heck of table etiquette at the moment and piled as much food as possible onto plate.

I piled a total of two and half plates before carefully balancing them towards the nearest table. Ooo…who ever knew that food could ever taste so good. Heck, even my hated fish tasted like heaven. **(AN: I don't like to eat fish but it was really heaven when I was in a survival camp three years ago.) **

Marron had dragged one of the compies to the foot of my table and started to dig into it. Sorin was a different story; he was huffing and puffing over my food.

"Hey, you're getting your saliva and who knows what germs on my food!" I complained, knocking him gently on the snout. I was rewarded with a short growl before he bent down and picked up the one of the remaining two compies and dumped it onto the table. On MY Plate!

"Ew!" I yelled, "Sorin! That's gross!" scrambling to get out of my chair. Sorin looked at me and whined, looking sad. He then walked away towards the opposite wall, stared at the photos of the chefs there and growled. Oh crap, did I hurt his feelings? How? What did I do?

That was when it struck me that he had actually hunted the compy for me and I was rejecting his goodwill right in his face. Talk about a slap to the face!

"Oh Sorin, I did not mean to hurt your feeling. I…well…I…let's just say that I am not use to eating what you eat. Give me time to get use to it okay? I'm really sorry." I apologized, walking over to where he stood. He turned his head away, like he was still upset.

"Ah. Don't be like that you big cutie. I really did not meant to hurt your feelings. I'm really glad that I have you here to keep me company and to have you hunt for me." I cooed, standing on my tippy toes so that I could fling my hands around his broad shoulders.

**After taking one glance at the pictures of some male humans dressed in white with really ridiculously tall white feathers surrounded by food, I could not help but feel hurt and angry that my mate, my OWN mate would eat the food that these males provided and not mine. I was still scowling when my mate came up behind me and apologized. **

**Not used to my food? I can give her time but did she really have to reject it completely? I turned my head away, still upset. Then my mate apologized again and thanked me, but the only thing that my brain could centre on was that my mate was hugging me. I felt my hurt and anger ebb away and become a faint scar. **

**I decided to allow time for my mate to get used to my food and that she was allowed to eat what ever she was eating now. Knowing that she cannot really understand me, I turned back to lick her across the face. Apparently, she got the hint and gave me a peck on the check before removing her arms from around me.**

**At least through all this I managed to solve the riddle on why my mate was unable to hunt. According to the pictures that are in front of me, only human males hunted. No wonder my mate was as helpless as a newborn, the entire male, well all the humans have been either killed or have left the island. **

**I was the only one aside from my pack that was capable of providing her with food. Of course, she will have to learn to hunt with the pack and I will slowly teach her. With that thought, I picked up the last compy, carried it to where my mate and Marron were now eating and joined them, digging into my own breakfast.**

I am stuffed! My tummy was finally full and I felt contented. Sorin and Marron were also finished with their breakfast, bones and remains littered the ground.

"Come on guys, I want to go take a shower back at my room." I said, getting up from the chair and heading for the exit.

The whole place was as quiet as a graveyard and even emptier than one. My footsteps, Marron's and Sorin's Claw-steps were the only sounds that echoed along the hallway of the dormitories. We finally reached my door and I opened it, happy to be able to see my beloved room once again.

"Welcome to my room boys!" I exclaimed, twirling around while the two raptors looked around. Marron was like a kid; well he is a kid, let's just say a human kid in the toy store. He was all over the room, sniffing and poking at everything.

" Okay boys. I'm going to take a shower. No breaking anything." I warned before heading off to grab whatever necessities and entered the bathroom.

**Marron's Pov**

**This whole nest smells of Alpha. Weeeee…everything here is just weird but interesting and I want to discover them all! I was digging through some stuff when I saw a piece of white with three letters on it.**

'**Unca Sorin. What's this?" I asked.**

"**It's her name." Unca Sorin said after staring at it for a while.**

"**Oh… How do you say it?" I asked again.**

"**Rae." He answered.**

**Sorin's pov**

**Rae. My mate's name is Rae, I kept repeating it, liking how her name rolled from my tongue. If it was not for the little brat finding that piece of paper with my mate's name on it, I would have never found out her name. Rae, my mate, had gone into some cave and I could hear running water and the sweet smell that was associated with her. I wondered what she was doing but I did not want to disturb her. Plus, I could now look through what she has in her nest. **

**I saw a big pile with my mate on it, so I went in for a closer look. **

I felt refreshed and clean after nice hot shower. I quickly dressed before going back to my room and was greeted with the sight of Sorin bending over something on the floor.

"Whatcha looking at Sorin?" I asked, going nearer, " Oh my photo album."

Sorin was looking at my photo album that recorded most of my life on this island and a bit of my life before I met Hammond. I went to take the book from him and sat down my bed, Sorin followed me while Marron was still scurrying around my room.

We spent the next ten minutes looking at the photos, okay it was more like we both looked while I told him every single thing that happened that led to each photo.

"This one, this one was is the most recent one. It was taken at the hospital while both Josh and I were being patched up from the Triceratop incident. Look at that big baby's face. Haha. Come on let's go show Josh this and laugh some more." I said loudly, getting up from the bed running out of the room.

"Josh! Josh! Open up! I wanna show you something! JOSH!" I yelled, banging on the said dude's door but no one came to open it. I continued this for a while before reaching for the doorknob, knowing that Josh sometimes forgot to lock the door.

The door creaked open and I bounded inside.

"Josh?" I called, looking around the whole room and even the washroom but he was nowhere to be found. I was starting to get really confused as to where he was when I recalled what had happened.

No one was on this island anymore, except for the dinosaurs and myself. Everyone that I had known was dead, eaten up by the dinosaurs or had managed to escape and was never ever going to come back. I was alone on this island.

I crawled into Josh's bed and curled up right in the center. There was no more denying the truth, I was all alone in this place. End of story. My only memory of all of them was this photo album. If I lost it, I loose everything. The tears kept running down my face and I could not control it at all.

Suddenly, something climbed behind me. I turned around, in hopes of seeing Josh or anyone that I knew. Heck even Denise but it was Sorin.

"Sorin…" I sobbed, " you…you're all I have left."

**I was enjoying myself as Rae, my mate shared with me all about herself then she got all excited when she came to a picture with both her and that human male, some dolt named Josh that I could not really recognized. She then got up and ran out from her nest to go find that male.**

**I huffed in annoyance. What is so good about human males? Sighing, I got up and went to find my mate. Imagine my horror when I found her curled up in that male's nest. Now I remember who Josh is, he was the one that came into my cage before with my mate. I was going to growl at Rae to get off his nest before she got that dolt's scent on her but my nose was assaulted with salt and ears with sobs.**

**My heart broke when I realized that my mate was crying. I did not even have to wonder or ask, I knew that my mate has finally realized that she was the only human left on this island. I pushed aside my disgust of the human male's scent and climbed into the nest to go comfort my mate. My Rae.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Loved all of them.**

"Sshh." I motioned to Marron who was behind me. We were kneeling behind some really tall vegetation in the middle and my prey was in sight, right in front of me, blissfully unaware of our presence. I crept forward slowly and silently, wanting to be right on top of my prey when I pounced.

"You're mine." I smirked before springing out of the vegetation, intent on my prey when all I got in the end was an introduction to the cold, unforgiving, hard earth. My prey in question just snorted.

"Yea, yea. You heard and smelt me." I groaned, sitting up. Sorin just snorted once again.

" It's not my fault that I'm such a klutz!" I snapped, it has already been slightly more than a month since Sorin has stared to teach me how to hunt and almost three months since I was left alone on this island.

Over all this time, I have learnt how to communicate with not only Sorin but all the other raptors as well. I can mimic some of their sounds but let's just say that it comes out slightly off pitch. The only thing that I have not mastered is how to hunt, as a klutz I always end up tripping and falling down, alerting even the deafest and dumbest of prey that I was coming.

Sorin growled at me before walking away, back to the nest.

"Oh come on. One more try. Sorin!" I pleaded, running to catch up with him but my foot got snagged on a tree root and I was re-introduced to the ground. Marron, who was behind the two us, came up beside me and started to chirp.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." I said, trying to calm the poor little guy down. Sorin must have heard me fall as he was now beside me and carried me. So, the three of us made our way back to the nests.

**She fell again. That is the third time she has already fell, if this was a real hunt, all of her prey would already be long gone. What am I going to do with her, sigh. It has already been slightly over a month from the day that I taught her how to hunt, why could she not have gotten it as easily and as fast as she had when I taught her what was edible and what was not.**

**Flashback**

**We were at the waterfall; I was in front of the water, not trusting my mate to not make a run for the water. Earlier on, I had collected some inedible things, like rocks and grass on one side and on the other side, some meat.**

**My mate was sitting in front of me, looking attentively so I started the lesson.**

**I took a few of the rocks into my mouth and mimicked chewing before spitting them out. This was accompanied with a shake of my head to signify that they were not edible. I repeated the same process with the grass. Once I was done, I glanced at my Rae to see if she understood the first part of my demonstration.**

"**Uh Whatcha up to Sorin?" She asked. Hmm, maybe she will get the picture when I demonstrate finish. With that, I walked to the meat, chewed it and swallowed it accompanied with a nod of my head. Now did she get it?**

"**Right? Are you ill?" She said concerned, getting up to walk to me and placing her hand on my head. Ill? Here I am trying to teach her something important and there she is thinking that I was ill?**

"**Someone kill me now." I grumbled.**

"**Does that mean that I become Alpha if I do?" Lexus asked with a smirk on his face as he stepped into the clearing.**

"**What do you want Lexus?" I snapped.**

'**Now now, little brother is that how you talk to your elders?" he teased, "Especially in front of a pretty thing like Rae."**

"**Shut up!" I glared. **

"**Hiya Spike!" My Rae greeted the idiot. Over the few weeks, she had gotten used to the whole pack and had named every single member. However this time round, all the names were not accurate and from what I realized, they were all pretty much random. Just do not tell my mother that, she was so happy when my Rae called her Mum.**

"**I repeat, what do you want?" I growled, keeping an eye on my mate, who was now looking curiously at the rocks.**

"**Well, I was bored and decided to…" Lexus was replied but was interrupted.**

"**Ow!" I yelled, swerving my head to the direction in which the pain had came from. All I saw was my Mate, storming away, grumbling.**

"**Uh what just happened?" Lexus asked confused.**

"**That's what I want to know." I grumbled, rubbing my head.**

**End Flashback**

**It was only later; when we had gone back to the nests than did I find out that my mate actually knew how to distinguish between edible and inedible. So technically she was pissed after figuring out what my demonstration had been about.**

**Anyway, back to the present. The three of us are back at the nests and straight away, all the chicks ambushed my mate. Since she is learning to hunt along the other chicks, a little rough play between them is acceptable but if I see that things are getting a little too rough, it stops. I do not want my mate to be hurt unnecessarily, especially when she is already a danger to herself. **

In civilization

"I need a team Mr. Hammond." Josh said to the old man in front of him.

"Are you really going back Josh, my boy?" Hammond sighed.

"Of course! Rae is still alive and I am going to bring her back!" Josh replied, looking the other man dead in the eyes.

"It is highly unlikely, that she is still alive." Hammond tried to convince the young man.

"The very thought that she is alive and left all alone on that island is eating into my gut. I need to go see for myself." Josh pleaded.

"I will see what I can do." Hammond relented.

"Thanks you." Josh replied, turning around to leave the room.

"Josh," Hammond called, causing the said man to turn around, "Do not do anything stupid please."

"Of course." Josh nodded before making his exit.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: Hiya! I know that I have not updated in quite a while but I was running through the general plot of this chapter through head for the best plot. At first, I had no idea what to write, then an idea came then I kept switching ideas. Argh!**

**Anyway, here is the final idea for this chapter. I hope you all like it. There will be some changes though, in this chapter and for the other chapters onwards, when Rae talks, she will speak Raptor, it will be in bold while normal human speech and thought will still be in normal font.**

**By the way, Thank you all for Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, only the OCs.**

Somewhere above the Island

"We have arrived." A gruff voice announced to the joy of Josh, who immediately moved from his seat to take a look out the window. There it was, the island that he had escaped almost half a year ago, the island where she, Rae was left stranded on and most likely still alive.

"So tough guy, where is the best place to land?" the pilot asked.

"Uh. If I remember correctly, the landing pad should be just over those mountains." Josh replied.

"Okay. Go back to your seat. We don't need you to go flying out." The pilot ordered. Josh went back to his seat, slightly shaking in fear. Fear of from his last encounter with the dinosaurs, Fear from the chance that the whole reason for this return was already dead.

It had taken Hammond a whole two months from the day that he had went to find him to gather a team of people that were wiling to go to the island. His new teammates were more of extreme hunters that had long grown bored of hunting the usual game and wanted more interesting prizes. Well, beggars cannot be choosy, Josh will just have to make do with them.

Fifteen minutes later, they had already safely landed on the island and were busy unloading their supplies. The two helicopters will remain at this very helipad for them to use when the task was over, so they Rae included could return to civilization.

"All ready boys?" Sam, the lead hunter of the group asked? Twenty or so men, nodded their heads in reply.

"All right! Let's go save the Princess and have some fun at the same time." Sam ordered, being the first to enter the dense forest. Josh walked right behind him, since he had lived before on the island and had a sense of direction.

Back to wherever we last left of with Rae and the Rest…

"**Tasha, Have you seen Sorin?"** I asked, looking away from the chicks who were all playing in the pool.

"**AH. Sorin? I think he went off with Eliza." **Tasha replied.

"**Eliza… I see…" **I muttered, getting up and walking away, back to the nest. It had already been about six months since I was left alone on this island, within all this time, I had managed to master Raptor speech but there was only one phrase I still could not translate. It sounds like a very low purr, Argh! What the heck does it mean?

"**Sorin? Ah! There you are! Hey, wanna practice hunting?" **I asked, stepping out of the vegetation, to only see Sorin and Eliza sitting and talking. I shall just ignore her, something with her just did not sit right with me.

"**Sorry Rae, can we do that later, I'm going to show Eliza around the lands again." **Sorin said, barely even looking away from the raptor in front of him.

"**But!.. Never mind."** I said, before storming off back into the forest. Eliza this.. Eliza that… Argh! What is so special about her? What is wrong with Sorin? What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I even angry at the mere thought of that Eliza getting so close to Sorin?

Who is Eliza? Well, two weeks ago Sorin and I were by ourselves near the meadows playing when Sorin suddenly said he smelt blood and wanted to check it out. So we went to check it out and there in a pool of blood lay Eliza. Sorin went straight ahead to check on her but I hesitated, do not ask me why but there was something wrong with the picture. I just did not know what!

In the end, Sorin and I brought her back to the nest. Now, two weeks later, she has fully recovered and Sorin was spending ever-single moment with her! He barely spent any time with me! That made me mad for some reason and I could not stand it anymore!

Ah! Who cares! Who needs Sorin! I can just do fine by myself! With that thought in mind, I ran away from the nesting area. I knew where I wanted to go, the Tourist centre and dormitories. I have not been there in about a month! You all know why! Someone whose name stars with a big, capital 'S'.

**There was something strange about this Eliza. I could not pinpoint it but so as to not alarm the pack of anything, I have been keeping an eye on her. It of course meant that I have not been spending anytime at all with my Rae, since every minute was spent watching Eliza.**

**She said that she does not remember where her pack is and how she managed to get injured but I do not buy it. Who knows if she and her pack are a threat to mine? I could tell that my Rae was not happy, hell even the rest of the pack was not happy with me for spending all of my time with a stranger. I mean, who can blame them. From their point of view, I had seemingly dumped Rae for Eliza. **

**I really hurt for my own family to think that but for their safety and Rae's safety, I have to find out what are Eliza's plans and decide if they are threats to the pack at all. **

**When my mate came to find me back in the nest and asked if I wanted to take her hunting, it pained me greatly to turn her down. However, her safety and that of the pack is my first priority as Alpha Male. Upon hearing my answer, my Rae stormed away and I knew that she was upset. Hell, anyone could feel the anger and sadness radiating off her, maybe I should… No! I must stay focus!**

My room looked exactly like how I had left it the last time I had visited it. Of course, Sorin did not know about it and he never will. I went straight to the shower, oh how I missed it. Normally I would just take a dip in the pool but let's just say that nothing beats a hot shower.

After that treat, I slumped into my soft bed and started to get lost in thoughts. Wait what was that sound? My eyes snapped open and I found myself to be staring at the ceiling. I must have fallen asleep… Wait it is that sound again! I slowly slid of the bed and crept to the door, pressing my ear against it. I mean, it would be really stupid to just fling open the door and give a dinosaur full entrance to my room where it can dine on me.

I anxiously perked my ears but the sound seemed to have disappeared so I slowly opened the door and was met with a empty hallway. Wait! Is that an open door I see? I remember clearly that that particular door was closed when I came. Oh crap, whoever, or what ever had opened the door will surely open this one too!

I immediately scrambled to find a weapon but all I could find was a very old wooden stick that I last used when I first came to the island. Well, I can't complain if I want to live. The door of the room next to my banged opened, so I only had minutes to spare. I squashed myself as much as possible behind the door, arms raised high above my head with the stick in hand.

I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and my breaths labored. Slowly, the handle of the door bent downwards and I gripped the stick harder. Hope there were no splinters. Something/Someone stepped into the room and I brought the stick down as hard as possible.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN: Thank You for the reviews. Loved them.**

The wooden stick made contact with the skull of whoever it was that came in. A ear-splitting scream was heard but other than a shake of head, the raptor that came in was relatively unharmed. Well that's good.

Not! With a loud roar, it lunged at me. I screamed ready for the feel of sharp teeth to penetrate my skin but all I got was a faceful of saliva. Instinctively, I had brought my hands up and was holding the raptor at bay with the stick. I was cornered and was slowly being squished against the wall by the raptor that was really intent on making me dinner. With an unexpected surge of strength I managed to push the raptor away and dashed into the washroom.

Wrong move though, now we were playing tug of war with the door. Now for people that must be wondering why the heck was I so scared of the raptor since I have living with a whole pack of them for six plus months? Let me tell you this, no raptor with a gram of brain would attack or dare to make me into any meal of any kind. Sorin would whoop their asses. Plus I am a likeable person so no raptor from the pack will attack me so this raptor was definitely not friend or family.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of a gun going off was heard and the pulling from the other end of the door stopped. I fell onto my butt, panting but when the door opened, I grabbed the stick again. There standing in front of me was a face that I thought I would never see ever again.

"Josh!" I exclaimed, getting up to fling my arms around him.

"Rae!" he exclaimed back, returning the hug with equal force.

"OMG! I thought… I… what? Have…" I stuttered, lost for words.

"Wow.. Wow… slow down there tiger. Deep breathes." Josh said, patting me on the back.

"I thought I was all alone on this island!" I yelled, pounding him hard.

" I know. I'm sorry for leaving you behind." Josh comforted me, leading me out of the washroom and to my bed.

"There there. I'm here now. Don't cry." Josh said gently. Cry? I am not crying but when I then realized that without realizing it, I was bawling like a mad woman. Maybe the fact that I had been left all alone on this island with man-eating dinosaurs for six months, the fact that I had once again been abandoned by people that I loved and the fact that someone had came back for me finally caught up with me.

"I missed you." I grinned, waterworks having stopped.

"Missed you too kiddo." Josh grinned back.

"Be right back." I said, slipping off the bed to take a closer look at the now dead raptor. It was definitely not one from Sorin' pack. The ones in his pack are mainly a beautiful copper colour but this one was colored a dirty green, kinda reminds me of someone…but who? **(AN: Anyone wants to take a guess? )**

"Hey it's dead. Don't worry." Josh offered, walking up beside me.

"It's not that. This raptor is different from Sorin and the rest." I answered.

"Sorin?" Josh repeated.

"Uh.. Let's take a seat. It's a long story." I smiled, sheepishly, knowing what his reaction would be. We both sat back down on the bed and I launched straight into the tale, starting from the time of our punishment.

"You do know that I really want to smack you right now for not telling me anything right?" Josh said after the hour-long story.

"Kinda of wondering why you haven't." I replied.

"Cause I'm really glad that you are still alive." Josh smiled, patting me on the head.

"Hey! I hate that!" I yelled, swatting away his hand.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Josh challenged, chucking a pillow at me.

"Oh. I do hope that you know that this means war." I answered, tackling him with fore mentioned pillow.

**Does this woman ever shut up? I saw this. I did that. I…I…I…someone snap her neck or something so that I can get some peace and quiet! I could have been spending time with Rae, hunting but no, I am stuck with this B***h who does not seem to ever stop talking. **

**Oh gawd. Shut up woman! My limit was reaching soon when there was a loud bang. I shot up from the ground, recognizing the sound but was slightly skeptical of what it was. The good thing was that it made Eliza shut up.**

"**What is that?" Eliza asked nervously. Oh well, only if it was for a short while.**

"**Sorin." Tasha said, emerging with the other females of the pack and chicks.**

"**You all okay?" I asked, the safety of my pack being my first concern.**

"**Yea. We're all right." Lucas, Lexus and some of the other males of the pack replied, returning from their patrol.**

"**Lucas, Lexus, Dane, You three come with me, we will go see what is going on. Mother I'll leave you in charge of the rest of the pack until we return." I ordered before taking off. **

"**Finally, some time away from that chatterbox." I sighed.**

"**Whatcha say little bro?" Lexus asked.**

"**Nothing." I answered.**

"**That was nothing. You said something." Lexus insisted. I ignored him.**

"**Oh come on little bro. You can share." Lexus prodded. Crap! From a chatterbox to an irritating pest, someone must be punishing me for ignoring my mate for so long.**

"**Leave him be Lexus. He must be thinking about HIS ELIZA." Lucas said bluntly. The animosity was glaringly obvious.**

"**Oh." Lexus said, before keeping quiet. **

"**Uh… So how are things between you and Eliza?" Dane quietly asked, trying to break the awkward silence but that just made the temperature of the surrounding drop even lower. Lexus and Lucas just snorted and ran slightly faster, not even wanting to hear what I had to say.**

**I really wanted to strangle Dane for his question but that was typical Dane for you. He was a very neutral guy that did not like to take any side in any arguments. He was okay with both Rae and Eliza unlike the rest of the pack.**

"**We are okay." I answered simply, focusing on my legs.**

"**Oh. I see." Dane replied.**

'**Why?" I asked, curious.**

"**Ah. Nothing." Dane said. I nodded and we continued on our journey in silence.**

"**I prefer Rae." Dane whispered before he also picked up speed, catching up with my two brothers. What? Did I just hear correctly, he preferred Rae? Dane the neutral was apparently not as neutral as I thought! **

"**You are not alone buddy." I whispered but no one heard me.**

**Lucas motioned us to stop as we were really close to the origin of the loud bang. I signaled for them to approach slowly and quietly before taking the first step forward. I peered through the thick vegetation and what I saw made my blood run cold.**

**Four human males sat on the ground, cradling their black weapons. Humans! I thought the only one that was left on this island was my Rae! Where did they come from? Why were they here? **

**The reason for their presence was painfully obvious and was my worst nightmare. They were here to take back my Rae! Rae! Where was she? Did she make it back to the nests? Did she see any of the humans? Did they spot her?**

"**Uh oh. Looks like trouble." Lucas whispered.**

'**What are we going to do brother?" Lexus asked, looking attentively at me.**

"**Do we attack?" Dane suggested.**

"**No. We head back to the nests to inform the rest." I ordered, turning back and made a mad rush for the nests. My Rae was safely there and out of sight from the humans' sight. I could not lose her! **

"**What has happened?" My mother asked urgently, once I emerged from the vegetation. I did not reply her immediately, I scanned the pack assembled in front of me but my Rae was nowhere to be seen.**

"**Where is Rae?" I asked, panic building up in me. "Tasha was she not with you?"**

"**She went to find you." Tasha replied.**

"**What is wrong son?" my mother asked again, more urgently but I was more worried with where my Rae was.**

"**The Humans have returned." Lucas replied. His answer was replied with gasps of shock.**

"**Are you alright son?" My mother asked but this time with understanding.**

"**No, I'm not. Sorry mother but I must go find Rae." I apologized before taking off once again.**

"**Lucas, Lexus, Dane. Please follow him and keep him from doing anything stupid." Mother, the alpha female of the pack asked the three males before her.**

"**On it mother." Lexus and Lucas replied.**

"**Of course." Dane replied. All three, heading off to follow their worry-blinded Alpha male, in search of the human female that had captured his heart. Not that they were going to complain about her.**

"**Alpha Ma Ma. Alpha Rae coming back right?" Marron asked, coming up to her knee. Mother looked at the little chick and all the other chicks that were looking at her. **

"**Of course." She assured them.**

"**I hope so myself." She thought to herself.**

"**RAE!" I roared, racing through the forest, trying to catch a hint of where my mate had gone. I could not help imagining the human males finding her before I do and taking her away or her spotting them and leaving with them. I cannot even bare to think which one was worst. Them ripping my heart out or my Rae ripping it with her own hands?**

"**Rae!"** I heard Sorin's voice echo through the forest, making me drop the biscuit that I was munching on. Josh and I had called a truce from the intense pillow fight for some food. We left my room for the kitchen and managed so find some canned biscuits that were still edibe.

"Something does not sound happy out there." Josh commented.

"Sorin does not sound happy out there you mean." I corrected him.

"What? Wait? How did you know?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"I speak Raptor now. Remember?" I pointed out.

"Oh yea. So what does he want?" Josh replied.

"Well…looks like he is calling for me." I sighed, getting up from the chair that I had occupied for the past half and hour as Josh told me about his crazy adventure from the time he had returned to the island.

"And…you are going back?" Josh asked, skeptical.

"Yup!" I answered popping the 'p'.

"Stay here with me. The other guys are for sure to find us." Josh insisted, grabbing a whole of my hand.

"Josh. It's safer to be with Sorin than staying here. The T-rex that caused you all to separate likes to visit the tourist center and who knows if that strange raptor has any friends? Do you seriously think any of your new friends are still alive" I explained.

"But!" Josh said.

"Josh. Trust me?" I asked.

"All right. But I get to take my gun!" He agreed, getting up as well.

"Alright! Let's go! Before someone pops a vein." I shouted, pulling Josh into the thick, dense forest. Here is to hoping that do not get lost and both of us killed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AN: Hello! I am terribly sorry for the very long disappearance. I have been spending the past few weeks recovering from a flu that has now became some infection of the lungs…. Anyway, I am trying to catch up with school work! Can you all believe it ! I am in my second year already! How time flies, I can still remember my first day of school!**

**I am so happy that so many people like my story! Stupidest thing about me is that I already have the ending of the story but the parts leading up to that is still hazy. One thing though that many of you all will not be happy about is that I am not going to kill Josh off.. Sorry but he is important for both the plot and the ending. So please bear with him and me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, only the OCs.**

**Recap: When it is bold it is in Sorin or the Raptor's pov or Rae is speaking Raptor. Normal font is in Rae's or someone, like Josh's pov.**

"**Rae!" the four male raptors roared as they made their way through the dense vegetation, searching for the one human that belonged with their pack. They had already been searching for a couple of hours but there was still no sign of their missing sister, well sister to three of them and mate of one very worried, anxious, annoyed and royally pissed off Sorin. **

"**Where did you go? Those filthy humans better not have laid a hand on you!" I growled mentally, ignoring the ache in my muscles and pushed my legs to run faster.**

**They were near the waterfall when my nose caught scent of my favourite scent in the world but another breath made my heart grow cold. The scent of a male. A HUMAN male.**

"**Uh oh…" Lucas and Lexus mumbled, casting a worried glance at their younger brother and Alpha mate. Dane did not say anything but casted a glance at his leader. **

**There was something very familiar about this male scent… I know I had smelt it before… but from where? Argh! Who cares, when I get my claws into this male, there will be nothing left of him that is for sure. I motioned for my brothers and Dane to follow me and we slowly crept forward, nearer and nearer to the waterfall. **

**There near the water's edge was the one thing that I treasured the most, Rae, she was bent over drinking water from the pool below the waterfall. The male scent was strong but there was no sign of anyone besides my mate. **

"**Well looks like she is okay." Lexus sighed.**

"**Yea. All that fuss for nothing." Lucas said. Dane just nodded in agreement. **

**I also nodded in relief; I could literally feel my heart unfreeze now that I found my precious Rae before any of the human males. She must have gone somewhere the humans had been and had picked up their scent.**

"**WATER BOMB!" a loud voice shouted as a figure dashed out of the thick vegetation from the right of us and jumped straight into the water causing a small tsunami to appear, soaking everything that was within a 3 feet radius.**

"**What the?" Lexus spluttered. **

"**Or maybe I was wrong." Lucas corrected himself. **

**I could not help but growl at the sight before me. There floating in the middle of the pool was a human male and at the edge of the pool was my mate that was thoroughly soaked and did not look happy at all. Well she was not the only one.**

"**Hey whose that?" Lexus asked, pointing at the human male.**

"**That would be a human male. Dimwit." Lucas answered, rolling his eyes.**

"**Hey I know that but how does he know Rae?" Lexus replied, snappily.**

"**By the looks of it. Someone that she is very close too. Maybe a brother or mate?" Dane suggested.**

"**That is nothing but a dead two-legged freak!" I growled, having enough of watching my mate play with the human. They were both now in the water and playing happily with each other. I sprinted forward, knowing that my brother and pack mate would follow.**

The water was delicious after an hour track through the forest. If I was not wrong and on the correct path, we would reach the nest very soon. Hopefully it would be before Sorin burst a vein… Yea right, like he would care, he has his Eliza now.

Sigh…what am I doing? Josh was here now and I could go back to humanity but why was I hesitating? Why was I even entertaining the thought of staying her forever?

"WATER BOMB!" I heard Josh yell before I felt what was a mini tsunami hit me.

"Josh!" I screamed, dripping with water from head to toe, glaring at the big dimwit who was happily swimming in the water.

"What? The weather is hot! Come on in! The water is just fine!" Josh offered.

I just stood there but after a few seconds, I jumped into the cool inviting water with him. We were engaged in a water fight and I was loosing, Josh was driving me into a corner and water was relentlessly splashing into my face making it hard to breath.

Suddenly, a shadow cast itself over me and the splashes ceased. I saw a look of fear cross Josh's face as he pointed at something behind me. I was going to turn around when a jaw clamped itself around my shoulder and lifted me clean out of the water.

"Argh!" I screamed as I was lowered gently to the ground but I stopped when I saw who it was. There before me was Sorin and boy did he not look happy.

"Sorin!" I exclaimed, breathless, "Don't scarce me like that."

"Argh!" I heard Josh scream and turned to see him scrambling away from his gun that was being stepped on by Lexus. Lucas and Dane were surrounding him.

"**Hey! Don't hurt him!" **I shouted.

"**Pray tell why we should not? He is a human." **Sorin spat

"**I'm human too Sorin. You going to hurt me?" **I asked, staring him in the eye.

"**You of all people should know that I would never hurt you" **Sorin growled.

"**What do we do with this human brother?" **Lucas asked.

"**You do anything and I will make sure you feel pain Lucas. And that applies to you three as well." **I threatened, I would not let any harm come to the my friend.

"**Really? And what do you plan to do with him? Leave me!" **Sorin shouted.

"**What? No..I mean Yes… Argh I do not know but not now that is for sure." **I groaned, annoyed with myself for being torn between the two choices. Should it not be easy to choose?

"**So you do plan to leave me! After all the time we have spent together!" ** Sorin yelled.

"**Time! Time! You of all people should know that the one person that you have been spending all your time with is Eliza!"** I started to shout, I did not understand why but hearing him question the time we spent together when he has been spending it all with the new raptor.

"**That is not the issue here now!" **Sorin answered

"**Oh how is it not? At least with Josh, I know that he will spend his time with me." **I replied.

"**You have the rest of the pack to keep you company!" **Sorin growled.

"**Well, I want Josh to keep me company too!"** I yelled.

"**No! I will not have this human pest near the pack or the nest!" **Sorin roared.

"**Then we will go elsewhere to camp! I am not leaving him out here alone! His companions could jolly well have been dinner for the T-rex!"** I announced.

"**You will come back to the nest with us! The pest can die for all I care!" **Sorin ordered.

"**I can't believe you are even saying such a thing! Either he comes back to the nest with us or I am going with him to camp somewhere else! Josh will not harm the pack! Or give away its location!" **I begged. One could really see the wheels turn in Sorin's had before he finally answered.

"**Fine! The pest can come but he leaves his weapon." **Sorin finalized.

"**Thank You!"** I replied, giving him a hug before getting up.

"Rae.. as entertaining as it was to watch you speak raptor could you tell me what is going on?" Josh asked.

"Sorin says you can come with us to the pack and nest but you cannot bring the gun." I replied, wringing out my clothes.

"What! No no no no… I am not leaving behind my gun," Josh stuttered.

"Come on Josh. I promise you that it is totally safe." I assured him, "Please… trust me!"

"Oh Alright." Josh relented.

"Yay! Let's go!" I said happily, grabbing one of Josh's arm and wrapping my other around one Sorin's claw, I started to drag them to the best of my ability into the dense vegetation.

"**Well, that was interesting…" Lucas trailed off.**

"**Hahahaha! Sorin is hen pecked! Hahahaha" Lexus said through hysterical laughter.**

"**I agree. Let's go." Dane added, before following their Alpha male, his human mate and the human male. The three of them knew that the fun was only just beginning.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park. Only the OCs!**

**AN: I know I know. I have not updated in such a long time! Very Sorry about it. This is all I have for now. I will try to update again before the week is up. I promise.**

"**We're back!" **I greeted, stepping into the nesting area with Sorin and the rest trailing behind.

" **Alpha Rae!" ** I heard Marron squeal as he came running towards me. I picked him up and cradled him.

"**I'm glad you are all back safely." ** Sorin's Mama said. Suddenly, the whole pack became on alert. The chicks were are hiding behind their mother and the adults were all growling.

"Uh Hi….Uhm just ignore me?" Josh said nervously as he stepped out from the vegetation.

"**What is a human doing here?" **Alina, Sorin's mother gasped.

"**What's a human?"** Eliza, piped up but was ignored. **(AN: YAY!)**

" **Rae picked it up along the way." **Sorin snorted, heading straight for his nest, right smack in the middle of the nesting area.

"**Yea! Funny little bugger it is." **Lucas added.

"**It is kind of cute in a ugly sort of way, actually." **Lexus said.

"**It's name is Josh." **Dante supplied, nicely.

"**No one cares what it's name." **Sorin snapped, eyes trained hard on the choice of topic that was being introduced to Marron by Rae.

"**Oh dear." **Alina sighed.

Over to where Josh and Rae are

"Josh meet Marron. Marron meet Josh." I introduced the two to each other. Marron was being shy as he was squirming in my arms, trying to bury himself under them. Josh on the other hand was just as shy or maybe nervous as his eyes, were busy looking everywhere else except at Marron and I.

"Josh! Josh!" I cried, snapping my fingers in front of his face to get his attention. " Its alright, they won't harm you."

" So says YOU." Josh replied.

"**Alpha Rae. I want go back to the nest."** Marron whined.

"**Okay Sweetie. Let's go."** I comforted, making my way to where Sorin was. "Come on Josh. Let's go rest."

"Don't leave me!" Josh cried, making sure to stick close to his friend.

**I watched as my Rae tried to introduce Marron to the thing that she brought back. Marron was obviously very nervous around the thing and was trying to bury himself under Rae's arms.**

**I was definitely happy to note that the dolt was a nervous wreck around us. I would pounce onto it in a heartbeat but that would just upset Rae and I did not need that. Marron whined that he wanted to come back to the nest that he now share with both Rae and I. I was elated when my Rae agreed and made her way over to me. Unfortunately, she went and called the thing along and it stuck itself like a newborn chick to her side. **

"**Rae…." I purred in delight, when I felt my mate lie down next to me. Marron went to make himself comfortable on her lap, leaving her stomach clear for me to rest my head. Good boy. I laid my head on my mate's stomach and pressed my ears as close as possible to her chest so that I could hear her heartbeat and I felt the day's stress ebb away.**

**That was until I felt the dolt moving to lay down next to my mate. I immediately shot up and hissed at it. Feathers flared. Was this Dolt asking to be killed!**

"**Sorin." Rae sighed.**

"**Ask your pet to go sleep somewhere else." I ordered.**

"**He is not my pet." She answered but I just gave her a 'do-not-argue-with-me' look and she relented.**

"**Fine. Josh, Sorin here says he wants you to sleep elsewhere. I'm sorry." She said kindly. Pssh! There was not need to be kind, just kick him to one side and be done with it.**

"**Oh. Oh. Okay. Nah its okay." The dolt stuttered as he got up and moved to the edge of the nesting area. Good riddance! I happily settled myself on my mate and purred in content.**

"**I'm glad you are happy Sorin…" Rae yawned, " Night." **

"**Night. I love you." I replied.**

"Night." I wished Sorin after he had chased Josh away and replied with that one sound that I did not understand. Oh well… I will find out what it means. One day!


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park! Only the OCs.**

**My life would be perfect only if three things were gone. One was the dolt that my Rae insisted on taking home yesterday. Two was the annoying Eliza that I still do not trust. Lastly was the group of human males roaming around the island. Unfortunately I could not eliminate the first problem without making my precious mate angry, the second one I needed to find out more about her so that leaves the last one to focus on.**

"**Morning Sorin." My Rae greeted, smiling.**

"**Morning." I answered, getting up so that she could as well. I watched with a sense of pride as she got up and cradled Marron close to her chest. She really did look like a mother with her chick. Not many females will adopt an orphan chick, especially one as small as Marron. That is one thing that makes me love her even more.**

"**Rae!" I heard the dolt call my mate. Urgh! I do not know how much longer I can hold myself from murdering her little pet for hogging her attention. Ignoring my mate and her interactions with her pet, I looked around as the rest of the pack woke up for a new day.**

"**Morning Sorin….." Eliza greeted in a way that she thought was cute but really it was disgusting. Behind her I could see my brothers and sister pretend to gag.**

"**Ah." I replied, quickly turning away but she did not give up and wrapped her tail around mine rubbing her body close to mine.**

"**I'm hungry Sorin. Let's go hunt something." She said. I was actually starting to fear this woman and her non-stop approaches. Does she not get the message? I love Rae and Rae only! **

"**Sorin a word please." My mother called. Thank you mother! Thank You! I quickly unwrapped myself and made my way to my mother .**

"**Yes mother?" I asked.**

"**I was wondering what are your plans regarding the humans that are on the island now?" she questioned.**

"**Of course I will eliminate them if necessary but I would prefer to keep Rae and her pet out of sight until they leave on the their own accord." I answered. I was being truthful; I did not want to put any of my pack members in harm's way unless it was really necessary. The humans would actually be helping kill two birds with one stone if they left the island after taking back the dolt.**

"**I see. But are you sure that human is safe?" she asked, tilting her head to where my mate sat with the dolt, happily chatting about what to eat. Hmm… that reminds me of something.**

"**I will keep and eye on him. Do not worry mother. I shall be taking him on this morning's hunt to see how he fairs if he is going to live with us." I answered.**

"**Alright. I think I will stay here this hunt. I wish to rest." My mother said as she settled back down on her nest. I just nodded in response and went over to where my mate and her pet were. **

**As I neared, I noticed that Marron was awake and was cuddling in my mate's lap while my mate stroked him. The brat is going to be spoilt if she continues to pamper him. By now he should be capable of taking down very small prey but he still relies on my mate and I to provide for him. I shall speak to the both of them about this later. Now I had to prepare for the hunt.**

"**Rae. Tell your pet that he is joining the hunt. He will have to prove his worth if he is to stay." I told my mate since the dolt could not understand our language.**

"Josh. Sorin says that you will be joining the hunt today. You have to do it in order to stay here. You are so lucky! You get to go on a hunt. I have not been on one yet!" I repeated and added on, looking enviously at Josh.

"Hu…..Hunt? Me?" He stuttered.

"Yea!" I replied, before turning to Sorin, **"Sorin! Can I join? Please…..Please!"**

"**No! You are to stay here with mother and the chicks." **Sorin replied.

"**Aw! But it has already been so long! Please!" **I begged.

"**No means NO!" **Sorin answered simply.

"**But…. You need me!" **I said.

"**Pray tell how do I need you in the hunt?" **Sorin sighed.

"**Um… You need to me to communicate with Josh!" **I exclaimed. I grinned in triumphant, as I knew that I had just won the argument.

"**She does have a point Baby brother." **Tama the eavesdropper butted in.

"**Don't call me Baby brother**!" Sorin growled as he stormed away**, "lets go!"**

"**See you later Sweetie." **I said to Marron as I placed him onto the ground, "Come on Josh. Let's go!" Josh scrambled to get up and the two of us followed after Sorin and the other members of the pack that were involved in this morning's hunt.

**AN: That's all for now Folks! Hahaha! I will update again this week! Don't worry. Haha. I am already thinking of how the hunt will go. Thanks for allt he reviews!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park! Only the Ocs!**

"**Rae! Rae! This is suicide! We both don't posses the arsenal that these raptors possess! How are we supposed to hunt?" **Josh hissed at me as we followed the pack in stalking a group of duckbills.

"**Don't you have your jungle knife?" **I whispered back, Sorin, being the overprotective dimwit he is, ordered me to stay at the back of the pack, Josh of course was also included as he had to stick with me.

"**No, I lost it somehow when the guys were running away from the T-rex." **Josh answered.

"**Oh…. Okay. Here you can borrow mine first." **I replied, pulling out my jungle knife and handed it over to Josh.

"**What? No no no. You need it as well!" **Josh said.

"**I highly doubt I will need it. Sorin still thinks I am not capable of hunting." **I insisted, pushing the knife into hand**. (AN: I'm not that mean as to send Josh hunting without a knife! Haha!)**

"**Okay. Thanks." **Josh replied gratefully.

"**Eliza'a Pov" (AN: I just felt like it!)**

"**Sorin. Why do you even bother with those strange two legged pets of yours? They look harmless." I said, trying to keep Sorin's attention on me but he was busy trying to keep an eye on his two pets even though they are at the back. The male is not that much of a concern but the female one however, is a cause of concern. Sorin is very possessive over her, always keeping an eye on her, like right now.**

"**Sorin. Sweetie! Sorin!" I snapped, finally gaining his attention.**

"**What?" Sorin replied, turning to face me for a split second before turning back to stare at the female human as he called the male two legged creature.**

" **What is the male human to you?" I asked, going round him to block his view.**

"**Nothing but a pest." he answered simply.**

"**How about the female?" I pressed.**

"**My mate." He answered, with a small smile. Mate! Mate! You got to be kidding me! This handsome, strong and powerful leader of Central Raptor Pack has taken this weird two-legged creature, a human as his mate! I mean what is so special about her? She does not even look that strong! **

**Sorin's Pov**

**I really hope that Eliza got the hint that I have a mate and not at all interested in her approaches. **

"**Hey baby Bro. Rae seems to have given Josh her pointy thingy (AN: HAHA. That's what I call a knife.) that she picked up a week after you brought her home." Lucus said as he came up to me.**

"**Why are you even calling the pest by it's name?" I snapped. Can you blame me? Any mention of the human male just made my blood boil.**

"**Of course the first thing he picks on is the fact that we are calling Josh by his name." Lucas pointed out as he also joined us.**

"**He actually ain't that bad baby bro. You should get to know him too." Tasha suggested.**

" **I rather make friends with the rock." I shot back.**

"**Now you are just being stubborn Sorin." Tasha replied.**

"**And what will Leon say when he finds out that you have talked to the human?" I said. Leon was Tasha's mate if any of you were wondering.**

"**Leon likes him too." Tasha answered, before slowing down to run beside Leon. **

"**What?" I spluttered.**

"**Ew….! Watch the saliva baby bro!" Lexus and Lucas squealed.**

"**Shut up!" I yelled, not watching where I was going and tripped, falling flat on my face. That made the pack stop running and stare at me. Talk about embarrassment.**

"**Sorin you okay?" my Rae asked, walking towards me with a worried look. NO I AM NOT! Sweet Rae. I will be though, once you got rid of your little pet. Argh!**

"**Of course he is okay. A little fall like that would not hurt him." Eliza chipped in. Are you blind woman? Of course I am not okay! I do not trip! Absolutely do not!**

"**Sorin is not one to trip Eliza." Rae pointed out. My Rae knows me best!**

"**What do you know about Sorin human!" Eliza snapped. And what do yo know about me Eliza?**

"**Definitely more than you." My Rae growled back. I agree you my precious!**

"**Are you sure, you pathetic human." Eliza growled back.**

"**Want me to show you Bitch?" Rae shot back.**

"**Show me then." Eliza answered, bending into a pounce.**

" **Bring it on then." Rae snapped back, crouching down herself. OH my Gawd! MY Rae was actually defending me! Yay!**

"**Uh Rae. I don't think it is such a good idea." The pest interrupted. Shoo Pest! Don't destroy this moment for me! **

**Other Raptor's Pov**

**The Alpha is acting weird ….**

**Sorin's sibling's pov**

"**I think baby Bro hit his head when he fell. He is acting weird…" Lucus whispered.**

"**I just think he finally lost his marbles." Lexus whispered back.**

"**Stop being stupid you two." Tasha hissed at her two middle brothers.**

"**Sorin is just happy that Rae is accepting the challenge that Eliza is throwing at her for the position as Beta female and Sorin's mate." Leon replied in a soft voice. (AN: I forgot that Sorin's mother is Alpha female, so that makes Rae Beta Female…. Sorry. So when Marron calls her, he will from now on, call her Beta Rae.")**

"**You can practically see the stars in his eyes…" Lexus pointed out softly.**

"**I think they are hearts actually." Lucas corrected softly.**

"**Why are you all whispering?" Tama interrupted them but when he saw their 'oh-yea-why?' looks, "Don't bother explaining. I better interrupt and wake Sorin up before anyone gets hurt. Plus I am Hungry."**

"**Oh Ladies… I am sorry to interrupt but I am sure you are all hungry. Shall we continue with the hunt and finish this later?" Tama said nicely.**

"**You are lucky that I am hungry." Eliza snapped at Rae before answering Tama, " Of course. I am very sorry."**

"**Psshh… Pig." Rae answered back. Luckily, Eliza did not seem to know what a pig was or just chose to ignore Rae's comment. Let's just go with the former shall we.**

"**Thank you. Wake up baby brother." Tama said, chucking a stone that at Sorin, successfully waking him from his stupor.**

"**Ow!' Sorin growled.**

"**You deserved it. Now lead the hunt. I am starving." Tama said simply, not even giving his youngest brother a glance.**

"**Prick." Sorin muttered. **

"**I am just going to ignore you." Tama replied, turning away.**

Argh! I cannot stand that ugly green bitch anymore. How dare she think that she know more about Sorin than me! Me! Sorin's… Sorin's…. what am I to Sorin anyway? A friend? Family? Mate? No! Not the last one. How can he see me as his mate? I'm human and he is a raptor! It is not possible! But then why am I angry whenever I see him with Eliza?

"You okay? You really scared me there." Josh said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yea. I'm okay." I answered.

'Why were you angry in the first place?" he asked.

"Eliza, the green bitch thought that she knows Sorin better than I did." I snapped.

" And that you makes you angry how?" Josh pressed.

"I don't know? How bout the fact that Sorin used to spend all his time with me and then WHAM! When she showed up, Sorin spends most of his time with her!" I shouted storming away. "Argh! I need to punch something!"

"Rae…. Are you really that clueless?" Josh whispered, looking at the retreating back of his friend.

**AN: Opps! I am sorry I still am not sure how to write the Hunt so I wrote this one in first… Sorry!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park. Only the Ocs.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Love them all! Glad you are all enjoying the story.**

**Sorin's Pov**

**I should have known that the pesky male human was going to be a bad influence on my Rae. Unfortunately, I have realized it too late and now the two of them were whispering into their hands, apparently talking to each other. Have they lost their minds?**

"**Kssss…Josh. Josh. Rae here. Do you copy?" she asked, talking to her fist.**

""**Ksss… Yea. I copy. What are your plans? I repeat. What are your plans?" Josh replied.**

"**Ksss.. go in and take down the target as quickly a possible. Over." Rae answered.**

"**Ksss.. Roger!" The pest agreed.**

"**Both of you stupid humans shut up! You are going to scare alert the preys!" Eliza hissed. Hey! No one calls my Rae stupid!**

"**Watch your mouth Eliza!" I growled in warning.**

"**But Sorin…. You know that I am right…" Eliza whined. I just ignore her. Urgh! I am starting to find the Pest a better choice of company than her.**

"**Hey! Check it out! Josh is going in for the kill." Someone hissed. Why is everyone calling the pest by his… What I quickly turned my head in the direction where I last saw my Rae and the pest. Where are they?**

**I swiftly scanned the long vegetation that we were in and spotted the two of them about twenty feet ahead from us, very close to where the small herd of duckbills were grazing. What were they up to know? We were suppose to attack them as a pack.**

"**What are you dumb humans doing now? We are suppose to attack them as a pack!" Eliza suddenly shouted, startling not only all of us but the duckbills as well.**

**I watched in horror, unable to do anything as the big beasts started to go on a stampede and we were all caught in it.**

"**Run or the nest!" I roared, running off. Of course, I tried to look for my Rae but I did not see her and I could not stop. The safety of the pack always had to come first! Shit!**

Unknown Pov

This is the end for me. I am certain I am the only one left on this cursed island. The rest of my team are dead, EATEN by dinosaurs. Giant Lizard that were supposed to have died out so many years ago!

Why? Why was I ambitious enough to accept that old man's proposal to come to this island so that one of his former employees can find for a girl that had probably died a long time ago. There is no use regretting now, if I just trip once, I will end up as T-rex dinner.

Someone Please save me from this!

Back to Rae's Pov

Josh and I were prepared to launch an attack on the poor, unsuspecting Duckbills when that irritating B**** just had to suddenly open her mouth and 'grace' us with her screechy voice. Everything after that was just a disaster because of her, Josh and I were now stuck in the middle of a stampede, trying to weave our way through tons of huge legs while running for our lives.

"Watch out for your right!" Josh yelled, alerting me of a huge foot coming towards me and I quickly side stepped.

"Portside!" I yelled at Josh and he dodged the foot coming at him. Let's just say that we were helping each other. The dangerous game of 'hopscotch' lasted about ten minutes that felt like forever, before we were able to make a break for the forest.

"Argh!" I panted, placing my hands on my knees.

"Whoosh!" Josh huffed. I think it was just an after effect of all the adrenaline but the two of looked at each other and burst out into laughter. **(AN: I don't know about you guys, but when I just managed to avoid being run down by a car. I was laughing and shaking by the time I reached the other side of the road.)**

"Haha. I don't want to ever do that again!" I choked out between laughs.

"Yea! That was radical!" Josh replied.

"Where are we though?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't know. I thought you had this place memorised like the back of your hand?" Josh said.

"You were my partner before, you know better than to trust me with directions!" I pointed out.

"Oh yea. Point taken." Josh sighed, " So we're lost."

"Yea. We kinda are." I sighed along with him.

"So we camping outside I guess." Josh said with a tone of finality.

"Let's find a nice fruit tree to sleep in." I said, starting to walk off.

"Hey wait up!" Josh shouted, as he ran up to my side and we left on out little adventure together. Sounds like old times, well almost.

**Other raptors' Povs**

"**I have never seen Baby bro this furious before." Lexus whispered.**

"**Can you blame him?" Tama whispered back.**

"**What happened out there?" Sorin's mother asked her third son.**

" **Eliza botched up the hunt, resulting in a stampede and we have not even been able to track down Rae and Josh." Lucas replied.**

**Everyone of the raptors in the pack was watching Sorin yell at Eliza. It was the first time they are actually seeing their normally cool, calm and collected leader look so angry. Well, not like you could blame them our Sorin, himself. The one and only person that you could blame for this mess is Eliza.**

'**Sorin. Her punishment can be decided later. You should take a few of the members and go find Rae and Josh before they become prey to the bigger predators." Mother stepped in.**

"**Of course mother. Let's go." Sorin snapped, running off without even looking back but he had no need to. Half of the pack had already followed him, they all were anxious to find the one, well two humans that had managed to worm their ways into their hearts.**

**AN: Now for depressing news. I am apologizing in advance to all my readers as I am reaching the end of my first semester of my second year and have been told that the second semester will be the most crucial period of my three years Diploma. Which means that, I will have to pull up my socks really high and may not be able to update. Let's just pray that it would not come to that. Thank you for all your understanding.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, only the Ocs**

**AN: Hi! Well this is all I have time for now. Please read and enjoy!**

"I'm Bored!" I whined, as Josh and I slowly trekked through the dense jungle.

"Me too!" Josh joined me.

"I'm Thirsty!" I cried.

"Me too!" Josh cried as well.

"Hey stop parroting me!" I yelled.

"Am not!" Josh shouted.

"Are TOO!" I growled.

"Am NOT!" Josh yelled.

"ARE TOO!" I screamed

"AM NOT!" Josh yelled.

"ARE TOO!" I cried.

"ROAR!"

"Wow! That an awesome impression of a T-rex Josh!" I applauded.

"That was not me Rae." Josh said, looking worried.

"Quit joking with me." I laughed.

"Crack!" **(AN: SOUND EFFECT!)**

"You weren't joking weren't you Josh." I gulped, looking at the trees before us, as they shook and looked as though they were being pushed aside as something made its way pass them.

"Nope!" He replied, just as a small figure came into view with a gigantic hungry T-rex right behind it.

"Run!" I screamed, sprinting like my life, well it really did depend on it. Josh did not need any more encouragement and shot right after me. We ran like the wind with the hungry bugger hot on our tails. Well ours and the unknown figure's.

"Head for that cave!" Josh yelled, pulling on my right arm.

"What cave?" I asked.

"There! In the tree!" Josh pointed.

"That's a hole at the base of a giant prehistoric tree! Not a cave!" I shouted.

"You want to argue about specificity right now?" Josh cried

"Oh fine. Later then." I answered. The two of us dashed into the 'cave' and planted ourselves right at the back of the 'cave' far far away from the entrance.

"Argh!" I panted.

"Geez." Josh huffed.

"Thank god!" An unknown voice said, Josh and I looked up to see a ragged man panting.

"Hey! You're…" Josh and the man pointed to each other and started to say but was cut off as the T-rex reached in with its jaws and snapped them shut on the man.

"AH! Help me! Help me!" the man gargled, around the blood in his mouth as he was savagely ripped out. All Josh and I could do was scream our lungs out.

**Sorin's pov**

**I cannot believe this! I am a raptor! The best dinosaur at tracking and I cannot even track down the whereabouts of own my mate.**

"**Where are they?" Lucas whined.**

"**If we knew then we won't be running around the island like idiots know would we. Idiotic brother." Lexus snapped.**

"**Your stupidity has never failed to amaze me." Lynn sighed, shaking her head.**

"**Like you are one to talk." Lucas shot back at her.**

"**Want me to list all the stupid things you have said and done?" Lynn asked.**

"**You want me to list yours?" Lucas growled.**

"**You two either go find a corner and sort out the sexual tension between the two of your or grow up right now!" I roared.**

"**Sex…sexual… What are you talking brother? I don't like Lynn!" Lucas stuttered, red in the face.**

"**I….I…. I do not like Lucas like that Alpha!" Lynn squeaked, flushing. All the surrounding raptors, including myself snorted when we heard their replies.**

"**Its your fault!" the two of them screamed at each other. **

"**Don't copy me!" they growled at each other. Oh Great! Now they are even saying the same things at the same time. Yea right! NO feelings for each other!**

"**AH!" **

**I recognized the scream without even actually registering who it was.**

"**That sounded like Rae and Josh." One of the pack brothers that joined the search party pointed out.**

"**Yea. It kind of those." Another agreed. It was now then did my blood run cold. That was my Rae's screams. She was hurt!**

"**Let's go." I ordered, starting to run even faster, breathing deeper in hopes of tracking down the exact location of my mate.**

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" I repeated, panicking. I mean a guy just became dinner to a T-rex right before my eyes!

"What! Oh no no no no no…. Calm down Rae! Calm Down!" Josh tried to pacify me.

"Calm down! Calm Down! That guy just became sushi for the freaking T-rex! And you are asking me to CALM DOWN!" I screamed.

"I know! I 'm scared too but you hyperventilating is not going to help anything." Josh explained, pulling me into a hug and stroked my head. I just sobbed into his arms but I did feel a lot better.

"You calm now?" Josh asked softly.

"Yea." I mumbled into his chest.

'Good! You are very sticky." He said, pushing me away.

"Like you ain't." I scowled. What would I not do for a bath right now?

"Not as bad as you." Josh smirked. Suddenly, the cave became very dark, we both turned to see something standing at the entrance of the cave, oops, I meant 'cave'.

"AH!" Josh and I screamed, as we started to chuck rocks at whatever was blocking the sun.

"**What the!"** a voice yelled. Wait! I know that voice.

"Sorin!" I screamed, tackling said person, well raptor to the ground.

**Sorin's Pov**

**We arrived at a clearing in the forest where a T-rex had definitely came through before. I just hope that he or she did not make a meal of my Rae and her pet as well. **

"**So… Where is she?" Lexus asked. Her sweet scent and her pet's slightly muskier scent where pretty concentrated here but where were they? I scanned the surrounding and spotted a hole in the base of a huge tree. It was just perfect for a human or a raptor to fit through.**

"**Wait here." I instructed the rest as I went ahead to search the hole. I went in and the first thing I caught was a whiff my mate's and her pet's scent before I was pelted with stones.**

"**What the…!" I yelled and then I head the sweetest sound.**

"**Sorin!" my Rae cried as she tackled me and we both fell onto the ground. **

"**Sorin! It's really you!" My Rae said as she cuddled up to me. Not that I am going to complain.**

"**All right! You found us Sorin! Good boy!" the pest said. Good Boy! What was I? Some kind of pet to him! He should thank his lucky stars that I am not going to kill him, as it will involve me getting up and missing out on this cuddle session with my mate.**

"**Oh look! Baby bro found them!" Lucas yelled, announcing his arrival.**

"**Hey Josh! Hey Rae!" Lexus greeted having followed his third brother.**

"**Hi guys! Aww… You all came to look for us. Thank you!" My Rae squealed, getting up and going to give all the members of the search party a hug. Hey! What about me?**

"**All right. Let's go home!" Lucas shouted, " I'm hungry!"**

"**You're always hungry!" My Rae shouted back but was with him right at the front of the pack, motioning for the rest of us to hurry up. Sigh, it is like having two hyperactive chicks with bottom-less pits for stomachs. Oh well, on is my bother while the other is my mate so who am I to complain. Plus I love them all the same. Well, of course Rae will be a little more than Lucas though.**


	24. Not a chapter II

**Reason for long absence**

Hi, here. I am so sorry that I have not been updating for about a month or so already. School has been hell for the rest of the second term, it was all tests and more tests! Plus there was a lab report, a psychology of creativity presentation, two other projects and a practical exam for animal care and management.

The whole thing lasted until the very last week of school and then it was study week and the exams! Thank god that is all over for now… yea, semester 2.2 is going to worse. Sigh…

Oh, during my practical exam, I was asked to tie a makeshift muzzle on a stuffed dog and the dog's head was so heavy that I accidently dropped it on to the table…. It was so loud! ! The examiner stared at me so I quickly patted the dog on its head an apologized. Talk about embarrassment. Hope he did not minus marks!

YAY! Exams are Over! I am fairly happy with what I have done for all my subjects except of Fundamentals of Pathology… it was a self study subject and I had no clue what to do! So, I went into the exams like a sotong and sad to say that I am sure that I have already lost 30 marks. Let's just hope that the other 70marks are secured or else I will have to go for supplementary paper! NO! any results come about in 2 weeks time… sigh….

Anyway…. on another note. I have roughly 2 months break! YAY! So I can continue to write! So here is what the plan is going to be:

1. Continue Raptor and I

2. Rewrite No harm in reading a book **(I dug myself into a pit…. Stuck….)**

3. Rewrite Ninja in the big apple

4. Start 'Don Flack: Raising a 1 year old'

5. Maybe continue My secret **(Writing this brings back bad memories… )**

6. Exercice! **(Sch food is way too delicious! Put on weight… but had a fun time doing it… Hehehe)**

7. Work? **(I am kind of out of job….. )**

8. Hang out with my ex Carl's Jr colleagues **(Oh…. I miss them!)**

9. See what else comes up…


	25. List of who is who

**Who is who? **

**(AN: Thank you for asking me to add one. I'm also loosing track of who is who… Argh! I keep forgetting what Sorin's sister's name is!)**

**Rae**

**Age **18

**Gender: **Female

**Bio: **Hi! I am an orphan but was unofficially adopted by Hammond and worked as a ranger/ gardener until the storm. Now I am happily living with Sorin and the rest of the raptor pack. They are all family to me! My best friend is Sorin but I kind of feel a little different around **him (AN: She is not aware of her feelings for Sorin yet though this will change soon if I have a say in it!)**

The only person I hate is Eliza! Argh! She is so irritating! Always trying to get Sorin to talk to her and all! Marron! Do not get me started on him! He is so cute! I love him so much! I am his unofficial mother**(AN: I plan to change this soon! HAHA!)** so no one bullies him! Or you will get it from me! You hear me Sorin!

**Sorin**

**Age:** **(AN: let's just take if as he is about 20 in human terms)**

**Gender:** Male

**Bio: ** Yo! I am Sorin, Alpha male of my pack and mate to my Rae. I love her very much and am willing to put up with all her wishes. Yes, even her pet, human Josh. My main priorities are the safety of the pack and to ensure that no one tries to take over our land and stuff. I lead the pack on hunts and I must add that we have come a very long way since we escaped from the humans.

Yes baby I heard you! (not that I plan on listening, the brat has to learn to be independent! You coddle him and leave the manly stuff to me.) Anyway, I love and respect my mother very much, I do not really remember my father, except he was taken away by the humans when I was still a hatchling. (maybe this is why I actually do admit that I do like Marron, cause we can like relate you know)

Now my sister, she is nice and all. My brothers, all three of them are pests, end of story but are always there when you do need them the most and unfortunately, even when you want to be alone. Now the one person I do not like is Eliza! She is hiding some thing, I am absolutely sure and I will find out what it is! But for now, I will try to observe her from far, the old tactic of getting close to her has sent her the wrong signals and she think I am interested in courting her and she is reciprocating the feelings. Sorry but I am Rae's!

**Josh**

**Age: **24 **Gender:** Male

**Bio: **Hello…. I'm Josh and my life has officially been a whole rollercoaster ride ever since I made that one life-changing mistake. I cheated on my long time girlfriend and she broke up with me. I had hurt her and I really wanted to get back together with her but I just did not have the courage.

I left the city and came to work in Jurassic Park that was where I met Rae. She is a good kid and really knows her stuff when it comes to the dinosaurs and all. She grew on me then when the storm came and she disappeared and I managed to escape the island with the rest. Well, after I made it back, I tried to win my girlfriend back and after much persuasion she accepted me back.

However, I told her that I had to go back to the island and find Rae because I had a feeling that she was alive. Lo and Behold, she was and to my surprise, she has been accepted by the raptor pack!

I suppose I have been accepted into the pack as well, but there is just one raptor that I have a feeling does not really like me. He is the alpha male from what I could tell and according to Rae, his name is Sorin. I was confused as to why at first but after a while I realized what was going on and boy was I surprised. A raptor loving a human! Now that is a first but from what can also see, Rae also has feelings for him but being the clueless and slow person that she is, she does not realize that herself. Sigh, looks like I will have to push her little.

**Tasha**

**Age: (AN: About 27 in human years)**

**Gender: **Female

**Bio: **Hi! My name is Tasha and I am Sorin's elder sister. I love all my brothers equally and I find Sorin and Rae to be a very cute couple especially that Eliza that needs to stop trying to squeeze her way between them and stay out of the picture! My mate is Leon and he is a very caring and protective man. We have about four chicks, all about the same age as Marron. Oo… Marron, Sorin and Rae! They make quite a lovely picture together don't you think?** (AN: I do think so.)**

**Tama**

**Age: (AN: about 28 in human years)**

**Gender: **Male**Bio: **Hello! The name is Tama and I am the eldest of all my four siblings. I care for all of them but I absolutely love to tease my youngest brother, Sorin. He's reactions are just too funny and cute. I suppose, Lucas and Lexus all took a leaf out my book and poke fun and him at any given chance. Of course, when it is about something serious, I will listen to him. After all he is the alpha male and a good one at that.

Rae? She is such a sweet little button, cute just like my baby brother so yea, I agree with you sis. I find something very fishy about that Eliza. She is pretty I will admit but…. My older brother sense are tingling whenever I see her try to paw at my brother, who already as Rae. I can see that my baby bro really loves Rae and vice versa except that the two of them are to blur and blind to see that from each other. Sigh.. I suppose this is when an elder brother is to step in and help. Maybe I should discuss this with Josh but he does not understand any raptor at all.. may be some sign languages will work?

**Lexus**

**Age: (AN: about 25 in human years)**

**Gender:** Male

**Bio: ** Heyo! What's up! The name is Lexus and I am Sorin' second elder brother. I love to poke fun at my little brother, you can actually say that it is a trait that all my brother has inherited.. haha. Anyway, I usually a fun going guy but mess with my family, the pack and there will be hell to pay. I find Rae extremely adorable and if Sorin would stop being such a possessive prick, I would hug her non-stop… ahem… do not tell anybody that I just said that. I do not need to be 'killed' by Sorin.

**Lucus**

**Age: (AN: About 23 in human years)**

**Gender:** Male

**Bio: **The name is Lucus and I am Sorin's third elder brother. Let's see,my hobbies are to make fun of my little bro as much as possible, play with my nephew and nieces, go hunting with the pack and my favourite food is duckbill meat. Hmm… I like Rae, Josh and well, okay…. Lynn. But you can't tell her or anyone! I mean, she is really nice and pretty and all but you know… What am I saying.. I don't like her that way! I like her as a friend, yea as a friend and only as a friend you hear.**(AN: Yea, yea, we know, we know, we know how it will actually end) **

**Alpha mama**

**Age: (AN: about 45 in human years?)**

**Gender:** Female

**Bio:** Hello… Nice to meet you. I am the mother to Sorin, Tama, Tanya, Lucas and Lexus. I am also alpha female of the pack. Sorin became the Alpha male, after my mate, their father was taken away by the humans and he never returned. I really do miss him but I know that he would be proud if he was here to see how wonderful an alpha male Sorin is.

I must say that I am glad that Sorin found Rae, here I was starting to think that there was something wrong with him as he never did pay attention to any of the female is the pack unlike his brothers. Tanya? I do not have to worry about her since she is already mated and has chicks of her own. When Rae first called me mama, my heart soared with joy, now if only they will give me more grandchildren. Why more? Well, I am old but I am not stupid or blind, Rae had obviously adopted little Marron as her son and no matter how cold my son acts towards him, I know that Sorin had already accepted the little chick as his own as well.

**Leon**

**Age: (AN: about 29 in human years) **

**Gender: **Male

**Bio: **Hi. I am Tanya's mate Leon. You have not heard much about me but maybe you will later on. **(AN: I will try to find a place for you.. promise)** Hmm… I love my mate and our chicks very much. My brother in law is a very good leader despite his young age and I really respect him. I also respect out new beta female, Rae very much. She has come a long way from the very first time that Sorin had brought her back to the nest and she was willing to adopt Marron as her own even though she can barely provide for herself.

**Dante**

**Age: (AN: about 28 human years)**

**Gender:**male

**Bio:** I'm Dante, I am good friends with Tama and am still mateless though I am interested in Kyla **(AN: She will be introduced in later chapters.. )**but I don't think she likes me in that way. I always catch her staring in Tama's and my direction and then she will blush and look away. Tama keeps asking me to ask her out but I had the feeling that she was interested in Tama instead of me. I mean, Tama is the better hunter and better looking than me. Plus, he is the alpha's elder brother. Sigh… but still, I really did wish that it is me that she likes.

Oh.. sorry off track here. Hmm.. I prefer Rae to be beta female rather than Eliza. I find that Eliza is a bit…well… weird? Yea weird. So yea. Josh? He is a nice guy once you get to know him.

**Lynn**

**Age: (AN: about 24 in human years)**

**Gender:** Female

**Bio:** HELLO! I am Lynn and I am the younger sister of Dante. **(AN: Decided to do this last minute)** I love my pack and I honestly think that we ROCK! I think Sorin is the greatest leader ever and Rae is the one for him and not Eliza! You want me to tell you a secret, there is actually there a little betting pool in the pack on who alpha Sorin will choose in the end! Luckily, most of us want Rae. I wonder why, Sorin or any his family members actually heard anything about this?

Oh! There is one thing that I hate the most and that is Lucus! He is so annoying, he acts like he is still a chick! I mean grow up! I especially can't stand it when he happily chit chat with all the other females and act so nice with them and then bullies and insults me. He only does that to me! What did I ever do to him! Urgh! Sometimes, I wish he would treat me nicely as well…. You know like I am someone he cares about.. like how Alpha Sorin treats Rae… Crap! What the hell, I mean like a friend, a friend and not like how alpha Sorin treats Beta Rae.

**Marron**

**Age: (AN: About 3 in human years)**

**Gender: **Male

**Bio:** Hullo! I'm Marron! I'm Thwee and I luve Beta Rae very very much! She is like my mama! I also luv Alpha Sorin very very much! He luvs my mama Rae very much! He hunts for her, he sleep with her, he cuddles with her and he.. he… like my daddy! I weally (Really) want them as my mama and Daddy but I don't know if they want to be…. I want to grow up and be a big strong raptor like alpha Sorin and protect beta Rae like he does! So I have to eat lots and lots!

I luv it when beta Rae cuddles me and let me sleep on her lap! It's like what my mama used to do… I really miss my real mama and daddy but I am happy that I have beta Rae and alpha Sorin who are like my new mama and daddy! I don't really like the human male that beta Rae likes to hand around with. He reminds me of the bad humans that took my real mama and daddy away. I also don't like the green raptor, Eliza. She trying to take alpha Sorin away from beta Rae and me. I think she look ugly when she blinks like she got something stuck in her eyes and when her voice goes so high that it hurts my ears. I'm hungry…. I think I go find beta Rae now… bye bye…

**Eliza**

**Age: (AN: uh….. I was going to put 80… but for the sake of the story… its about 21 years old.. sigh…0**

**Gender: ** Female

**Bio**: I'm Eliza and I do not understand how Sorin the alpha male of the central island raptor pack can take that two legged, scales creature he calls a human, his mate! I mean, she is practically useless, the male version if not any better. She cannot hunt, she cannot even have a chick of her own and therefore had to adopt that little brat who likes to stare at me with disgust.

I mean, ain't I the better choice! I can hunt, I can take care of myself and most of all I can give Sorin chicks of his own. Sorin will choose me in the end as his mate and not that two legged freak once the plan is in full swing. However, for now, no one can know or suspect anything if the plan is going to work. (AN: It's a secret for now…. Hehe) I can see it now, the two legged freaks and her male counterpart will be gone and I shall rule aside Sorin as alpha female and that is not all.. absolute power of all the islands will be ours. All the raptors will be under us and we will be super pack. Just a little while more and then this will all come true.


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**AN: I'm back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, only the OCs.**

"WE"RE HOME!"I shouted happily as I stepped out into the clearing where the nests were all located.

"**Beta Rae!"** Marron cried as he launched himself at me.

"**Hey little guy! Did you be good while I was gone?" **I cooed to him as I cradled him.

"**I missed you very much!**' Marron whined, cuddling as close to my chest as possible.

"**I missed you too sweetie!"** I cried, hugging him close.

"**You're going to spoil the brat."** Sorin said, as he walked passed us.

"**Marron deserves it. You're just jealous of him."** I stuck my tongue out at him.

"**So what if I am?"** Sorin suddenly said, coming straight in my face. Eepp! Face do not get red! Please don't!

"**You…. You….. You…."** I stuttered.

"**ME what?"** Sorin purred.

'**We're back mother."** Lucus, Lexus and Tama greeted their mother since the rest of the pack was busy enjoying the little family reunion. Josh on the other hand was standing by himself at the side, a little unsure of what was happening, except that his friend's face was blushing as red as an tomato.

**I was really enjoying this. My precious adorable mate's face was slowly turning red and her heartbeat was rising. It was nice to know that I had this effect on my mate. Me alone could make her turn this red in colour and cause her heart to beat faster than normal.**

"**So you're back!" a voice snapped. Who the F*** dares to disturb this moment! I turned and saw Eliza standing there, in an attack position. Sigh… I should have guessed.**

"**Yea! I back! What is it to you?" My mate growled, her attention focused on Eliza.**

"**I thought you had become dino food out there, seeing how weak and useless you are." Eliza taunted.**

"**Well too bad for you, I survived, unlike you who, if was in my shoe the T-rex would have gobbled you right up." My Rae smirked.**

"**At least I did not have to have half the pack searching for me." Eliza sneered.**

"**True. None of us would have to go find you. After all the you would be dino poo or just bones." My mate grinned. Haha. You tell her my precious!**

"**Why! You!" Eliza screeched.**

"**Me what!"** I taunted. Psychotic bitch was really getting on my nerves.

"**You can't even handle yourself. You burden Sorin with the need to protect and provide for you."** The evil bitch from hell sneered.

"**Can't handle myself? I'll show you I can't handle myself!"** I growled, lunging for her. I barreled into the bitch and we both went tumbling onto the ground.

**Sorin's pov!**

"**CATFIGHT!" a couple of the teenagers cheered, as they happily watched their beta female roll on the ground wrestling with Eliza. How could they be so happy! My precious baby is going to get injured! Or worse killed!**

"**Beta Rae!" Marron cried, running forward but was picked up by the scruff of his neck by Tasha.**

"**No interfering young man. You can get injured." She said gently to the chick hanging from her jaws.**

"**You too baby brother. Alpha male or not, you cannot interfere." Tama said, blocking my path.**

"**I know. It's just… just hard to watch." I ground out.**

"**Of course it is, but this is essential for Rae." Lexus said, patting my on the back.**

"**Can you believe it! A cat fight! Oh yea! Kick her butt Rae!" Lucas cheered. Talk about betrayal!**

"**Shut up brother!" I growled, swiping my tail at him but he managed to avoid it.**

"**Oh come on baby bro! Don't tell me you ain't happy that Rae is fighting to keep her place as beta female and as your mate!" Lucas grinned.**

"**Even if I am, it is none of your business!" I glared. A loud thud and boos made me turn back to the fight and my heart broke at the sight.**

Josh's Pov

I am still deciding I should call Rae stupid, brave or just crazily in love without even realizing it herself. I think I shall go with the last thought, the crazily in love without even realizing it herself. Anyway, she was not a pretty sight to look at now. Her face, arms, hands, chest, well it is probably easier to say that there was not one spot on her body that was not covered in scratches. Some were pretty deep and weeping while some were not that bad to that extent.

I suppose that it should have been expected if you picked a fight with a full grown female raptor. However, the idiot got up and was still standing her ground and is actually succeeding in getting a few punches of her own in.

Back to Rae

The psycho threw me off her back while I was trying to do a stronghold on her. I landed hard on the ground and damn did that hurt. In fact, my whole body burned with pain, I could feel the blood running down my body but there was no way I was give in to that bitch! I'll show her who's boss!

"Ready for round two ugly?" I taunted, getting up.

"You are sure persistent aren't you." Eliza hissed.

"Persistent is my middle name didn't you know." I smirked, moving forward and managed to land a solid right hook to her face. While it did not send her flying like I had hoped, it did cause her to stumble a bit and I could throw a few more punches in.

"Ooooff!" I grunted, when she twirled and her tail lashed into my stomach and sent me flying two feet away into a tree and then the cold hard ground. I could hear the boos and some cheering, tsssh! Sounds like there was some betting going on among the spectators.

I slowly got up but was sent flying furthur away due to a well placed tail whip from Eliza. This continued for quite a while, the crazy bitch was playing with me! By the hitting and flying stopped, I could hear the faint running sound of water. There was a crunch next to my head and I slowly opened my swollen, bruised eyes to see Eliza's green ugly feet with sharp, glinting talons. I knew the rest of the pack had followed us and were commenting among themselves but all I could hear was buzzing.

"End of the line for you weakling." Eliza bent down to hiss in my ear. She slowly lifted her foot and nudged me. I was rolled, making my body burn and ache like never before, all the way until all I saw was a bottomless pit of darkness. A Pit! Bloody hell woman, did you have to roll me down there when I can barely lift an arm! You seriously know how to make my life a living hell!

"Bye bye Rae. Eliza, the psycho cooed in my ear before she gave me one good hard kick.

**Sorin's Pov**

I could not take it anymore! My precious Rae was a mess, there was claw marks covering every length of her body and all of them were running bright red blood. How I wanted to run right up to her and kick Eliza's butt six was to Sunday but I could not. Argh! Who ever came up with the rule that the alpha male could not get involved in any challenges to the alpha and beta females, I curse you!

Every time my baby was sent flying into a tree and then onto the hard ground, I felt my muscles twitch with the need to run to her, every groan of pain from her made my heart tear a little more. Marron had gone into full blown bawling mode after the first time Rae was thrown onto the ground.

The fight continued all the way until the bottomless pit. My heartbeat echoed in my own ears as I saw Eliza kick my baby right until the edge. I could literally hear my own heart stop and everything slowed down whenI saw Eliza raise her leg and give my precious baby a good hard kick.

"NO!" I roared, running forward, my heart praying that I could reach my mate in time while my brain told me that it was impossible, that I was too late. I could hear the cries of my siblings and mother but that did not matter, I had failed my mate, I had failed to keep her safe and now… now… she was…gone…

AN: Okay! That all for now!

HAHAHA! I ain't that cruel, I made you all wait for almost two months! Read on!

Josh's pov

I could not believe it! The green female raptor just killed my best friend! My brain just could not grasp the fact of what I just saw with my own eyes. The green murderess had turned around and was laughing, well I guess she was.

Suddenly, she disappeared from view and all we heard was a long shrill cry that echoed in my ears and then a sickening thud. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

I was not the only one that was shocked, all the other raptors were as well, except Sorin who was frozen. We all stared at the pit when out of no where, a hand shot up and grasped the edge of the pit. I drew in a sharp breath when I realized to whom did that hand belong to too. Soon, the hand extended to an arm, a shoulder, a chest and then her face. Rae was alive! Alive! I immediately ran to her to check on how she was doing. HOW?

Rae's Pov

I really thought I was going to die when I went over the edge but by some miracle, there were some vines that I had blindly managed to grab when I fall. I had slid down for a short while more before coming to a stop and gained some 'rope' burns but I was still alive. That was what mattered the most.

All around me was pitch-blackness and smelt horrible, like rotten eggs. Trying not to breath in too much and ignoring the pain racking through my body, I forced myself to climb. It felt like an eternity as I climbed and Eliza's psychotic laughter echoing through the cave was not really helping.

A long time later, I saw light and knew that I was near the top. Eliza was still laughing and it was driving me nuts. Does she not need to breathe! I felt above my head for more vine to climb but all I hit as hard earth. Crap! It was the very top of the vine. What was I going to do now?

Cursing and swearing under my breath about all the things I was going to do to that bitch who got me into this mess, I groped blindly in the dark. Hopefully, there was another vine somewhere that led up and out of the pit. After blindly grasping here and there for a while, my fingers finally felt something thick and woody. I grasped it harder and gave it an experiment pull to test if it could hold my weight and if it could get any longer but it felt stuck, like there was something was blocking it. Maybe it was wrapped around a rock or something at the top?

I decided to give a hard pull to see if I could pull it free of whatever was wrapped around or blocked by. The vine did elongate and did feel as though it could hold my weight, just like what I expected but what I did not expect was for something green to drop past me, leaving behind a shrill cry that echoed in the pit.

Was that? That was not what and who I think it is right? But it would sure as hell be awesome if it was true! Putting that thought aside for now, I slowly continued my climb using the new vine and it was not long before I had to heave myself over the edge. All I could register right now, was that it was oddly silent, it was glaring and I hurt like F***!

Suddenly, there was a symphony of roars before I felt myself being scooped into warm arms and a male voice was asking me how I was before he disappeared from my point of view and I was being picked up by cold arms that had really sharp nails.

**Sorin's pov**

**She cannot be dead. My precious baby. My Rae. My mate. She was not dead but the lack of her presence and Eliza's maniacal laughter was evidence that this was not just some horrible and morbid nightmare. I would never wake up from this pain, this loss. I will never wake up to my baby's strong heartbeat, her stomach that growled from hunger and never again to her brown eyes that glistened with love whenever she played with Marron.**

**Suddenly, there were roars of joys around me but what shocked me the most was the Marron's cry.**

"**BETA RAE!" I heard him call. I looked up and was greeted with the happiest sight in my life. My baby. My Rae. She was ALIVE! I gave my own roar of joy before, rushing forward. I had to push her pet, Josh away so that I could carry my mate in my own arms. I nuzzled my head into her chest and heard the most beautiful sound in the world. **

**I heard her heartbeat. She was alive. My baby. My Rae. My mate. **


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**AN: I don't own anything but my Ocs! I have work again! The vet called to say that he will rehire me for the holidays! Anyway, I have a new favourite TV show, HELL'S KITCHEN!**

**Sorin's Pov**

**I quickly carried my baby back to our nest and deposited her gently as possible onto the soft leaves but a whimper of pain still passed from her chaffed lips. With little hesitation, I licked her wounds as our saliva as a little bit of healing properties but I had to work quickly as she was bleeding pretty badly.**

**With every lick, my Rae hissed in pain but I had no choice. **

"**Oi! You are going to infect her wounds!" a male voice suddenly interrupted. I turned around and saw Josh the human male running towards us.**

"**I'm trying to help!" I hissed at him.**

"**I have no idea what you're trying to say but I can help." Josh replied, taking a cautious step backwards as I made one forward in response.**

"**I have no need for you help!" I snarled.**

"**Now, now Sorin, maybe it is best to hear what he has to say first." Tama suggested.**

"**For what!" I growled. All I want them to do is to leave me alone so that I can tend to my mate. She was now pale and unconscious and that was never good.**

"**Maybe he can really help." Lexus said.**

"**How would you know." I glared.**

"**Hello…." Josh said.**

"**Maybe he is a human medicine man?" Lucus offered.**

" **And how would you know that." I sighed, "Can't you all just leave me alone so that I can care for my mate!"**

"**Uhmm… Is anyone listening to me?" Josh asked.**

"**Let's ask him a medical question." Tanya suggested.**

"**Fine! Go ahead and ask him. I bet you he knows nuts!" I groaned.**

" **Uh… What kind of question should I ask him?" Tanya thought.**

"**OOO...a simple one like what would he do when he get's a torn talon!" Lucas shouted.**

"**They don't have talons you dimwit!" Lynn hissed, " and Hush! Beta Rae is asleep."**

"**She is unconscious and that is not good. Now can I look after my mate without all of you squawking around here!" I growled.**

"**I need your help Sorin!" Josh yelled.**

'**What is it you want Human!" I yelled.**

' **Um… Since I finally have your attention. I just want to say that I need your help to lead me back to the dorms to get a first aid kit and to get back here as fast as possible." Josh said.**

"**I am not leaving my mate!" I yelled praying hard that for once they will listen, "now leave us in peace!" **

"**She is going to die of blood loss or infection if we don't hurry and get the first aid kit!" Josh persuaded.**

"**I..." I started.**

"**Sorin! Now is not the time to be so bull-headed. Accept Josh's help and hurry get this first aid kit that he speaks off." Mother cuts in.**

"**But!" I said but kept quiet after a glare from mother.**

"**Fine... Come on Josh... Try to keep up." I growled before taking off.**

"**Hey wait up!" Josh cried, running after Sorin.**A while later

Josh's Pov "Damn do you run fast. Wait pant pant wait up!" I gasped fighting my way through the thick bushes so as to keep up with Sorin. "Oh we are here. Good boy Sorin! " All I got in return was a warning growl. I guess he does bit like being called boy. Anyway, I quickly went straight to the medical room located on the fourth floor of the dorms and dug around for the first aid kit and whatever else I would require for helping Rae

**Sorin's Pov**

**We came back to the human nesting site and Josh, ran off to who brows where but it does not matter as long as he comes back with that first aid kit he talks about. I myself headed straight for my baby's room. As I got nearer and nearer to her nest's entrance, there was a very foul smell like that of rotting meat. **

**I pushed open the door and there in the ground was the rotting remains of what seemed to be a raptor. Now that sent alarm bells ringing in my head. Reasons why. **

**Well. One is that none of my pack members are dead, two; Eliza is also dead and this was definitely not her. She is most likely lying at the very bottom of the pit. So who the heck was this? Why was he or she in my baby's nest? Where did this fella come from?**

Josh's Pov

"Sorin! Sorin! Where are you? I found the first aid kit. We can go back now!" I yelled looking around for my guise back to the nest Suddenly he popped out from the stairwell scaring the hell out of me.

"Alright. We can go now." I said as he tilted his head curiously at the first aid box in my hand. "Oh that, that is what we had to find." I offered, not very sure if he understood me. He stared hard at me for a few seconds and all I felt was a quick pull on my hand and he was out of the building.

I looked down and saw that the first aid box was no longer in my grasp. What the!

"Oooi! Wait up Sorin!" I shouted taking after the raptor that had just stolen the first aid kit from me.


	28. Author's ranting

**AN: I know that I have not been updating and I really apologize. The reason why is a very stupid one but it has affected me very badly. Argh! I just found out that my boyfriend has lied to me again and I can't take it anymore!**

**I really need to let this out because this is the only outlet I have. So I am sorry if you all have to listen to this teenager talk about her sad life…. Sigh…**

**Anyway, we met at my very first job at Carl's Jr when I was sixteen. He was 23 at the time. Yes, 7 years older. I was the youngest at my workplace; the others were mainly 18 years old so I was the baby of the whole place. The two of us liked each other but we never got together until the end of last year when I was the time we met, he keeps on going on and on about how childish I am behaving regardless of what I do or say. **

**I mean, Hello! What's my age! I'm 17 I am allowed to be childish at times! But no! I have to act all mature so that you can be happy and will stop nagging. We never talk we argue because he does not agree with me ever! He keeps saying that he is the correct one because he is the older one!**

**Anyway, when we get our off days, he always says that he is at one place when he is actually not and is elsewhere. How do I know? Cause he stupidly goes hangs out with our other colleagues! Not only that, he is very possessive! I am close to another colleague of ours that is 22 at that time, we always have lunch break together because our schedule are about the same. To me, this colleague was nothing but an elder brother but to the possessive idiot it was not that way to him!**

'**Elder brother' and I are always to fix the ice box that leaks like fuck and because the box opening is so small the two of us are always almost face to face and that possessive idiot would come out of the kitchen and stare so hard at us that it is unbearable. Then after work, he would confront me and lecture me about always being so close to the 'elder brother'.**

**I was brought up to treat birthdays as any other normal days but well I only apply that to my own birthdays. So whenever my friends' had a birthday, I would make sure to get them a present at least. So for his birthday, I wished him happy birthday, bought him dinner and a present from my allowance. That was for two birthdays! What did he do for mine? Nothing! Nothing at all! Not even a call or sms or what so ever. For my 17****th**** birthday, I slept over in my secondary school with a couple of friends to celebrate my birthday and had to haul a whole load of presents to work the next day. He asked me what was with all the presents and I told him it was my birthday. The stupid idiot did not even wish me at that point!**

**He treats my other female colleagues differently from me. He is very patient with them when he teaches them and all but is very short tempered with me. He also remembers when their birthdays are and wishes them. There was never a time that we went out that we did not argue. **

**You must me wondering why this stupid girl did not just break up with him. I guess I never did, as it was the one source where I had attention. At that time, my parents were continuously arguing everyday and my real elder brother was hardly at home. **

**We continued to be together even though I resigned to go back to school for my veterinary course and that was when things got worse. He always called to complain that I was not spending time with him when I am already drowning in school work and have barely enough breathing space. He will also sms me to ask where I am and when I tell him that I am school he does not believe me and demands to know if I am lying to him and hanging outside with my guy friends from secondary school (AN: I am close to guy friends from secondary school than the girls) Thank God he does not know how to get to my school! He also does not like to hear my troubles and just says that I am being childish whenever I do talk about such things. Argh!**

**Anyway, earlier this year, I met him for dinner and he told me that he was going to leave in May to go home to his home country, of course I was upset. So a few weeks later, I smsed him to ask him when was his flight but the idiot never answered. I was very angry and upset, I cried a lot but at the same time I was very relieved that he was leaving. I was also very lost and was anti-social in school. Home was really all I had left even though no one there knew what was going on. The people that knew where only my friends from secondary school and they told me to forget him and move on. **

**It was easier said than done, I cried more than I had cried in my life but I did managed too. However, it was all in vain, as I just recently found out that the jerk had not left at all! He is still in the country! His number was still the same! I don't know how to express my feelings when I found out… **

**I'm still sorting my feelings out and well, I am really lost… luckily I do not work there anymore. My new colleagues are much better and I really do enjoy my time there. **


	29. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**AN: Thank you for all the advice and all. Really appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park. Only the OCs.**

Josh's pov I cannot believe it! Firstly, I have a raptor steal the first aid kit from me and now said raptor has ran off and left me alone to find my way back to the nesting site. Hmm... I think it was a right here... Yup... Looking good... And a left her... Wah! THUD! **(AN: hehe sound effects...)** "Aw man... bloody undergrowth covering the bloody slope! Damn that hurts!" I cursed. Brushing the back of my pants, I stood up and was shocked at the place that I had fallen into. It was a camping site!

However, by the mess that it was in and the giant footprint right smack in the middle of the whole area gave me the sense that whoever was here, is long gone. I decided to make use of this chance to see what I can salvage. I found a bag that had a few small holes but still in good condition. I folded up the tent and placed it into the bag.

I dug around some rubble and found a hunting knife, some rope, a pistol and about two Cartridges of bullets and the next thing I found gave me new hope. There from the rubble I pulled out a radio set. I could go home! Rae too! Speaking of Rae, I better head back to the nest before she bleeds to death or something.

**Sorin's pov**

"**I'm back!" I greeted everyone but it came out muffled as the sheet of cloth was clamped tight between my jaws and the white box that I had 'helped' Josh carry was swinging awkwardly from my arm.**

"**Welcome back son. Where is Josh?" My mother asked, taking the cloth from my mouth.****"Uh… he said he wanted to go take a drink and asked me to go ahead first. So yea..." I replied nervously. She would kill me if she found out that I left him behind on purpose.**

"**What's that Alpha Sorin?" Marron asked poking curiously at the white box in my arm.**

"**I suppose it is some kind of human medical kit. The first aid thingy that Josh was talking about." I answered him.**

"**Oooo let me take a look!" Lucas and Lexis cooed. Snatching the box from him and running off into a corner with it. All the chicks all ran after the two brothers.**

"**Oi! Give that back!" I yelled**

"**Aw... We want to take a look too!" the two elder brothers whined.**

"**I had it first!" I growled.****"Well now it's ours!" The two cheered, opening the box with surprising ease and speed.**

"**Oooo! What's all these?" they said pulling out stuff from the box, examining them and then tossing them over their shoulders where the discarded item was subjected to even more detailed scrutiny by the chicks.**

"**Hey! Give them back! They are not toys!" I cried, trying in vain to snatch back what I could. The chicks seemed to have ripped open a few of the white packages and were unraveling them while running around wildly. The white thing trailed after them making a mess of the whole place! (AN: Its bandages.)**

"**Come on little bro it's fun!" The two brothers cried**

"**Argh! Get back here with the box u two idiots!" I yelled, chasing after the two, trying to grab back the box but they were tossing it between themselves making sure that I cannot catch it!**

3rd person's pov

The whole nesting area was in chaos as the chicks ran around everywhere leaving trails of white everywhere. Sorin and his two brothers are still playing or we should say that it was his two, no sorry Tama joined in so, it's his three elder brothers that were playing with him. Suddenly, a voice rang above the chaos. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" **(AN: guess who!)**

**Somewhere on the island, Unknown raptor's pov**

**These island will soon belong to me and my pack. We were the strongest raptor pack on the island were we born. Soon though, we will be the strongest pack on this island as well. ****"Um.. Alpha.." One of my pack members called hesitantly, upon seeing that I was in deep in thoughts.**

"**What?" I snarled, not happy with the interruption.**

"**E…Eliza… Eliza she has…has returned.." He stuttered.**

"**Excellent!" I grinned, getting up from my nest and walked towards the main nesting area where everyone else slept. I liked my privacy and had my nest slightly away from the pack with the softest ground.**

'**Welcome back Eliza." I greeted, taking a good look at her, "You do not look so good but I hope you have brought me good news."**

"**I'm sorry alpha. I really really tired but the alpha Sorin of the main island pack has been bewitched by a human." Eliza pleaded.**

'**A Human?" I asked.**

"**Yes! A two-legged creature that is harmless and stupid from what I had observed." She quickly explained.**

"**I see. By the looks of your injuries, I believe your true identity has been discovered." I growled.**

"**No! NO! NO I have not been discovered. Sorin and the rest of his pack does not suspect anything of our presence here on this island. I swear!" she cried.**

"**Then what is with all the injuries?" I demanded.**

"**I got them from my fight with for the beta female position with the human female. She is Sorin's mate." She replied, bending her head in shame.**

" **You just said that she was harmless!" I growled.**

"**That was before all this." She spluttered.**

"**You are useless as a spy after having lost the fight! Leave and have your wounds tended too!" I snarled.**

**I watched as she limped away, leaving me once again to my own thoughts. A human… hmmm… this is the first time I am hearing of such a creature. It or rather she must be something to look at and to deal with to be the beta female. It seems that I have spying to do myself… **


	30. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**AN: Thanks you all of the kind people that reviewed and gave advice. I am really grateful. Anyway, I will be flying off tomorrow on a trip and will probably back sometime next week. Do not worry, I will spend the time not moping but enjoying myself and brainstorming more ideas.**

Josh's Pov

I stood in disbelief at the sight before me. There was bandages everywhere, the chicks were running amok and Sorin was being bullied by his brother.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I shouted, and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"You are dirtying the bandages!" I yelled, running around trying to salvage as many of the bandages as possible, brushing the dirt off them.

"Give me that." I snapped, snatching the first aid box from the jaws of a stunned Tama. Gathering as much as possible, I quickly went to where Rae lay and started to long process of patching her up.

I stitched up the more major wounds before slabbing on some anitibiotic cream and wrapping them up with the bandages. Since most of the bandages would have to be washed first before I could use them, I used most of the small plasters to cover up the minor wounds. I also gave her an antibiotic shot that was pre-prepared. All that we could do know was wait for her to wake up.

**Raptors' Pov/ Sorin's Pov**

"**Wow, who knew that Josh had an alpha in him." Lexus said, breaking the silence as they watched said human attend to Rae.**

"**Yea. It is kinda of sexy." Lucas whistled. Everyone stared at him.**

"**WHAT?" He asked, "I'm only stating the truth!"**

"**Sigh…" Everyone sighed, well, everyone except..**

"**HE'S STICKING MY RAE WITH NEEDLES!" Sorin shouted.**

"**Now, now little bro, I am sure that Josh knows what he is doing." Tanya, comforted him , but he was already charging forward.**

**SPLAT! (AN: soundeffects)**

"**Your sister is right, you know." Leon added.**

"**A….ah… Even if she is, would you get off my tail…" Sorin groaned, but it was muffled by the fact that he was kissing the ground.**

"**Ah. Sorry." Leon apologized, though he did not look as though he meant it and lifted his foot off Sorin's tail.**

"**Alright, let's seat back and watch Josh work his magic." Lexus and Lucus announced, shooing all the chicks back to their parents before setteling back in their own nests.**

Rae's Pov

I am still alive? I thought as I slowly and painfully opened my eyes but I had to close them again quickly.

'Argh!" I gasped, raising an arm to block out the sun.

"Rae! You are awake!" I heard a voice shout.

"Rae!" another voice, slightly lower called.

'Beta Rae!" A high pitched voice screamed.

"Hey there." I rasped, as the white glare in my eyes cleared to reveal Josh, Sorin and Marron standing relieved over me.

**AN: Fast forwarding a bit**

Two weeks later

I can finally stand up and walk by myself after so long. Thank god. Now Josh, Marron and Sorin can stop hovering beside me all the time. I mean, yea it is very sweet of them to take such good care of me but a girl needs her space!

"Sorin! I am going to take a shower." I said, slowly getting up from my 'prison', our nest for the past two weeks.

"Okay. I will follow you." Sorin answered, also getting up from his conversation with his mother.

"It's okay, I can go by myself." I replied quickly, " I am fully recovered now." Please oh please, just let me go by myself. I want some time to myself. Plus, I am going to bathe!

"No you are not! What happens if you faint on the way? What if you get attacked? What if you tripped?" Sorin exclaimed.

"What?" I spluttered, " I… I"

"Now, Now son. Let the poor child breathe. The waterfall is near enough for her to go alone. I am also sure that she will not trip or faint." Mother cut in, saving me from having to think of an answer.

"But.." Sorin started.

"Bye! I Yelled, quickly limping away.

"Fifteen minutes! Fifteen Minutes before I search for you." Sorin shouted.

"Fine!" I called back.

At the water fall

Ah… This is the life. I feel clean again, all the dirt and grime from my fight with Eliza and two weeks bed rest is finally gone. Speaking of the crazy Bitch, I wonder if she is dead? Hmm… She should be, after all that was one deep hole…

Argh.. Who cares.. I shall enjoy as much of this alone time as possible before I have to go back to Sorin, the worrywart.

**Unknown Raptor's Pov**

**This ugly deformed creature playing in the water is the human that Eliza talked about? It walks on two legs! It has a weird flat face, no scales, no claws and no feathers, only the ankle markings of a beta female.**

**This harmless looking thing not only defeated Eliza but is the Beta female of the main island pack of raptors. There must be something special about this female human that makes her the alpha male's choice of a mate. **

**Taking one last look at the human as she played in the water, I left the waterfall. I will be seeing her again. Up close and personal. **


	31. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**AN: Hiya! I'm back! Sorry to keep all of you all waiting. Anyway, this is the last week of my holidays before I will be going back to school. Oh boy….**

**Just a little reminder. If it is bold in Rae's or Josh's Pov then they are speaking in raptor, not bold then they are speaking in english.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, only the OCs.**

Rae's Pov

As the dirt from my body washed away, I could not help but feel relieved and clean like never before. I am not really sure how much time has passed but I am not really bothered, I really needed some alone time after the past two weeks.

However, I am getting the feeling that I am being watched. I know, you people would say that I am bathing in a lake in the middle of the forest but let me remind you that I am not in just any forest. I am in a prehistoric forest where giant carnivorous lizards roamed and I do not wish to end up as lunch on anyone's menu.

'Hello… who's there." I called out. Now, do not call me stupid. How am I not suppose to know if Sorin or anyone of the other pack members followed me.

"Come out whoever you are?" I shouted, scanning the vegetation around me for any signs of a presence.

**CRACK!**

'Who's there!" I yelled, starting to get a little scared, picking up a rock from the shallow park of the lake and wielding it like a weapon.

"Hold it! It's just me!" Josh cried, running out from the bushes.

"Josh?" I exclaimed, staring at him in shock.

"Hiya?" he said weakly.

"Hiya… hiya…. Josh You bloody Perv!" I screamed, pelting him with rocks, not really caring at the moment if I injured him or not.

"Ow! Ow!... Hey! Rae! Rae! Stop! Ow! Stop!" Josh pleaded, using his hands and arms to try to block the hail of rock flying in his direction.

"Give me one good reason to stop your Perv!" I shouted.

"Ow! Cause.. Ow! That hurts like hell! Cause.. Cause.. Ow! I've have this! This!" Josh yelped, sticking his hand high into the air.

"What the hell is that?" I demanded, spying the black box in his grasp.

"OW! It's a bloody.. Ow! Would you stop attacking me and let me Ow explain!" Josh cried.

"Fine! I'll see if it justifies you peeking me in the bath! If not you would be loosing some very important parts!" I gave in, ceasing fire.

"It will blow your mind. And I was NOT Peeking!" Josh exclaimed, coming closer.

"Stay right where you are Perv!" I commanded.

"What? Fine!" Josh answered, " Now can I share my finding with you?"

"Go ahead." I replied.

"I found this when I went to find the first aid kit for your wounds about two weeks plus ago. It was not really working at that point but after fiddling with it a bit. I managed to fix it…" Josh stated.

"You still haven't told me what the heck it is." I growled.

"I was getting to it when you interrupted me you impatient brat." Josh snapped.

"Not my fault that you talk so slowly old man." I glared.

"Argh! Why the heck am I even arguing with a brat like you." Josh sighed.

"I got the radio to work. We can call for help now. We can go home." Josh explained.

"Home…" I repeated, getting lost in thought.

I could finally go back to civilization.. back to the city… back home….home... Sorin… Marron… Mama… Tasha… Lexus… Lucas… the pack… I would be leaving them behind… Could I do it? I mean, I am a human. My place should belong with Josh in civilization so why did the ideas of leaving the island, leaving the pack, leaving Marron and especially leaving Sorin hurt so much?

"Hey… Hello…. Anyone home? Are you even listening to me?" Josh voice suddenly cut into my consciousness, his hand waving across my face.

"EH.. What?" I gasped.

"You were staring into space." He said.

"Was not. I was just thinking." I replied.

"Whatever… I think we both better head back before the whole pack comes to find us." Josh suggested.

"You mean to find me." I grinned, motioning for him to turn around.

"You are full of ego." Josh answered, turning around. I quickly got out of the lake and pulled my clothes back on.

"That's what people like about me." I laughed, walking off, "Come on slowpoke."

"Oi! Wait up." Josh hollered.

**Raptor's Pov & Sorin's Pov**

"**Now now son, I am sure that Rae would not appreciate you barging on her bathing." Mother adviced me as I paced the nesting area, anxiously waiting for my mate to return from her bath.**

"**I know I know. I just cannot help but worry about her." I sighed.**

'**Aw…. Isn't that adorable…" Lucas and Lexus cooed.**

"**Shut it the both of you," I snapped, " Wait till you two get mates of your own and we will see wheather you'll act the same way as I do."**

"**That's right boys." Mother added.**

"**I pity the two ladies who do end up being your mates. They must be angels to stand the two of you." Tasha offered.**

"**I think I know one of the two angels. Her name starts with a 'L' and she like my little brother who's name starts with a 'L'…" Tama teased but was cut of by the alarmed gasp of the pack.**

**My family and I all turned to see what was everyone looking at and all of our jaws dropped. There stood Josh and my mate but the shocking thing was not that the two of them are together but of the fact that the red and black alpha marking on my mate's ankle was missing.**

"**Beta Rae! Your alpha markings are gone!" Marron cried, making a mad dash to her side.**

"**My what?" She repeated, looking at him in confusion as she picked him up.**

"**Your markings! Your red and black markings!" Marron panicked.**

**I think he means your anklet." Josh offered.**

"**My anklet? Hey! When did you understand raptor?" Rae accused. Yea! I want to know too! When did the little human learn my language?**

"**Well, I have been living here for about a month now…" Josh explained.**

"**And you never thought to tell me!" my mate glared.**

"**Beta Rae!" Marron called.**

"**It's not like I had the chance with you picking a fight with the green bitch from hell. Plus big boy over there has not really spend a lot of time with you" Josh replied, defending himself and pointing at me. Hey! She's my mate so of course I do not want you around her all the time!**

"**Beta Rae!" Marron chirped loudly, tugging at her shirt.**

" **Well you could have told me just now! When you were happily sharing with me that you found a radio!" My mate growled. Radio? Is that edible? I am getting a little hungry, it should soon be time for a hunt.**

"**MAMA!" Marron cried. Whada? Did the brat just call my mate Mama?**

**By the sudden silence and the look of shock on everyone's face, especially my Rae's, I do believe my ears have not played any tricks on me.**

Rae's Pov

Did Marron just call me Mama? I cannot believe it! Someone saw and needed me in that position. Someone saw me as a protector, as a provider, a mother!

"**Did you just call me Mama Marron?**" I spoke gently to the chick that was trying to bury himself under my arms.

"**Um…. Yes…**" Marron whispered, " **You take care of me and really remind me of my mama. Are you angry?"**

"**I'm not silly. In fact I am very honoured that you call me mama**." I smiled, unable to control the waterworks that leaking down my face.

"**Then why are you crying**?" Marron asked, licking my tears.

"**These are tears of joy baby**." I explained, cuddling him close.

"**Can I really call you mama**?" Marron questioned.

"**You can call me mama all you want**." I grinned.

"**MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! I luv you MAMA**!" Marron yelled.

"**I love you too my baby**." I laughed.

**Sorin's Pov**

**I cannot believe it! Marron just called my mate Mama. Actually, I should not be surprised. The poor kid lost both his parents very young and my Rae was the first one to really take very good care of him. Even I was luckier then him, I still had my mother even though my father was taken away.**

**Well, looks like the little brat is officially my chick as well. Not that I am complaining or anything. I'm just not so sure how good of a father I can be for him. **

**I made my way to where my new family was laughing and joined them. Looking at their happy faces, I made a new vow there and then. Nothing and I mean nothing was going to tear my family apart. They would have to get through me first before they can get to my mate and my chick.**

"**Congratulations to the new family!" Lexus yelled as the pack all cheered.**

"**Looks like you have a new grandchick mother!" Tasha said.**

"**I'm an uncle." Leon announced.**

"**I'm a grandma!" Mother exclaimed, teary-eyed.**

"**Father would be proud of you little bro!" Tama offered, patting me on the back.**

"**Congrats little bro!" Lucus cried.**

"**So what happened to Beta Rae's alpha marking?" Kyla, a pretty female raptor whispered to raptor closest to her.**

"**I think we should wait for them to settle down before bringing up the subject again." Dante replied, blushing.**

"**Good idea." She replied, smiling at him.**


	32. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**AN: Sorry for not updating for this whole while. School has been hectic from 9 all the way to 6 everyday with piles of projects and tests, especially since we have no exams this semester. Anyway, today marks the end of a term and the start of Christmas break. However, I still have 3 projects to do but luckily finally have time to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, Only the Ocs and the Plot, well most of it.**

**Marron's Pov**

**I am literally on cloud nine right now! I have a MAMA! I lay cuddled on my mama's Lap while she lay in the nest that we share with alpha Sorin. I must say that I am a little worried that alpha Sorin is going to be angry at me for asking Beta Rae to be my mama, after all she is his mate.**

"**Mama." I called softly.**

"**Yes Marron?" My mama answered, petting me.**

" **Do you think if anyone is unhappy about you being my mama?" I whispered.**

"**Huh? Why do you ask this? Did anyone say anything to you?" my mama questioned.**

"**No…" I dragged.**

"**Then why the sudden question baby?" Mama asked, lifting me from her lap to place me at her neck and continued to pet me.**

"**Because you are Alpha Sorin's Mate and I am an orphan chick." I muttered, tears gathering in my eyes.**

"**So what if you are an orphan? I said that you are my son so you are. I do not care what other people say." Mama told me, her reply making me tear even more but I could not cry in front of her. I am her son so I have to be strong.**

"**Did you know that your mama is also an orphan?" Mama said. I was shocked, I never knew that my mama was just like me!**

" **Did the bad humans take away your mama and papa too?" I asked.**

" **I don't know. I have never seen them." Mama replied. Never seen them! **

"**I am sorry mama." I apologized.**

"**What are you apologizing for?" she asked.**

" **For asking about your mama and papa." I answered, snuggling.**

"**It is okay darling." My mama replied.**

"**Mama?" I called.**

"**Hmm.." She mumbled.**

"**What Happen.." I was going to ask but was cut off when Alpha Sorin suddenly appeared from behind the bushses, I immediately kept quiet**

**Sorin's Pov**

**I was walking to where I had last seen the new mother and son walked to and could not help but to eavesdrop on their conversation. When I heard Marron ask her if anyone in the pack did not like the fact that he asked her to be his mother I was pissed. Who dares to upset my son! Yes, I did say that Marron is our chick, Rae's and my son. **

**I continued to stand there quietly, mentally thinking through who from my pack could be the biggest suspect for talking bad about my new family when I heard my mate tell our son that she is just like him, a orphan and comforted him. I smiled at the sight in front of me, it was very heartwarming and made me feel very proud of what a good mother my mate made, not that I had any doubt before.**

**Unfortunately, I had to interrupt their private conversation as it was time to go hunting or dinner and I wanted to ensure that my new family was safe with the pack not off alone god's knows where without me with them.**

"**Rae, I am going to go hunting with the pack for dinner." I said, stepping out from the bushes. Is it me or did Marron look terrified when he saw me? Hmm.. must be my imagination.**

"**Oh hi Sorin. Sure, let me get ready." She greeted, slowly sitting up. What! Did she not hear me say 'I'?  
**

"**I am going hunting with the pack, YOU and Marron are going to STAY at then NEST." I repeated, stressing the main points of my words.**

"**What do you mean I'm STAYING at the NEST? I'm going hunting too!" She answered simply.**

"**You're still injured woman!" I cried, looking at her in disbelief. **

"**So…" she replied.**

"**So…. YOU are NOT going hunting. YOU are going to stay at the nest to REST." I emphasized. **

"**I have been resting for who know's how long already! I am bored! I want to run, hunt, jump, skip and do a whole lot of things!" she cried. I just gave her a pointed look.**

"**I'm going and that's final. I am perfectly healthy!" she exclaimed, standing right up with Marron hiding behind her legs. What is wrong with the chick? He is acting weird.**

"**No." I replied.**

"**Please…" My mate begged, staring up at me with big wide eyes that glistened. Oh don't….. argh…. Puppy eyes…. Must resist… I must….crap… it is just too cute….**

"**Fine. But you are bringing your human pet along with you. At least I will have an extra pair of eyes on you." I sighed, giving in. Damn the puppy eyes! It should be banned from the face of this earth, if not there should be a rule that women are not allowed to use it! It is too hard to ignore!**

"**Okay! Come on Marron lets go look for Josh." She cheered, walking off with the chick scurrying behind her. I shook my head in disbelief that I was won over so easily and followed after my family. Mine to protect . Mine to Cherish.**

**Some time later**

"**I'm singing in the rain.. Oh I'm singing in the rain…." **

**It is official. I will never understand humans and do think my pack will agree with me. I mean, it is storming and my mate and her human pet are singing. We can barely see 5 feet in front of us, making it almost impossible to hunt and there they are singing.**

"**Looks like there is still a lot for us to learn about humans eh little bro. Who knew they loved rain so much." Tama commented.**

"**How they can be so happy eludes me…." I sighed, for what was like the umpteen time since the rain started.**

"**You know the tune is kind of catchy…." Lucus added before he himself started humming. **

"**Yea!" Lucian agreed and joined in as well. **

"**Don't tell me you are going to tell me that it is catchy and start humming along as well." I groaned, looking at Tama.**

"**Unfortunately for you little brother, I do find it very catchy. So yes, since you suggested it. I shall join them." Tama replied, grinning.**

**Sigh…. Am I the only sane one out of us four brothers? We continued to prowl the plains for prey but there were none to be found, the humming and singing did not help the situation in any way and was starting to grate on my nerves.**

" **What are we going to do alpha, there does not seem to be any prey to be found?" A pack member asked.**

"**I am thinking." I replied. However, with the singing and humming that was going I could not think at all.**

"**SHUT UP!" I shouted. The singing and humming stopped. Thank god!**

"**Thank you!" I exhaled, breathing deeply before resuming my thinking.**

'**Party Pooper!" The noisy people booed, interrupting my thoughts again.**

"**Do you brats want to starve." I growled, vein twitching on my forehead.**

"**Starve? We are hunting for dinner aren't we little bro?" Lucus piped up.**

"**Hunting for a delicious, mouth-watering, scrumptious Dinner to fill our tummies." Lucian added, licking his lips.**

"**And to feed the rest of the pack back at the nest." Tama smiled.**

"**And to feed us Humans!" My mate and Josh exclaimed. Sigh… and people tell me I sigh too much… Sigh… can you blame me when you see what I have to deal with everyday?**

"**Well… we are hunting for dinner but it is pouring so much rain that we can barely see anything within a five feet radius so that means we can't get a delicious, mouth-watering, scrumptious dinner to fill our tummies our the rest of the pack's tummies! We won't even be able to feed you two humans as well!" I roared at them, as they all shrank to chibi-sized figures.**

**I panted after my outburst as the three idiots that I called my elder brothers, were still cowering in a corner and mumbling about how fierce I was. The two humans seemed fine, especially my mate as she looked like she as deep in thoughts.**

"**Mushrooms!" My mate suddenly exclaimed. What?  
**

"**You sure they are even edible Rae?" Josh asked.**

"**Of course they are! You think the old man Hammond would plant anything poisonous or dangerous on his island." She replied, brimming with confidence.**

"**As long as you are sure." Josh replied.**

"**What is a mushroom?" Tama suddenly asked, appearing right beside me.**

"**Don't do that!" I hissed, jumping a bit.**

"**Aw… did I scare you little bro? I think I did…" He teased.**

"**Who cares! I want to know what is a mushroom!" Lucas said.**

"**I just want to know if it is yummy!" Lucian added.**

"**Hey Rae! What's a mushroom?" the two idiots shouted, pouncing on my mate and josh. The rest of the hunting group also started to murmur in curiosity.**

"**Hey! Don't do that! You could have hurt her!" I snapped and was going to go over to give the two imbeciles a piece of my mine when a claw stopped me. I turned around to see Tama shaking his head in amusement.**

"**What?" I growled.**

"**Nothing.." he grinned. I was about to throttle him when my mate called out.**

"**Hey you two! Keep up otherwise we will leave the two of you behind and keep all the mushrooms all to ourselves!" she shouted, leading the hunting pack in the direction in which we had came from. Tama and I, not wanting to be left behind, quickly ran after them in the search of the mysterious mushrooms.**


	33. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**AN: Merry Christmas! How time flies! It already has been a year since I have first started writing this story. I dreamt of finishing this before the year ends but then again…. Depends on the amount of time I have. Currently, I'm working as a part time groomer so kind of busy but I promise to try! I have new stories that I want to write but this is top priority to finish.**

**My Christmas wish is still the same as it has been for years! I want a dog! My dream breed is a Siberian Husky! Unfortunately, I can't get a dog cause of my father's many carpets in the house! Sob! Plus my bro and animals just do not get along….I have no idea why… Anyway, I have been drooling a lot at the groomers cause there is this client that brings in two beautiful and majestic huskies! Argh! If only I could take one home.**

**I must be a sadist or something. Knowing that I can't get a dog, I still torture myself by going to the pet shops and staring at the dogs there and then going home upset but I go again…. Something must be wrong with me? **

**Ah. I just realized that I had written Lucian in the last chapter… sorry it is suppose to be Lexus. My bad!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurrasic Park. Only the OCs and the main Plot.**

Rae's Pov

"I got one!" I yelled, waving the mushroom that I had just harvested above my head.

"Ooooo…. So this is what a mushroom looks like." Tama said, eyeing the mushroom in my hand.

"It looks weird." Lexus analyzed.

"It has spots! How can it be yummy!" Lucus exclaimed. The rest of the hunting group also offered their speculations.

"I got some right here was well." Josh shouted, running towards us, cradling mushrooms in his arms.

"It does not look like we are going to be able to get enough for the pack," Sorin said, scanning the forested area around us.

"We do not even know if these things are edible or not." Lynn reminded.

"Well, looks like we are about to find out!" Lucus cheered, plucking one of the mushrooms from the pile that Josh had carried over. I saw that he was about to pop the whole thing into his mouth and immediately snatched it in mid-air before he could take a bit out of it and hugged it close to me.

"Rae!" Lucus shouted, glaring at me.

"You have to cook it first." I said, ignoring his death glare.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get cooking!" Lexus cheered.

"I'll go get some wood." Josh offered as he placed down his load and started to walk off.

"I'll go. You can stay here Josh." Tama announced.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Josh replied.

"I'll go with you." Kayla said, following after him.

"Me too." Dante said, trailing after the two.

"Sigh… love triangle…" Kayla and I cooed.

"What love triangle?" Sorin asked curious.

"Are you blind or just plain blur?" I asked him.

"I have been busy with other things." He growled.

"True. Like spending your whole day with that Eliza." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"I was not flirting!" He snapped.

"Oh. Then what was it then? Just spending every waking moment with her?" I sneered.

"I was looking out for the pack!" He shouted.

"By spending all your time with her!" I yelled.

"I had to know more about her!" he roared.

"So you admit to flirting with her!" I screamed.

"What! How does getting to know her become flirting!" He screamed back.

**Other raptors' Pov**

"**Love triangle over there and a lovers' quarrel over here. Man is this entertaining!" Lucus said.**

"**It is like a soap opera." Josh added.**

"**Soap opera?" Lexus asked, curious.**

"**How can you think of a bath right now?" Lucus questioned.**

"**What? NO! That is not what I meant." Josh quickly stated.**

"**You can take a bath later when we get back Josh. " Leon offered kindly.**

"**No! What I mean is that this is starting to look like a drama." Josh corrected.**

"**OH….." Lucus and Lexus answered 'smartly'.**

"**What happened?" Tama suddenly asked, appearing from behind the quartet, a pile of twigs at his feet.**

"**Why are Alpha and Beta yelling at each other? We could hear them from about a mile away." Kayla questioned.**

"**Ah. Young love." Leon replied.**

"**Oh." Was their reply.**

"**Beta Rae we have collected the wood." Dante interrupted the two lovers.**

"**Ah! Thanks Dante." She replied, smiling at him. Next to her, Sorin was a red-faced Sorin, who looked as though he was lost for words.**

"**They are wet Rae. We won't be able to start a fire." Josh said as he arranged the pile of sticks.**

"**Why not? You used them before?" Tama asked, upset that his hard work had gone down the drain.**

Rae's Pov

Ah… yes… the day I introduced the pack to fire. I remember it like it was just yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_What you up to Beta Rae?" Marron asked, curious as he watched his new guardian play with the twigs on the ground. She seemed to be arranging them in specific pattern._

"_I am trying to start a fire" I replied, racking my brain, trying to remember how to start a fire from a camp long long ago._

"_What's a fire?" Marron asked, sitting down next to me. He handed me another thing to add to the ever growing pile._

"_It is something really important." I replied._

'_Why?" He questioned._

'_Cuase it keeps me warm when the weather is cold, it cooks my food, it dries my clothes, it kills bacteria and germs…uh… it keeps predators away… ah… it is something that I cannot live without." I explained._

"_But you have Alpha Sorin and the rest of the pack to cuddle with when you are cold… Alpha Sorin and the rest of the pack also keep the other big dinosaurs away. What is cook? Alpha Sorin and the rest of the pack hunts food for us. What is bacteria and germs?" Marron rattled on, tilting his head cutely in confusion._

"_Ah… How am I going to explain this.." I mumbled to myself._

'_What are you busy with Rae?" I recognized Mother's voice ask. _

"_I'm trying to start a fire." I replied, looking up as Sorin's mother stepped out from the bushes in all her glory. She really was a beauty to look at, especially her eyes. In fact, out of all her children, Sorin was the only one who inherited her beautiful eyes. Talking about those eyes.. I could get lost in them… Snap! When did I ever become such a hopeless romantic?_

"_Oh. What is it for?" Mother questioned, watching me in interest._

"_It is for many things but I am mainly going to use it to cook the meat that Sorin and the rest will bring back later." I replied, not wanting to be stuck with a whole load of questions that I have no idea how to answer._

"_It's also for keeping warm! And to scare away the other big dinosaurs! And to kill baocteri and Gems!" Marron contributed excitedly. Oh boy, so much for escaping those questions…_

" _I see. And what are they?" Mother smiled, encouraging Marron to continue._

"_I don't know." He replied cutely._

"_Actually it is bacteria and germs. They are the things that cause us to fall ill." I corrected, knowing that mother was going to ask me for an explanation._

"_Ah. Interesting but what is cook?" Mother replied. I was going to reply when we heard the call of the pack, announcing that dinner was home._

"_Maybe it would be easier to show you all." I said, getting up and picking up my pile of sticks. I would probably have to do a live performance at the nest._

_Let's just fast-forward to the part where the meat was already cooked and I was happily enjoying my first taste of meat in months. Ah… Why did I wait so long to do this?_

_I picked a slice of meat and was about to pop it into my mouth when suddenly, a set of really sharp pointy teeth grabbed it. I stared blankly at my now empty hand before turning my head to see Sorin chewing while sitting next to me._

"_Sorin! That was my piece of meat!" I glared._

"_Now its mine. It taste weird. Not as juicy as before. What did you go and do with it?" He simply stated._

"_I went to cook it. It is not as juicy as your raw meat cause it is no longer bloody and duckbill meat does not have a lot of fats." I replied, picking up another piece of meat and placed it into my mouth._

"_Cook?" he asked._

"_Yea. I placed it over the fire." I said._

"_The Orange thing?" He questioned. I nodded my head in response._

"_Oh." He replied._

_End Flashback_

Ah… the old days..

"**Hey look! The rain has stopped." **

**Sorin's Pov**

"**Hey look! The rain has stopped." Someone from the pack alerted.**

"**YAY!" all of us cheered. Thank gwad. Now we can do some real hunting.**

"**All Right! We're back in the game!" Lucus and Lexus yelled. **

"**What!" My Rae cried.**

"**What about the mushrooms!" Josh demanded.**

"**You two can take a few back with you but we are going to finish this hunt." I replied.**

"**Ah man! I thought we were going to have a mushroom feast!" Rae pouted.**

"**Nope. Let's go!" I ordered, turning to sprint back towards the open enclosures where prey should be.**

'**Aw….." I heard the two humans groan. Oh well, they will just have to suck it up and continue on. **


	34. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! May all of you have a wonderful year ahead of you!**

**As much as the holidays have been fun, I am sort of glad to go back to school cause by April 2012, I will be a senior and in my final year! Oh yea!**

**I have a whole new idea for Ninja in the Big Apple, Inspiration came to me in the shower, Weird I know. Sadly, the end is in sight for The Raptor and I… should I write a sequeal? I have a rough idea but I think it is a bit too out there…Sigh… maybe I will write new stories first?**

**Still racking my brains for my Red River FF and my Naruto x HP FF. I don't think I will continue My Secret, bad memories when writing... hmm… I have quite a few new story ideas for the New Year.**

**Thank you SuicuneLuver for the idea of only Rae and Sorin falling ill after eating the mushrooms!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, only the OCs. Is the Plot included?**

**Hmm… other pack's alpha's Pov**

"**Keep an eye out. Don't get spotted. Anyone who spots the human female is to inform me. I want her unharmed." I ordered the group of pack members that had followed me on this hunt.**

"**Yes sir!" They replied before breaking off into their little groups.**

**Soon, I will find out what is so interesting about that ugly creature that Alpha Sorin is so smitten with. After all, our meeting has been long overdue. **

Rae's Pov

My stomach is killing me! Maybe I should not have eaten those mushrooms… but they were delicious… nah, I do not regret eating them. I mean, Sorin ate them too and he is fine.

I was lazing at the nest, rubbing my painful tummy. I have not idea what I ate wrong but it felt like there was a nuclear war going on in my poor tummy. I am entirely sure on the number of times that I had to run to do you know what but I am sure that it was definitely more than my toes and fingers could count.

"**You okay Mama?"** Marron asked.

" **Not really baby. I will probably feel better after I rest for a while. My legs feel like jelly." ** I replied, throwing an arm over my eyes.

"**Okay. Can I go play with the other chicks?"** Marron questioned.

" **Sure." I replied. **I listened until I could not hear his little footsteps anymore and then groaned in pain.

" I was actually going to say 'I told you so' but then, seeing the amount of pain that you are already in, I shall not say anything." A voice chuckled.

"You say that but haven't you already said it." I moaned, turning my head to see Josh squatting next to me.

"Well, I did tell you that those Mushrooms were not edible. But did you listen? Oh No." he grinned.

"I'm going to smack that grin off your face." I threatened.

"Heh! That is if you got the energy to move first." Josh smirked. I glared at him hard.

"If only looks could kill, I would have just died a horrible painful death." Josh said, his smirk growing wide, " Anyway, you aren't the only one in pain. Poor Sorin is in a hell lot of pain too."

"What!' I gasped, shooting up straight, "OW!"

"He is the same world of pain as you." Josh said, pointing his finger right in my face. " After all, his love for you made it impossible for him to reject the mushrooms you asked him to try after the rest of the pack had already refused to even take a bite of them."

"Oh my Gawd! It's all my fault! I have to go apologize to him!" I gasped, scrambling to my feet and running to go find Sorin.

"Sigh… All you heard was that Sorin was in pain and the rest was out the window. You really are an emotion idiot." Josh sighed, running his hand through his hair.

'Oh well. I better get going." He mumbled to himself, walking of in some unknown direction.

**Sorin's Pov**

_**Start Flashback**_

" _**We're back Mama, Marron!" my mate yelled from next to me.**_

'_**Welcome back!" the pack greeted.**_

"_**Mama You're home!" Marron cheered, running towards my mate like how all the other chicks were running towards their parents."**_

"_**Hey there baby boy. Here is our dinner." I watched as she crouched down to greet Marron and pulled out a piece of meat from the duckbill that we had taken down. The chick was so happy that he snatched his dinner from her hands and was quickly tearing his way through it.**_

_**We all settled down to rest after a full meal but my Rae was still full of energy as she went about collect wood. If I recall, she is going to start a fire to cook those mushrooms of hers. It took her a total of fifteen minutes to get her fire going and another twenty for her mushrooms to be cooked.**_

" _**They are done! Who wants one!" She cheered, holding a skewer of mushrooms high above her head.**_

"_**No thanks. We're full." The pack declined politely. Actually, it is more of no one, me included wanted to eat the strange things, which we do not even know if they are edible, or not.**_

"_**Marron you want to try?" she asked Marron who was lazing a few feet away from where we were. He sleepily shook his head no.**_

"_**How bout you Josh?" She next asked her fellow human.**_

" _**No way! I don't think they are even edible Rae. You shouldn't eat them." He warned. **_

" _**They are not toadstools Josh. So they are edible. Sigh… looks like I will have to eat all of these mushrooms by myself." She sighed, looking very down.**_

_**Now, I must argue my case. I did not like seeing my mate upset and that was why, against my better judgment, I said this.**_

"_**I'll eat it with you." I smiled.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"**Well, I really hope it was worth it." Tama chuckled.**

"**F off!" I snapped, not even bothering to look at him from my position on the ground, it hurts to move.**

"**Ha! You don't need to hope Tama. Little Bro must be thinking that it was definitely worth it." Leuxs laughed along with Lucus.**

"**You three are asking for death?" I wanted to threaten but it came out as a groan.**

"**HAHA!" All three of them burst out in laughter. Someone come and save me. Anyone!**

"**SORIN! SORIN! OW! SHIT! SHIT! That hurts! SORIN!" I heard my Rae shouting. Gawd! I barely have any energy to answer her. Crap!**

"**RAE! Lover boy is right here!" the three idiots yelled. I flushed when I heard 'lover boy'.**

" **I'm seriously going to kill the three of you." I growled with whatever might I could muster.**

"**You can thank us later little bro." Lucus smirked just as Rae appeared.**

"**Sorin! I'm so sorry!" she cried, probably looking at me flat on my side on the ground, unable to move a muscle.**

"**Well, looks like nurse Rae is here." Tama sang as he left with my other two brothers. **

" **Do you need anything? Water? I don't know what you use for medicine! Do you need anything Sorin!" she rambled in panic.**

"**I'm okay." I said.**

"**Of course you're not! Look at you! You are in so much pain! It's all my fault!" She said.**

"**So what if I am? At least I can share the pain with you." I grinned, ignoring the sharp pain in my stomach. It was worth it as her face started to turn red.**

"**What…. What are you talking about! The pain must be getting to your head." She stuttered, flushing and looking away.**

"**You're so.." I started to say but was suddenly cut off by a very loud growling sound.**

"**Sorry, I got to go." She groaned, running away. Sigh… looks like she needs to go again. She is just so cute! Argh! Damn does it hurt!**

**Other Raptors' Alphas's pov**

**Grrr… I have been searching for two hours straight and still no sign of the female creature. Where the hell is she! Does she think it is so easy to sneak into enemies' territory undetected!**

"**Ah! Stupid stomach!" a voice groaned loudly.**

**I swerved my head in the direction of the voice, smirking, I slowly went forward. The tall grass parted in front of me as I stalked forward and when I reached the source of the voice I felt like my luck has changed. There right in front of me, with her back towards me was my prey. The two-legged female creature called a human.**

"**I don't think I can take this anymore…" She groaned, dropping onto the ground and rolling around. What the heck is this creature up too? Does she not have a sense of danger? She continued to roll around until she came to a complete stop right in front of me, of course she could not see me as the tall grass gave me cover but couldn't she smell me?**

**Anyway, I was not going to look the gift horse in the mouth, I crouched low and pounced right onto my prey. She screamed but with a quick claw to her head and she out like a light. I quickly checked my surroundings to see if anyone had heard the scream and was coming to investigate. Luckily, there was no one, so I picked the female up and ran off to meet my pack at the designated meeting spot. Damn, I love having good luck.**


	35. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**AN: 2****nd**** year is over ! So Sorry for disappearing for over four months. The past few months were hell… Now is the hols and I know u all must be wondering why have I not been posting. Well…I got a malamute puppy for my birthday when the holidays started last month. He is my first puppy so I have a lot to get use too… **

**I'm kinda of itching to start rewriting Ninja in the Big Apple… ah! Must control! Also…. For some unusual reason, I get new ideas whenever I am in school but I don't have time to write them so yea…. Why do I torture myself ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, only the OCs.**

**Other Raptors' Alpha's Pov**

"**Look what I found." I smirked, dropping the female creature I was carrying onto the ground. Her body hit the ground and rolled over so that her face was buried in the dirt. Tssh. Stupid looking creature can't even fall properly.**

"**You found the creature Alpha?" One member of the pack asked.**

"**Of course you fool! If I had waited for you imbeciles to get her, I will have to wait for months!" I growled.**

"**Sorry Alpha." He mumbled, looking down.**

"**Make yourselves useful and watch it." I ordered, leaving to go wash the creature's stench from myself.**

"**Yes Alpha." The rest of the pack replied.**

Rae's Pov

My head hurts like hell! With a groan I tried opening my eyes but immediately had to shut them again as it was too bright.

"Ouch! Off the lights!" I complained.

"Spouting nonsense as per usual I see." A familiar scratchy voice replied.

"Eh?" was my smart aleck reply as I opened my eyes to see a familiar figure.

"I died!" I screamed, bolting into a sitting position. "NO!"

"How I wish it was true." Was the answer I received.

"You lie! I'm dead! I don't believe it! There were so many things I still wanted to do!" I yelled.

"You' are not dead. As much as I wish u was." The voice said.

"I left poor Marron alone! OMG! My poor baby already lost his parents and now he as lost me as well! Sorin! I did not get the chance to tell him that I loved him! What the heck am I saying? Love? I do not love Sorin. Do I? I don't. Do I? I don't. Do I?.." I argued with myself.

"Shut up!" the voice screeched and I received a kick in the stomach.

"OW!" I cried. " It hurts! So that means that I am not dead! Yay!" I cheered.

"STOP IGNORING ME FILTY HUMAN!" The voice shrilled. I turned to acknowledge the voice and saw the person, I mean raptor that I thought was dead.

'ELIZA! You're alive!" I gasped.

"Of course. Like I would not only lose against a pathetic creature like you and die." She sneered.

"You did lose to 'a pathetic creature' like me." I pointed out.

"It is right. You did lose to it Eliza." An unknown raptor piped up.

"Shut up Lila. No one asked for your opinion." Eliza snapped back.

"Where the heck am I?" I demanded.

"You are our prisoner now." Eliza smirked evilly.

"First of all I do not like that smirk of yours. Secondly, 'our'?" I replied.

"She meant me." A deep voice cut in. We all turned, well Eliza and her friend jumped while I turned. There in front of us was an intimating looking olive green male raptor. He had maroon feathers and marking around his ankles signaling that he an alpha.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Quiet Idiotic human! Don't speak until spoken too!" Eliza hissed from her bowed position beside me. Ew…. She's standing too near to me! Shoo!

"You would so better to respect me creature." The male raptor warned.

"I give respect only to those that I know and deserve it." I replied, giving a warning of my own.

"Well, I do not give my name to those that do not respect me." He smirked.

"Than we have a problem." I sighed.

"No we don't. You are here as bait for me to achieve my goal therefore there is not problem." He answered.

"Bait! What the hell are you punk asses planning?" I shouted.

"That for me to know and for you to find out." the jerk smirked before strutting off, "You two are to watch her."

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled but received a harsh kick in the stomach , courtesy from my 'good old friend' Eliza.

"Show Alpha Segev respect!" Lila reprimanded. So that was what his name was.

"Fine. Fine." I groaned.

"Move it bitch!." Eliza hissed, pushing me in the opposite direction of where Segev went.

"Look in the mirror Eliza." I hissed back but moving my butt. After all it was two against one and I was still a bit woozy. What did they do to me? Drugs?

**Sorin's Pov**

" **How are you feeling Sorin?" Tasha asked, looking down at my weak prone form on the ground.**

"**Terrible…" I moaned.**

"**Mother and I went to look for some medication for both you and Rae. It should help purge the toxin from the mushrooms." Tasha said, offering me a bunch of flowers.**

"**It's a bunch of flowers." I replied plainly.**

"**So?" Tasha asked.**

"**It's a plant. We are Carnivores." I answered blankly.**

"**Did that stop you last night?" Tasha said. She got me there.**

"**Fine. Give it here." I sighed.**

"**That's a good boy." Tasha cooed. Do I look like one of her chicks?**

"**Oh well. You should start to feel better soon. I'll go find Rae to give her some as well. The poor thing has been looking very pale." Tasha said as she left, leaving me there on the cold hard ground.**

**It was about half and hour later that the pain in my abdomen finally faded. I slowly got up and stretched, glad that all that pain was finally over. Now to see if my Rae is feeling better after my sister has given her those flowers.**

"**All better I see." Mother greeted me when I arrived at the nest site.**

"**Yes. Thank you for the medicine mother." I said. " Where is Rae?"  
**

"**I believe your sister is still looking for her." Mother replied, with slightly concern.**

"**For so long?" I asked.**

"**Hey little bro you are up." Tama said, walking over with Dante and Kyla in tow.**

"**Have you seen Rae?" I questioned.**

"**Nope." Tama replied.**

"**No." Dante said.**

"**I did see her running towards the fields." Kyala offered.**

"**When?" I prodded.**

'**About half and hour ago." She answered.**

"**okay thanks. I'll go look for her there." I said, taking off.**

**Marron's Pov**

**I wonder where did mommy go? I found her Alpha Marks near the banks when I was playing with my friends near the lake this morning. I never knew the Alpha marks could be washed off? That's what makes my mommy so special!**

**Anyway, I am going to bring her markings back to her and maybe I will get an apple as a treat. (AN: I had no idea what else that is sweet that can be used.) I love apples but not as much as I love duckbill meat. I was too full to try those mushwooms that mommy ate but she said that luckily I did not as both her and Alpha Sorin fell ill after that. Maybe I should pluck some flowers for Mama, with that I started to make my way to the flower fields. Hmm.. I wonder what kind of flowers do mama like.**

**I took about fifteen minutes to reach the flower fields, once there, I started to used my claws to pluck the pretty flowers of many different colours. I managed to collect a handful of them and decided to go give them to mama. I was going to leave when suddenly; there was a small crack sound. I turned around and staring down at me were two ugly green raptors.**

"**AH!" I screamed making a dash for the nest.**

"**Looks like we found some dinner." One of them said, chasing after me.**

"**He looks scrumptious." The other replied, licking his lips. I was running for my life but I was snatched right up by one of the scary raptors. I dropped the flowers and Ma ma's markings.**

"**Got you brat." The first one said, waving me in front of his face.**

"**Lets head back to the nest." The second said, walking off in an unknown direction. Mama! Where are you? Help me! I'm scared!  
**


	36. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**AN: Nothing much to say…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park. ONLY the plot and the OCs. So yea.**

Rae's Pov

"I need to go." I said, glancing at my human-sitters Eliza and her good friend, Lila.

"What part of you are our prisoner do you not understand pathetic creature." Eliza answered, not even sparing me a glance as she and Lila chatted.

"What part of 'I need to go' do you not understand." I replied.

"Alpha Segev has given us specific instructions that you are to not leave our sight or our nest. Lila said.

" I have the feeling that we are not really on the same page. But if you two rather I do my business here right in the nest, than fine by me. After all, A this is not my nest, B if anyone blames me, I will just say that I was just listening to the two of you, who are not letting me go." I sighed.

"Argh! You are such a disgusting pest! You can go but I will follow you." Eliza hissed.

"Perv!" I screamed, pointing my finger straight into her face.

"As if! I am only following you to ensure that you do not run away." She yelled back, face flushed.

"Closet Perv." I mumbled as I got up and headed off into the bushes. Eliza followed right behind me. After walking a short distance, I stopped and turned around to face Eliza.

"I'm going here. Turn around and don't peak. I warned.

"Why on earth would I want to peak human. Eliza said as she turned around.

"How would I know? I'm not you." I said, going about my business.

"EW! What a disgusting stench! What on earth did you eat human!" Eliza screeched.

"You just had to rub it in don't you. It's not like I don't have my own nose. And for your information, I ate mushrooms. Though, now thinking about it, I don't think they were really edible." I mused.

"I rather those muzzrooms or whatever had poisoned you instead, then we would not have to deal with your idiotic, irritating presence and stench." Eliza answered.

"Aren't you such a social butterfly. Anyway, I am done. Let's head back before Sir angry head returns." I said, walking past Eliza.

"It's Alpha Segev to you human! Show Respect to your betters." Eliza snarled.

"Yea. Yea." I brushed her off.

**Sorin's Pov**

**Something bad has happened, I can feel it. My Rae is nowhere to be found. I had searched the whole fields and even the surrounding area but there was still not trace of my mate anywhere. There is no use searching anymore, she could have just gone by another way back to the nest and is there playing with Marron, so there is nothing to be worry about. That was what I kept repeating in my head as I made a mad dash back to the nesting area.**

"**Rae?" I called out as I stepped into the nesting area.**

"**Nope, she is not here, little bro." Lexus said, looking up from his conversation with Lucus.**

"**Did you not find her?" Kayla asked.**

"**No." I replied.**

"**Don't worry little bro, I'm sure sis is with her right now." Tama reassured.**

"**But it has been so long." I fretted.**

"**You know girls, they can talk for hours on end. Plus your sis can really talk." Leon offered.**

"**Oh really. I'm sorry that you find my voice annoying." Tanya sneered as she arrived at the nesting site.**

"**That's not I meant sweetie." Leon stuttered.**

"**Oh really, enlighten me because that was not what I heard." She glared. I could not help but be amused at the trouble my brother–in-law has managed to get himself into. In the far corner, my brothers, Dante, Kyla and the rest of the pack were snickering.**

"**Sis, have you found Rae?" I asked, being serious.**

"**Huh? I was going to ask all of you if you all had seen her." She answered.**

"**WHAT!" Everyone, including me shouted.**

"**Where is she then?" Mama asked.**

"**Tama, Dante. Help me search. I pleaded, looking at the two of them.**

"**Let's go." The two answered and the three of us took off in a run.**

"**Hey wait up! We're coming too." Lexus and Lucus shouted, running after us.**

"**What's happen while we were gone?" Lynn asked, as she appeared at the nesting site with a few other raptors and chicks.**

"**Rae is missing." Tanya offered.**

"**Oh dear." One of the other raptors said.**

" **I hope Alpha Sorin and the rest find her." Lynn said.**

"**Has anyone seen Marron?" Tanya asked, looking around.**

"**Oh yea. Now that you mention it, I have not seen him since this morning when we were playing near the lake." Lynn thought out loud.**

"**Why do I get the feeling that trouble is brewing once again?" Tanya sighed.**

"**I get the feeling as well sweetie." Leon agreed.**

"**Shut up Leon." Tanya snapped.**

Rae's Pov

I am bored out of my wits! After my little toilet break, Eliza dragged me back to her nesting site where I was once again placed under guards. Now, why don't I escape? Well, I would love to but let's look at the facts. One, I have no idea which part of the island I am in. Two, I don't even know if I am even on the same island. Three, I am under heavy guard watch. Four, even if I escape, there will be no way I would be able to outrun an entire pack of raptors and five, I need to find out what is it they want with my family. So there, the five reasons why I cannot escape.

"We're back!" I heard two low voices shout.

'Who's back?" I asked.

"Dinner." Lila answered.

"Oh." I said, " Speaking of dinner, I'm hungry."

"Good! But you won't be getting any." Eliza smirked, as she and Lila got up to go get some dinner.

"What! That's unfair! Prisoners have rights to dinner as well!" I shouted.

"They do not!" Eliza snarled.

"Do too." I answered.

"Do not." She growled.

"Do too." I growled back.

"Do not." She snapped.

"Do too." A scary voice interrupted our conversation. We both turned to see Alpha grumpy staring at us from his position in the middle of the pack.

"Hey! He agrees with me!" I yelled.

"Of course. Now why don't you join me for the first bite." He smiled, but it had a very creepy vibe behind it.

"If you say so." I smiled back nervously, walking forward.

"But Alpha!" Eliza objected but was silenced when he sent her an evil glare.

"Now, as our honored guest…" He started but I cut him off.

"That you kidnapped." I added.

" You can have the first bite." He continued, ignoring me completely. I took a look at dinner in front of me and I felt like fainting.

"MAMA!" Marron, my baby was in front of me looking terrified as the rest of the pack surrounded him.

Marron!" I screamed, lunging forward but was pulled back by you know who.

"Now now, dinner is for sharing." He whispered in my ear.

"Buzz off! Dinner my foot! My son is not your freaking dinner!" I yelled, struggling in his sharp grip.

"Son? Well, now this is interesting." He smirked, digging his claws into my arms, making me flinch.

"Ruval, Tobin." Segev summoned.

"Yes?" A male and female raptor answered.

"Lead a group for a hunt. Oh! While you are doing that, be sure to send the invitation." Segev simply said as he waved them off. At the same time, he released his grip on me and I immediately ran forward to pick Marron up. The poor thing clung to me like I was his only lifeline, trembling as I comforted him.

"Understood." The two replied as they broke away from the surrounding pack long with a few others, before heading off into the vegetation.

"Alpha?" Eliza and a few other pack members questioned.

"Don't worry. We're going to have a party, everything we need is ready now that the invitations have been sent. All we have to do now is wait for the guests to arrive." Segev grinned.

"What guests? What invitation" I demanded, glaring at him.

"Be patient my dear honored guests. You will find out soon." He gave a smile tat stank of bad intent.

**Sorin's pov**

**We have searched everywhere but my Rae is nowhere to be found. I cannot help but be filled with worry and dread as the time continued to tick past.**

"**Damn it! Where did she go?" Lexus shouted.**

"**You're not helping our case with your shouting." Lucus said.**

"**What do we do now Sorin?" Dante asked, looking towards me.**

"**I don't know. I really don't know." I sighed.**

"**Come on little bro. Cheer up." Tama said while patting me on the back, "Everything is going to be fine." **

"**Hello! Hope we are not disturbing anything." A voice suddenly cut through the air. All of us turned to see five olive green raptors watching us from their perch above us.**

"**Who are you! What are you doing on my land?" I demanded.**

"**Now now, Sorin of the central island pack, calm down. We are just here to extent our alpha's invitation to you. After all, two of your members have already accepted our invitation." The centre one said.**

"**Our alpha really wishes that you would accept his invite as he really hopes to finally meet you in person. We hope to hear from you as soon as possible." Another one said before all of them turned around and disappeared into the bushes.**

"**What the heck was that?" Lucus exclaimed.**

"**Did that skin colour seem familiar to you guys?" Tama questioned. Oh it is familiar all right. I would never forget that skin colour.**

"**ELIZA." I growled.**

'**What? What about her" She died remember?" Dante said, confused.**

"**They have the same skin colour as that bitch." I replied.**

"**What do they mean by 'two of your members have already accepted our invitation'?" Lexus asked.**

"**Rae." I ground out, dread filled my heart and mind.**

"**Oh boy." Tama sighed, "Trouble is really brewing."**

"**They said two. So who is the other one?" Dante pointed out.**

"**I'm not sure. Lets head back to the nesting site first to inform the others." I ordered. **

"**Sorin!" my mother worried voice greeted me as we all arrived back at the nesting site.**

"**What's wrong mother?" I asked, going towards her.**

"**Marron is missing as well!" she exclaimed. With those words, my whole body became numb as the truth of the situation became clear.**


	37. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

Hello everybody, I now it has been a super long time since I have updated this story. I sincerely apologise for leaving you all hanging in the wind. Unfortunately, my only reason is due to my final year in school. It was hectic and along with internship and major project at the local bird park, I was extremely busy.

Good news it that I have graduated and not doing much now a days. So after my long absence on this site, I went to read through my stories again to get a feel with what I have written. I do not know if any of you will agree with me but I do not find myself being very happy with what I have written so far. So, I went back to watch the movie and brainstorm a little more.

Bad news is that I won't be writing Raptor and I with this author's name anymore. Reason for that is because, someone has hacked into my email used to registed for this account so I am going to terminate this email account.

So for those, that are still interested in reading Raptor and I (rewritten), you can find it at my new account under the name ZincRae. I have already posted up the first chapter of the rewritten version. Please tell me what do you all think about the new version or do you all want me to re-upload the old story.

Once again, I am very sorry for leaving you all hanging.


End file.
